Now That I Found You
by Andi 31
Summary: Edward is volunteering at Forks Medical center when he gets stuck in the elevator with a 8 and half month pregnant Bella Swan,she goes into labor and he has to deliver her baby human/vampire Contains explicit sex scenes not suitable for children.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Chapter 1

It was another hot and sticky morning and I was crouched on the bathroom floor hugging the toilet as my breakfast violently left my body, I knew there was no mistaking it I had to be pregnant! I was over two weeks late, my boobs were sore and praying to the porcelain God had become a morning ritual. All of the pieces started to fall together last week and I know I should have gotten a pregnancy test then, but I guess I was afraid of the truth, I was also afraid of Jason's reaction.

Jason and I have been together since 9th grade, over the past two years he has become my everything, so taking the next step in our relationship last month had felt so right. I thought we covered all bases, I started taking birth-control and we used a condom, but since I had only started the birth control a week before we had sex, when the condom spilled it didn't protect me as I thought it would. I knew my mom had a few spare pregnancy tests she brought home from Planned Parenthood as she and my step father Phil have been trying to have a baby, so pulling myself up off the bathroom floor I trudged across the hall to her room and grabbed three tests from the cupboard under the sink.

How had this happened? I wasn't stupid or lacking common sense, I was the good girl, the responsible one, the girl that found her enjoyment in literature or cooking, the straight A student with a solid plan of attending college at the end of my senior year. My stomach was turning and my hands shaking as sat on the toilet in my moms bathroom and nervously peed on each stick. I lay them gingerly side by side on the counter and paced the room tugging at the roots of my hair as I waited the 5 minutes for the test results. It was the longest five minutes of my life and after taking a deep breath I reached out with a trembling hand to pick up the first test, then the next and the next. A gut wrenching sob left my lips - my worse fears confirmed. It was August thirteenth, a month before my 17th birthday and I was pregnant.

The teenage part part of my brain said - OK maybe the tests are faulty -but I'd never been a teenager, my mom often said I was born thirty-five, so it was the middle-aged woman in me that knew I couldn't simply ignore this and hope that it would go away. I grabbed all three test off the side and made my way over to my bedroom, quickly stashing them in my underwear draw. I picked up my cell, perched on the edge of my desk called my doctor for an appointment.,

"Hello woman's health and wellness center, how my help you" came the cheerful voice from the other end of the line.

" Um, hi, my name is Bella Swan, I was wondering if is was possible to make an appointment to see my Gynecologist ." I managed to stutter out.

"Yes, of course, when would you like to come in?" She asked.

"As soon as possible please." I knew that I had to get this over and done with before the teenage side of me won out. There was a brief pause on the other end of the line and I could hear her nails clinking against the computer keys.

"I have an opening at 11am today with Doctor Cruz, would that be okay?

"Yeah that's perfect." I sighed in relief

"Okay, Miss Swan we'll see you then." I said a quick goodbye and threw my phone and myself down onto the bed. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and squeezed them shut in a vain attempt to keep them from falling, but they leaked out anyway. I huffed and angrily wiped them away with the back of my hand, I didn't have time for a crying jag now, it was already ten o'clock and I still had to get dressed and make the twenty minute drive across town to the clinic. I sent a silent thank you, that my mom and Phil had left together, early this morning, it saved me a pitiful attempt at lying my way out of going to school and saving me the hassle of catching the bus to my appointment.

I quickly got dressed grabbed my moms car keys and drove across town to the doctors office. The waiting-room was full of pregnant women, most had their boyfriends or husbands with them, each with a reverent smile on their faces, thrilled that they were going to be fathers. Was my hope that Jason would be as happy as these men, in vain? Sure we were young but we loved each other - a baby wouldn't change that. I was in no way expecting a fist pump or a high five, like I said before I'm not stupid, but I could hope that he would wrap me in his arms and tell me that everything was going to be okay and that we could do this together, because we had to do this, I was pro-life so I could never kill my baby and the thought of someone else raising it for me, never knowing where it was or whether it was okay sent a cold shiver down my spine. I was still lost in thought when the nurse called my name, and I smiled apologetic at her, not knowing how long she had been trying to get my attention. .

I sat on the hospital bed in the paper gown they gave me and waited nervously for Doctor Cruz. My heart hammered in my chest as the door opened.

"Miss Swan, how are you today?" He asked as he made his way over to the bad where I sat shaking like a leaf."

"I'm okay" I lied "How are you?"

"Good, good, thank you for asking. So what can I do for you?" He asked smiling.

"I think I might be...pregnant" I whispered, looking down at my hands that were clasped tightly on my lap.

"Okay" He breathed out his smile fell, his brow wrinkled and his lips puckered, I got the distinct impression that I just became another unfortunate statistic in his mind.

"Can I ask what makes you think that, Miss Swan?" Yep I definitely just became the stupid teenage girl that can't keep her legs crossed.

"I've been sick for the past two weeks, I'm late and I just took three pregnancy tests at home and they all said positive." I shrugged biting my bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"Okay, well then we'll do a blood test and see if those tests were right" he said walking over to his desk to retrieve the required equipment and I held my breath and closed my eyes as the needle pierced my skin, the last thing I needed today was a fainting episode and the one thing sure to bring one on was the rusty smell of blood.

"Okay, Miss Swan, you make yourself comfortable and I'll be back with these as soon as possible." He patted my knee as he walked out of the room and I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, trying desperately to keep my mind completely blank, I couldn't think about all this without crying.

It was half hour later that Doctor Cruz came back in with the tests results, I didn't have to be a mind reader, I could tell by the look of indifference on his face what the result was, but he confirmed it anyway.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan, you're about 5 weeks pregnant." He sat down at his desk and looked across at me "Would you like me to go over your options with you?" I shook my head.

"No, I know I want to keep the baby" I said, maybe a little too harshly.

"Very well, as a minor I have no choice but to inform your parents" I knew this was coming, it's not like I could hide it from my mom anyway.

"I know, I was planning on telling her this weekend, she's at work right now, I know that you have to tell her but could you just give me a little time to do it myself first and maybe call her Monday night?" I pleaded.

"Monday night it is then" he said giving me a small smile, maybe I had just eared a little of his respect. Now for the scary part. . . telling Jason and of course telling my mom.  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Chapter 2

It was Monday and I had gone the whole weekend knowing that I was pregnant and I still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell anyone, my deadline was today as Doctor Cruz would be calling my mom tonight to tell her, with very few options left, I planned on telling Jason when he picked me up for school. I'd finished my breakfast - and promptly thrown it back up again - and was sat at the dining-room table lost in my thoughts when Jason beeped for me to come out. Well Bella it's now or never I thought, as I grabbed my bag, keys and wallet and ran out the door.

"Hey Babe" he said, leaning over to kiss my cheek as I pulled the passenger side door closed.

"Hey" was all I could squeak out, my heart was racing, I had no idea how I was going to tell him that he was going to become a father at the ripe old age of seventeen.

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked, instantly picking up on my less than joyful mood. .

"Um, Jason we need to talk, how would you feel about skipping school today? I asked nervously.

" I don't know, Babe." Jason was like me in some respects and skipping school was something we were both very reluctant to do, but I didn't think it would be wise to drop this bomb on him and then just say oh hey lets go to class.

"Please, Jason, It's important, I wouldn't ask if it's wasn't and I think we should head somewhere quiet, I was thinking that we could go to our secret place." Jason and I found this place on the edge of the highway that no-one knew about, it was where we lost our virginity and it just seemed fitting to tell him about the baby there.

"Okay" he sighed and shifted the car in to gear, the ride to the disused camping ground was only ten minutes from my house and I spent that time chewing on my finger nails and shaking my legs. I caught Jason looking at me out of the corner of his eye as he drove, but neither of us spoke, I didn't know what to say to him. He pulled the car to a standstill and turned to me.

"Okay well we are here now, what did you need to tell me?" He asked watching me bite my bottom lip. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath .

"Jason I'm pregnant" I rushed out, he was silent for all of five seconds while the information sank in and I was waiting for him to pull me into his arms as the tears started to streak down my face. I jumped and my eyes flew open as he started shouting.

"What? How the fuck can you be pregnant? Who have you been fucking behind my back, because I know for a fact that I wore a condom." he yelled

"Nobody...it's yours" I sobbed, how could he think for one second that I would do that to him.

"NO" he roared "It's not, stop the fucking lies, you fucked up and now you are trying to pass this, this baby as mine. You know what? We're through, get the hell out of my car you fucking slut." I was stunned into silence, tears were streaming down my face, I had run through every scenario in my head, but never in my wildest dreams would I have expected him to treat me like this.

"Jason please don't do this, we're in the middle of no-where, lets talk about this, I love you I would never sleep with anyone else, you know that."

"I don't know anything, I trusted you and you turn out to be just another cheap whore." I was sobbing uncontrollably, hardly believing what I was hearing.

"Jason, I swear It was just you, this baby is ours, please believe me" I was begging now, I couldn't loose him, he had to believe me.

"You are not going to ruin things for me, now get the hell out of the car before I drag you out." So that's what it was about, it wasn't that he honestly though that I had cheated on him, he just didn't want tying down, well fine, if that's the way he wants it. I glanced at him one last time shaking my head in disappointment at the man I thought I knew, and climbed out of the car. He sped off, tires squealing, dust rising up in the air like the fog that had fallen over my life and I sank down to the ground my arms clutching around my chest trying to hold myself together as I sobbed. It took me ten minutes to calm down enough to be able to call my best friend Alissa. Allie as she liked to be called - had a very unique way of answering her cell.

"What be up, Izzy Pop" I couldn't answer, her voice alone had sent me back into anguished sobs "Izzy is that you? What's wrong I can't understand you" Her voice had turned demanding in her panic .

"Could...you please...come... and get me? I'm walking...down highway 10." My words were broken by muffled sobs and very un-lady-like snorting. I wasn't on highway ten, I was still sat on the ground of the campsite, but I would be by the time she got there.

"What the hell are you doing there?" She demanded, I could her her running footsteps and I was preying that she was heading to her car, I just couldn't tell her over the phone.

"Please come and get me? I whispered. .

Okay, Izzy pop, calm down I'm on my way, just hang on okay I'll be there in five minutes."

When Allie found me I was hot and sweaty, my hair was stuck to my face and my eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Izzy what happened? " she asked as I climbed into her car.

"Jason...broke up with me." The tears that had stopped, once again fell from my eyes, I'd never cried so much in my life.

"Why would Jason break up with you ?" she frowned.

"He said I was cheating on him".

" Izzy, you cheating? That makes no sense, why would he say that?"

"Allie, I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone, do you promise?" At her nod I continued

"I'm pregnant, I told Jason, he accused me of cheating and said that the baby couldn't be his then he threw me out of the car and just drove off ."

"My God, what are you going to do?" She lent over the center console and pulled me into a much needed hug.

"I don't know, I have to tell my mom, I want the baby, I know its not been with me long but I can feel this little life inside me I can't, I won't have an abortion." she closed her eyes and nodded, she had the same views as me on that subject "Would you be there when I tell my mom, you know for moral support" I whispered.

" Yeah Of course, Izzy what ever you need." She reassured me

I knew that My mom was home today and I had to tell her, Allie pulled up onto the drive way and after a reassuring smile we both climbed out of the car and made our way into the house. Mom was sat at the breakfast bar leafing through a gossip magazine when we walked in, she looked up surprised to see us there.

" Hey, Sweetie what's going on?" She asked closing the magazine and standing to come to us.

"Mom can you sit back down I have something I need to tell you, just promise you won't yell okay, do you promise? " I was clutching at straws and I knew it, hoping to trick her into not yelling at me.

"Yes I promise, what is it, baby?" Oh the irony, she just had to call me baby right now. I decided to go with the bandage theory, you know, just rip it off and it won't hurt at much.

"Mom I'm pregnant " I whispered lowering my eyes to the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked blinking at me.

"I'm pregnant"

"Bella, how could you let this happen? Didn't we talk about being careful?" She ran her hand across her forehead, I had never felt so ashamed of myself and the tears started to fall once again

"Mom I swear I was careful we used a condom and I went on the pill." I knew no matter how I justified myself, the result of my actions was still the same, I was still pregnant.

" Bella, how long were you on the pill before you and Jason had sex?" She whispered to the table she was still looking down at.

"Two weeks" I mumbled

" Bella, you have to be on the pill a solid month before it works. Didn't they tell you this at Planned Parenthood "She asked incredulously

" I think she tried to, but I was so embarrassed I ran out before she could tell me" My shame was growing by the second, and I had to take back my thoughts on not being stupid...I was completely stupid!.

"Baby, I know that this wasn't planned, but I'm here for you okay, I love you " I breathed out a sigh of relief and fell into my moms arms as she walked over to me.

"I love you too mom." I whispered

Jason point of view

I couldn't believe Bella would do this to me. How could she cheat on me? I loved her so much, but I knew there was no way that baby was mine. I had plans that did not fit a baby into them and even if the kid was mine I didn't want it, I would never want it. All I knew was I had to get the hell out of Phoenix and fast. I had been saving money since I was twelve and I now had close to seven thousand dollars in my account and as I was eighteen I was free to leave and get my own place. My cousin and I have been talking for a few months and he said I could move in with him until I found a job and could get my own place, he even said he would cosign for me when I found the place, so with that I was off to California for a better life with no unborn baby to tie me down.

BPOV

"Mom I think it's best if I don't go back to school ." I had been thinking about this since I found out about the pregnancy, I couldn't face the ridicule that I know would come my way, and I sure as hell couldn't face Jason.

"What you are going to do drop out ?" She asked, panicked.

" NO, Mom of course not, I want to be home schooled. Then when I start to show I want to move to Forks to be with Charlie, I don't want to be anywhere near Jason!" I knew my moving to Forks to be with my dad would break my mom's heart, but I just couldn't face the people I had grown up with feeling like a typical teenage kid that got knocked up by her boyfriend. " He told me he doesn't want the baby and if that's the case, then I think that its for the best that we are as far away from him as possible!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I could see the hurt in her eyes but I had made my decision, I would miss my erratic, hair-brained mother, but this was just something that I had to do. "Yeah, and, mom Forks is a nice place to raise a baby, besides you and Phil just got married three months ago, you need this time for yourselves."

" Baby are you sure? You don't have to go" She cupped my cheeks in the palm of her hands and looked me in the eye, I mustered up my best smile. .

" Mom, I want to do this, it's the right thing to do, I know it is."

5 months later .

"Well everything seems to be okay, Miss Swan. I have sent Dr Molina your file she is very excited to work with you" Doctor Cruz said as he removed his latex gloves, he seems to have changed his opinion of me over the last few months. I have taken this pregnancy as seriously as any married older woman would have, I've changed my eating habits and my exercise routine, I take all of my prenatal vitamins and have never missed an appointment.

"Thank you for everything you have done these past few months." I smiled at him

"Just doing my job," he chuckled, "Good luck with everything."

"Oh I can't believe its been five months already." My mom cried as we walked out of the doctors office " Bella, are you sure you want to move in with Charlie?" She had been asking me this question almost daily and I gave my standard reply,

"Mom, I'm sure everything will be fine, I promise Forks will be a great place to raise my baby and I can't wait to meet all the new people there." Now I just had to hope it was true.  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	3. Chapter 3

Now That I found you chapter 3

Bella pov

The next day I was on a plane on my way to Forks Washington, thanks to home schooling and my best friend Allie nobody in my school knew I was expecting and I found out a few months ago That Jason had moved away, but where who knows, so I knew he wasn't going to say anything about the baby.

I had really lucked out over the last five months and only started showing a few days ago and thanks to baggy clothes no one knew I was having a baby and even if they did figure it out I was on my way to Forks where no one knew me.

I decided that since it was January that I was going to continue taking my classes online I didn't see the point of starting a new school in the middle of a semester, plus the thought of someone actually noticing that I was pregnant on my first day would probably ruin any chances I get to make friends.

The last time I was in Forks I was 3 yrs old so I didn't remember much about it, so coming here was all new to me.

The car ride home with Charlie was pretty silent; we both were pretty shy people most of the time so I had expected it, so it didn't even bother me.

Charlie turned to me with a shy yet nervous grin after a minute.

"Um Bella I kinda bought you a car

"A car, really?" I asked surprised and delighted.

"Yeah you are going to need something safe to take you and the baby around in and I figured you wouldn't want to drive around in the patrol car." Charlie said relieved to see that I was excited.

"Yeah you guessed that right, so what kind of car is it?" I wondered. "Well it's a 1995 Nissan Sentra Its got a few miles on it, but my friend Billy has a son named Jacob who sold it to me, he fixed it himself. You probably don't remember Jake he was still a baby when you and your mother left." Charlie said.

My mother and Charlie had a very Friendly divorce and both decided that they had married young and that it was best for all of us to end the marriage before things got bad, when My mom moved us to Phoenix, Charlie felt I was too young to go on a plane by myself so he would come to phoenix and stay with my mom and me on all the holiday vacations he got.

So that explains why I haven't been in Forks since I was 3 yrs old.

"How does Jake have a car and no license" I asked with a raised brow. "Well Jake finds these old cars and he fixes them up and he sells them, it's a little business him and Billy have to make a few extra dollars, any way you will see them tomorrow when they drop the car off." Charlie explained.

"Oh okay, hey dad did you tell them you know about the baby?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

"No of course not Bells I wouldn't do that without talking to you first." Charlie said seriously.

I sighed in relieve and smiled weakly at him.

"Alright thanks I kinda wanted to keep it quiet for awhile if that's okay." I said.

"Well it's fine Bells, but I must warn you Forks is a small town and people will find out sooner or later." He said almost sadly.

I nodded nervously at that.

After a short silence Charlie turned back to me curiously.

"So have you found a baby doctor yet?" He asked hopeful.

"Yeah I have an appointment with DR Molina on Thursday; my old doctor already sent her my files so she is all up to speed." I said with a nod.

"Oh Bells I kind of been busy and I haven't had the chance to go food shopping so is pizza okay with you?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Yeah actually I been craving pizza with gummy worms on top." I said with a grin.

"Gummy worms bells, really?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah and a nice milk shake." I added.

Charlie looked at me funny for a minute.

"So where is doctor Molina?" He asked after a pause.

"Oh she has her office on the 7th floor of the Forks Hospital." I said.

"She's suppose to be a very good doctor hey you might even see doctor Cullen." Charlie said with a smile.

"Doctor Cullen?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah him and his family moved here about a month ago," Charlie said. "He has five teenage adopted kids and his wife does interior design, they all go to Forks high school, hey It's a shame you are home schooled they are great kids unlike the ones who have been here since they were born. You know when they first came here I thought all those teenagers were probably going to be trouble, but they are not, they are the nicest kids I have ever met. I tell you doctor Cullen and Mrs. Cullen have done a good job with them." Charlie said.

It was the longest speech I ever heard Charlie say, which got me thinking. The Cullen's huh.

The next day

I woke up to the sounds of a loud laugh coming from down stairs.

I got up with a tire yawn, and stumbled down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Oh hey Bells good morning, this is Billy Black." Charlie said pointing to a man in a wheelchair.

"Hey how are you?" I asked politely.

"Still dancing, and this is Jacob." Billy said nodding to the kid that was standing by his side.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you to Bella, I hope you like the car, I worked hard on it for you." He said with a grin.

"I'm sure I will thanks, can I see it?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah its outside." He said chuckling at my excitement.

I quickly walked outside, and gazed at the car in front of me, it was perfect for me.

The others came out behind me grinning like crazy as they saw my stunned look.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"Oh Dad thanks so much that is the nicest car I ever seen I love It." I said smiling hugely at him.

"You're welcome Bells I'm so glad you like it." Charlie said relieved.

Can I take it for a test drive?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, and you can even take it to your appointment I already got it insured for you." Charlie grinned.

I beamed, and jumped into my brand new car.

My first Dr's appointment with DR Molina

Thanks to my baggy clothes nobody I saw that day was the wiser that I was going to have a baby.

Since I was now close to my 6 month I was going to have my second ultra sound and I wanted Charlie to be there to see his grandchild.

"Hey Dad I have to go to the bathroom can you tell me where it is?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just around the corner." Charlie said from his seat.

I was walking down the hall when I saw the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my whole life.

He had to be at least 6ft and he had copper colored hair with golden orbs that you could get lost in for hours.

I must have been lost in my thoughts, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, because the next thing I knew I was about to hit the floor when this beautiful man caught me and I was looking into those beautiful golden eyes.

He didn't say much he just smiled helped me on my feet and before I could thank him he was gone.

I managed to get to the bathroom and I made it back to the office just in time for doctor Molina to call me into the exam room.

"So how are you feeling Bella?" Doctor Molina asked with a calm smile. I'm good." I said with a nod.

"Good, so are you ready to find out what you are having?" She asked. "Yeah." I grinned.

I watched as the doctor began the ultrasound.

"Well the baby is very healthy but unfortunately I can't tell you what the sex is, You see the Fetus has its legs crossed." Doctor Molina said. Oh well I guess I'll be surprised then.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been living, or you might as well call it existing, on this planet for 90 something years, and never had I seen or smelt anything more exquisite. She looked like an angel, with her long flowing brown hair, her brown eyes, and her heart-shaped face. Her scent was freesia and strawberry-like, and, as much as food turns me off since I became a vampire, she reminded me of my mother's homemade strawberry jam on a warm toast.

After 90 years, I had pretty much given up on love, and I never believed in love at first sight, not even when I was human. I mean, come on, the mere thought of just looking across a crowded room and knowing that the person you locked eyes with were the one, before you even spoke to each other, or heard their name, seemed ridiculous. I didn't believe in it until now, but even thought I changed my mind because of her, since I knew I loved this magnificent creature, I also knew from the sounds of the child's heartbeat that she had to belong to someone, and that someone would never be me.

I had been volunteering at Forks Hospital since my father Carlisle worked there because I needed another distraction besides school, and it gave me a chance to get out of the house when the other members of my family would have their private moments. I needed to get away a few hours from their sounds of pleasure and the intimate thoughts that ran inside their head, or, in Emmett's case, perverted thoughts.

I watched my angel walk down the hallway of the hospital when I noticed she was going to fall. It was a good thing she had her head down, or she would have noticed how quickly I had gotten to her. Before she could even hit the floor. I managed to get her back on her feet. I tried to not make eye-contact, but her soulful eyes found mine, and for a minute, I was lost in them. However, I didn't give her a chance to thanks me, and I was already gone. Then, I had the craziest thought.

All this time I had been admiring her, I had never heard any of her thoughts. Was I so wrapped up in my owns that I just didn't hear them? And why did I feel so protective over someone I would never have, who had to belong to someone else?

In spite or everything logical, I decided I would follow this angel wherever she would go, that way, if she got into any trouble, I would be there to protect her and her unborn child.

I followed her scent to Dr Molina's office, and I saw my angel sitting with a man, I had assumed, who must have been the father of the child. Until he looked up and that I noticed it was Chief Swan. My angel had to be the Police Chief's daughter. There had been talks around town about the Chief Swan's daughter coming to Forks, but no one knew why or when.

When I once again looked at her, I realized she was wearing very baggy clothes that hid the fact she was pregnant. In fact, if it wasn't for my very sensitive hearing abilities I had acquired from being a vampire, I would have never known.

Was this the reason she had come to Forks? And what man in their right mind would be OK with her leaving him, or, worse, would leave her?


	5. Chapter 5

Now that I found You

Chapter 5

I hurried to the nurses station to see what they were going to be done today. I hated hearing the dirty thoughts that came from some of those nurses and all the compromising positions they would like to have me in, or better yet, my father in. It was a good thing Esme never saw the way they looked at my father, or they would be dead.

I walked up to the station, and sitting there, doing nothing, was Mrs Mallory. She was wearing a blouse that was obviously to small for her, as her fake implants were spilling out the top.

"Hi, Mrs Mallory. Do you have my assignments for this evening?" I politely asked.

"Oh, yes Edward, of course!" She flirted. "Carlisle wanted you to help out the children wing tonight."

"OK. Thank you Mrs Mallory" I managed to say before leaving in a hurry, not wanting to hear anymore of her thoughts.

It pleased me to work in the children wing. I liked the babies, and being around all those innocent thoughts, and for some reason, their blood held no appeal to me. In fact, I had desensitized myself from the smell of human blood for the past 80 years, and I had been living on animal blood since then. I did have a brief moment, for some 10 years, when human blood was a very stable part of my diet, and thanks to being able to hear the thoughts in people's minds, I was able to feed on the decay of society, or what I thought so, as rapists or murderers. But then, one day, I wondered who I was to decide their fate? Even though I was getting rid of all bad people, who was I to judge them? So I stopped, and I went back to Carlisle and Esme, who welcomed me back with open arms. And since then, I never drank human blood again.

I walked into the children wing, and was greeted by Little Amy. She had been suffering from leukemia, and from what I had seen on her chart, she only had less than a year left to live.

"Hi Edward!" the little girl exclaimed. "Will you read this story to me?"

"This one again?"I wondered, before indulging. She really loved The Princess and the pea. However, she rarely ever got throughout it, sounding asleep sometime during the reading, and this time again, she couldn't help it.

I then checked on all the other kids, played with them, read to some others, got what they needed, comforted the ones in pain, and I would hold the hands of the infants as they cried. I was afraid to pick them, in fear that I would crush them with my vampire strength, but I managed to control myself in order to help them as much I as could.

I finished my round in the children wing, and decided to go hunting. I drove to the edge of the forest, and went searching for some preys. I quickly caught the scent of a few bucks by the pool of water, and drank from all of them. I would have liked to hunt some mountain lions, but I wanted to watch Chief Swan's daughter, and I wanted to get there so that I could get her name. When I finally got to Chief Swan's house, I could hear them talking inside.

"It's a shame the doctor couldn't tell us what the baby is " complained my angel.

"Nah, Bella, it's better this way. Now, my grand child will be a surprise!" argued Chief Swan.

"Yeah, but, Dad, babies can be expensive, and it would have been nice to know what to shop for!" sighed the object of my henceforth eternal attention.

"Bella, you hate shopping." stated her father.

"Yeah, I know, thanks, and I really hate it when I don't know what to shop for!" insisted Bella.

"Well, I guess you could get some unisex clothes when you get further into the pregnancy " Chief Swan suggested, somehow apologetically.

"Of course." concluded her daughter, resigned. "Anyway, Dad, I made roasted chicken, and red garlic potatoes for dinner, is that ok?"

"Yeah, Bells, it sounds great!" He reassured her.

"Ok, why don't you wash up, and I'll bring it to you!" She told him, while getting the chicken out of the oven.

I watched Chief Swan and his daughter enjoy their meal, all the while pondering about what I had heard.

Wow. Bella. Bella meant beautiful, and that was exactly what my angel was. Beautiful.

They soon finished eating their meal, and once the dishes were washed and the kitchen cleaned, I heard my angel going up the stairs to her bedroom. I followed her by climbing in a tree near the house, from where I could see her. I tried to turn my head as she undressed, as the gentleman I though I was, but as much as I wanted to give her her privacy, as the moonlight cascaded over her full breasts, I could feel my pants getting tighter, and I couldn't find it in me to close my eyes. It was like I had to see her in all her glory.

She soon got under her sheet, to my great disappointment, and her breathing got quieter and quieter. I listened to her as she slept, as she kept saying "No, Jason, don't leave me!".

Jason had to be the father of her baby, I guessed, but how could he leave someone as beautiful as my Bella?

Wait, 'my Bella'?

My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering looking at the screen.

"Edward!" boomed Emmett. "Hey, bro, Carlisle and the rest of us are going on a hunting trip this week end, into Canada. Do you feel like coming? It's boys only!"

"Yeah, actually, I could use a boys week end! It sounds great!"

"Yeah!" boomed Emmett once again. "I can't wait to hunt some polar bears! You know how much polar bears turn Rosalie on "

"Oh! Come on, Emmett! I don't need to hear about your sexcapades!" I reminded him.

"Eddie " He sighed. "Do you know what your problem is? You need to get laid already!" stated Emmett.

"Emmett, for the last time, do not call me 'Eddie'" I sighed, exasperated. "And second, I will not make love to a woman unless I'm in love with her."

"Make love? Who even says that?" He wondered. "Come on, be a man, and say Fuck!"

"Well, I'm sorry I refuse to use a woman for my self pleasure" I apologized sarcastically.

"Come on, Eddie, it's 2010 already! Get with the time! Besides, women like it" assured Emmett. "Anyway, why are you at Chief Swan's House?"

"Emmett, how did you know I was at Chief Swan's house?" I asked him, not quite sure to like this change of subject, not bothering once again about the Eddie-thing.

"Well, the little Pixie had a vision of you, and she told me you were heading for his house. Apparently, it seems you have a thing for his daughter. Really, Eddie, a human?"

"I don't have a thing!" I denied. "I'm not quite sure what I am feeling " I qualified.

But I couldn't develop anything else to Emmett since, all of a sudden, Alice came on the phone.

"Hey, if I were you, I really would get out of that tree, before she sees you! She is going to go to the window in the next 2 minutes." She advised.

"Oh, ok, thanks Alice! I'm on my way home " I announced her.

I ended the call, and got down the tree, not wanting my angel to see me watching her like some perverted peeping tom. My angel deserved better than that.

Bella's POV.

Have you ever had the feeling you're being watched?

Well, that's how I have felt ever since last month, when I had seen that golden eyed beauty. A month had flew by, but I couldn't get those golden eyes from my mind. Or maybe they were hazel, I couldn't say, I really only looked at them for a moment.

I had another appointment with Dr Molina, since I entered my 6th month of pregnancy, and once again, I found the baggiest pants and shirt I could. I knew that, sooner or later, people would find out that I was an unwed mother. But I guessed the later the better. I just wasn't ready yet for it to be known.

I made it to the office, where I was weighed, and had some blood drawn, which I hated, since I hated the smell of blood, and once again, when the scent of it hit me, I couldn't help it, I had to faint, causing me to hit my head. Therefor, I was moved into the emergency room, thanks to my clumsiness, my head now needing stitches.

"Hi, miss Swan. I'm Dr Cullen" A blond man introduced himself. "I'll be suturing your head this evening."

"Oh, hello Dr Cullen" I somehow managed to answer, still troubled because of the blood. "You can call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella." He smiled. "Now, I promise to be as gentle as I can." He assured, while giving me some medicine against the pain. And while he was talking to me, I could notice that he had the same colored eyes as my golden eyed angel. They had to be family, I concluded, since it really wasn't an usual eye color.

"Hum, Dr Cullen, the numbing medicine you're giving me Is it " I started, not sure about how to formulate it.

"Yes, it's very safe . He interrupted me. It won't hurt the fetus."

"Wait, How could you know?" I asked him.

"Well, for one, you're glowing." He explained. "And since you were passed out when you got down here, Dr Molina filled me in on your condition so that we wouldn't give you anything that could be harmful for the baby."

"Oh, I see.." I poorly concluded, his answer calming down my sudden anxiety. "It's just that I really don't want people to know that I'm pregnant just yet. I know they're going to find out, but I'm not ready for that." I rambled.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." And I trusted him.

He soon started stitching


	6. Chapter 6

Now that I found You chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Edward! That's the third mountain lion you missed already!" yelled Emmett "Where is your head today?"

"I don't know, Em." I sighed. "I can't get Bella out of my mind. It's like she is all I can think about." I explained, watching my prey leaving in a hurry, not wanting to try his luck.

"Well, call me crazy, Eddie" He spoke slowly "but I think you're in love."

"OK! First of all, I told you never to call me 'Eddie'!" I interrupted him. "And second how can I be in love with her?" I hesitated. "I never even spoke two words to her In fact, I haven't even spoken a word at all."

"Yeah, but how does she make you feel?" wondered Emmett, sitting on a stone, as if sensing that the conversation was nowhere near the end.

I sighed, joining him on his stone. "I'll tell you If my heart was still beating, it would burst from the speed it would be going. And, she's always on my mind. Which means all day long, every day, since we don't sleep, if you know what I mean." I rubbed my face, as if hoping it would erase the image of her face that was haunting me.

"Well, that, my baby bro, is Love." Emmett said reverently, clapping me on the back. "I felt it the first time I saw my Rosalie."

"Yeah, but she can't ever be mine! She is human!" I tried to argue, holding on my last piece of reason. " How could we make it work?"

We were interrupted in our brother time by the ringing of my cell phone.

"Hey Edward! I 've seen it! Bella and you are going to be be together very soon!" recited breathlessly Alice's voice.

"Alice, how is that even possible?" I started to sigh, aggravated by the lost hope they were feeding me with.

"Look, I don't know all the details yet, but I do know you and Bella are going to be together. And sooner than later!" She answered, patient. "Be trustful!"

Bella POV.

I was suppose to go to La Push Beach, today, but when I woke up, I felt pretty sick, and my ankles were swollen . The last thing I needed was to be on a beach, I thought, so I quickly called Angela.

"Hello?" answered a voice that I recognized as Angela's.

"Hey, Angela, it's Bella.."

"Oh, hi Bella!" She interrupted. "I'm on my way to get you, and then, we're going to pick up Lauren and Jessica "

"Angela, listen." I interrupted I'm not gonna make it to the beach. I'm really sick, and I can barely get out of my bed." I explained.

"Oh, It's too bad Well, maybe some other time, then!" she suggested, saddened.

I soon ended the call, needing to make another appointment with Dr Molina to see why my feet were so swollen. Maybe it had something to do with me reaching my 7th month of pregnancy.

I drove down to the hospital, and found myself waiting for her to call me in the exam room. I was about to walk in when I saw Edward enter the room, heading for the receptionist.

"Hello Ms Davidson! I got those files you needed!" He offered to the woman sitting behind the counter, handing her some files. "Is there anything else you needed me to do?"

"Yeah, actually." She answered, smiling. "Could you restock exam rooms from 1 to 5?"

"Yeah, sure! No problem mam" He smiled before leaving the counter.

The nurse called once again my name, bringing me back from my contemplation, telling me to go to the exam room 3, when it happened. I collided into what felt like a brick wall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said to whoever it was.

"It's alright" answered the stranger with the most velvet voice I had ever heard.

"Here, let me help you with those " I offered, my head still down, trying to hide my embarrassment, picking up as many of the tongue compressors I could get without going on the floor. Pregnancy in its upper stage make it hard to bend down, if you know what I mean.

"Thank you for your help" He spoke when I finally stood straight. "My name is Edward, and you are ?"

I met his eyes, to recognize it was, indeed, my golden eyed angel.

"Bella. I'm Bella." I managed to answer, somehow hypnotized by his eyes.

"So, Bella, when are you due?" He smoothly asked.

"Oh, sometime in May, I guess " I responded, before mentally slapping myself.

Why did I tell him that, I couldn't help but wonder. It was like I couldn't lie to him. But then, something else struck me.

"Wait, how did you know?" I questioned him.

"Well, for one, you are showing" and as he answered, the both of us looked down my stomach. "And you're seeing the best OBGY of the state of Washington."

"Edward, could you not tell anyone about this?" I begged him. "I don't want people to know."

"Sure! I won't tell anyone!" He assured me, and with a last longing glance, he left.

I finally made it to the exam room, where I was welcomed by Dr Molina. "Hello Bella. What seems to be the problem today?"

"Well, those last few days, I have been throwing up, and my feet are swollen "

"Okay, lets take a look at your feet " suggested the doctor. "And I will need a urine sample, I have to check your sugar level."

A few minutes later, shyly, I handed my sample, and I had to wait another 20 minutes for her to have to results back.

"Well, it seems like your blood sugar is a little high." Dr Molina explained. "I want you to go home, and put your feet up a few hours a day. If you do as told, the swelling will go down, and you won't have to be on bed rest. And as for the vomiting, that sometimes happens in the month." She went on. " I also have another prenatal prescription for you, and some iron pills, since it seems your iron is very low, and we need to get that back up!"

Once the prescriptions were done, I could leave the hospital. I drove to the drug store. I was wandering in the shop, searching for what I needed when I recognized Jessica with some blond headed girl I never met. Of course, they had to be right behind me when I grabbed the prenatal vitamins I was told to take.

"Hey Bella! Why didn't you tell us you were expecting?" yelled Jessica while I tried to get away.

"Well, according to my cousin, Jason, she cheated on him, and tried to pass the baby off as his!" added her friend as the two of them went to deter her from leaving.

"Wait, are you Lauren?" I wondered, all the while looking for an exit.

"Yeah, I'm Lauren Mallory. Jason's dad is my mom's brother." she answered proudly. "So, who's the father, you lying whore?"

"It's Jason! I've never been with anyone but him!" I tried to justify, knowing however that the two girls weren't going to listen to me .

"Yeah, I bet " smirked Jessica, before they started to push me around.

I was desperately looking around, hoping for any help, when I saw two of the most beautiful women I had ever seen enter the drug store. The shortest one had spiky black hair, and a pale white skin, while the blond one looked like she walked out of a Vogue magazine.

"Eh!" yelled the blond new comer " Get your fucking hand off of her!"

Jessica and Lauren looked up, and as they seemed to recognize the strangers, fear could be seen on their faces.

"Let me tell you this once, and once only." hissed the blond stranger. "If my sister or myself even see you talking to this girl again, we will tear you apart! Do you understand me?"

"Yeah" trembled Lauren.

"Well, you'd better make sure you do" threatened the spiky one. "Don't let me or my sister see you bother her ever again."

As soon as they could, Jessica and Lauren ran off, as fast as their leg could carry them. Relieved that it was finished, I wanted to thank these strangers that helped me out of this, but they were gone before I even got the chance.

Resigned, I went to finish my shopping, and I finally leave the store. I made it home, and went upstairs, lying on my bed while crying my eyes out. To be honest, since I had met Edward, I didn't even think about Jason. I pretty much accepted the fact that I was going to be a single mom. But those cruel things Lauren said reminded me of the horrible way I was dumped.

After a while, I decided to distract myself, and went to check my social network. And then I saw it. Lauren had out on her own profile: 'Ran into former Phoenix slut. Seems like she fucked the whole football team, and doesn't know who the father of her baby is, and is trying to say it's my cousin.'.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew it wouldn't be long, and pretty soon, all folks of Forks would know that I was pregnant.  
Review this Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Now that I found you

Chapter 7

Bella POV

As expected, everyone soon knew I was having a baby. And today, someone even keyed my car with the word 'slut' on my door car. I knew this would happen, and that was the reason why I didn't want anyone to know. If only I had driven the extra hour to Port Angel es instead of going to the drug store in forks, no one would even know.

Still chocked by the vandalism on my car, I called Charlie at the station.

"Hello, Forks police Department. Officer Brent speaking, how may I help you?" prompted the voice.

"Hello Officer Brent, can I speak to my father, Charlie Swan?" I asked, trying to calm myself, but failing.

"Yeah, sure Bella, I'll connect you.." answered the officer, before an electronic sound was heard.

"Chief Swan! How can I help you?" the voice of her father was enough for me to break down once again.

"Hi Dad " I somehow mumbled.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He worried.

"Dad, they know" I cried. "The know about the baby, and someone even keyed my car while I was at Dr Molina's office."

"Okay Baby, I need you to calm down, and drive to the station." He asked. "Do you think you can do this?"

"No " I cried once again, tears running down my face "I'm sorry dad, but I'm too upset, I can't drive Can you come and get me?"

"Right. I"ll be there in ten minutes, just hang on and wait inside the hospital for me, ok?" he asked. "And as for the car, I'll have the body detailed, and it will be like new."

"Okay, dad, thanks " And I was met with the sound of the dead line of the phone.

I was waiting in the hall for my dad when some woman I didn't know approach me.

"Oh, isn't it the the slut that tried to say my nephew was the father of her baby?" she smirked, and I could only assumed she was Lauren Mallory's mother. "And another thing, you'd better stay away from Edward Cullen, because he's going to date my daughter, and no one else!" she threatened. "Besides, why would he even want a plain used up slut like yourself? Yeah, you have some nerve, you slut "

She was about to insult me some more when my dad, who just walked in, interrupted her.

"Excuse me, Sara Mallory, but who are you calling a slut?" he asked, quite aggravated. "You'd better not be insulting my daughter. Let's not forget that we went to high school together, and in the boys room, it said 'for a good time, call Sarah Mallory'." He reminded her. "Oh, and just last week, on look out mountain, I caught your daughter and Tyler Crowley having sex in the back of the car! Must I remind you that I had to to bring them in both stark naked because neither one of them could find their clothes?"

"Well, at least, my daughter was smart enough not to get pregnant." She retorted.

"No Sarah, your daughter wasn't smart, she just has been lucky." He insisted. "And if I found out that she was the one who keyed my daughter's car, she'll be going to jail.!" He threatened.

"No wait!" cried Sarah Mallory. "Lauren didn't key the car! I did. She told me Bella was going to try and make Jason pay child support." She explained.

"That's not true!" I intervened. "I don't even want anything from Jason!"

"Sarah Mallory, you're under arrest for destruction of private property " Charlie read her rights, and put her in the squad car. She was brought to the station, and we could finally get home.

Since that episode, a month had flew by. Everyone had found out about the baby, but for some reason, people pretty much forgot all about that piece of gossip, and moved on the next victim. It seems that Lauren was caught on the baseball field, in quite a compromising position, pretty much naked, with three of the high school male students who weren't uninterested by this view.

Once again, I had an appointment with Dr Molina. It was getting more regular those time since I was past the 8 month of pregnancy. I entered the elevator, as the stairs weren't a possibility anymore, when Edward joined me.

"Oh, hello Bella!" He saluted. "What floor are you going to?"

"The 7th." I answered with a smile.

"What a surprise! Me too!" He smiled too. "Are you going to see Dr Molina?"

I was going to answer that it was, indeed, my destination when the lights went out, and the elevator came to a stop.

"Oh my god.." I started to panic. " Edward, the elevator isn't moving! I can't be in here!" I cried. "The walls are closing in!"

"Okay Bella, calm down!" He tried to reassure. "I'll get us out of here."

I saw him move toward the doors and the electronic board when I heard him mutter.

"Damn The emergency phone isn't working " He sighed and picked up his own cell phone. "Okay, I'll just call Carlisle. He'll know what to do."

And because my good luck never was there when needed, I felt a sudden very sharp pain. It wasn't really a surprise, as I had been feeling them for the past few days, but I thought they were only Braxton Hicks contractions.

"Oh god.." I murmured, realization hitting me.

"What's is wrong Bella?" worried Edward, while waiting for his father to answer his phone.

"I think I'm in labor." I acknowledged.

Edward POV.

"Bella, you can't be in labor" I argued, without conviction though.

"Edward, I know I am." She justified. "I've been having those.. Oh! Fuck-your-mother! Here comes another one!" She moaned in pain, and I winced at seeing my angel suffering.

"Okay, my dad is going to get the call anytime now! He's doctor, he'll help us." I reassured her, hoping that Carlisle wasn't in a surgery. "Oh, hey Dad, listen!" I could finally acknowledge when he answered. "You have to help me!"

"God, Edward, calm down! What's is wrong?" he asked "Did you have a slip up?"

"God, no! no of course!" I denied "Listen, Bella is in labor, and we are stuck in the elevator!"

"Okay, son, I need you to check her cervix and see how dilated she is." he prompted me.

"Dad " I hissed. "I can't do that."

"Son, you need to see if the head is crowning, and for that, you have to look and touch." he tried to reason me.

"Carlisle, I barely even know her!" I whispered frantically "I only talked to her once before!"

"Oh my fucking God! I hate all men!" interrupted Bella, though she wasn't really listening to my talking, as she was trying to ease the pain by breathing. "I just want this kid out of me!" she screamed.

"Okay, Dad, I'll check her " I capitulated.

"Oh, and son, hold your breath, so that the blood won't bother you" he suggested thoughtfully.

"Right. Bella, Carlisle told me to check to see if the head is crowning." I warned her. "I need you to lay on the floor for me." I asked her, as calm as I could as to not panic her.

"Damn, it's wet down here " she muttered as she complied. "Well, that's because my - Owww" she screamed before breathing sharply once again ".. because my water broke.." she concluded, closing her eyes, because of her shyness, I supposed, and because of the pain.

I tried to be as professional as I could as I checked on her, before talking into my cell phone once again.

"Okay Carlisle, I see the top of the head." I told him. "What do I do?"

"Tell her to push." He commanded.

I turned to my angel once again, who was laying, legs apart, on the floor of the elevator, swelling from the pain. If only I knew before entering the bloody machine, my angel and her baby deserved far more than those poor conditions. I would have to ask Alice about that some other time.

"Bella, I need you to push." I prompted her, encouraging her by a smile.

With the next contraction, she started to push, and as she screamed, I tried to tell Carlisle about what was happening.

"The head is out, Carlisle!" I urged him.

"Tell her to take a few quick breaths, and on the count of three, to push again, OK?"

"Bella, on the count of three, you push again, alright?" I asked her, and she nodded frantically, breathing hard. "Okay. One. Two. Three! Push!" I prompted, wincing as her face twisted from the pain.

I watched her push with all her might, and I admired her for her bravery. It all happened fast because the next moment, we could hear the cries of the newborn baby.

"Edward, do you have anything warm to put the baby in?" asked Carlisle, after questioning about the baby and his breathing.

"Warm, I don't know I just have my shirt "I answered doubtfully.

"Okay, it'll have to do." he assessed. "Take it off, and wrap the baby in it."

I did what I was told, and I could finally hand Bella the baby, which turned out to be a baby girl. She had the time to smile at her daughter, when the elevator's doors finally opened, revealing Dr Molina and some nurses. She came in, getting out her emergency birth kit, and cut the cord. Bella was then picked up, and place on a gurney, to be taken to the maternity ward.

Once I was let alone, I could finally breath.

Bella POV.

After one day, I still couldn't believe it. My baby was here.

She was put in the neonatal unit, since I was really close to my ninth month, and Dr Molina had said that she would be fine. I was told that she weighed 7 Lbs, and was 19 inches long. Around my room were flowers and balloons.A Lot of both. I was wondering about all the flowers and balloons and who could have sent them , when the nurse walked in , interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello Miss Swan! How can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Um, did someone call my dad and let him know I'm here?" I wondered, anxious that he would worry himself from me not coming back home.

"Oh, Mr Cullen has already contacted your dad. He's on his way!" She answered, reassuring.

"Oh okay , where did these flowers come from?" I couldn't help but ask.

"They are from Mr Cullen! He brought them in while you were sleeping."

Once the nurse was gone, I could properly think about everything that happened lately. I really needed to thank Edward, as he was on the elevator with me, helped me by delivering my baby, and sent me flowers. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been there. I wondered if he would come today, before remembering that he and his family were, without a doubt, going camping this week end, since it seemed to be what they usually did whenever it was sunny outside. This week end was no exception, I supposed. But they should be back tomorrow evening, I ventured.

Just then, my dad came in, carrying ten stuffed animals.

"Hey Baby, how are you feeling?" He asked, dropping the stuffed animals on my bed.

"I'm OK, Dad. A little sore, that's all." I shrugged.

"That's normal. That's what I heard, anyway " he shrugged too. " So, where is my grand daughter?" he changed subject, looking around as he could not see her.

"She's in the neonatal unit." I answered. "I can page the nurse, and have them bring her in, if you want!" I suggested.

I was about to act as told when the nurse came in, my little baby girl in her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it seems like this little one is ready for feeding!" explained the nurse. "Do you still want to try and breast feed her?"

And as I confirmed that it was indeed what I wanted, I could tell Charlie was getting uncomfortable.

"Um, Bella, I'm going to check and see what's going on at the station." He said, as if on cue. "I'll be back in 30 minutes." He excused himself, before leaving, not without a little smile for his grand daughter.

While my dad was away, the nurse showed me the proper way to have the baby latch on. It seemed like my baby was a natural at this.

"So, have you thought of any names for the baby?" wondered the nurse while cleaning the mess that came from the feeding.

"Yes, I'm going to name her Briana Nicole Swan." I answered, looking at the little angel in my arms.

Dr Molina said that under normal circumstances, I would have been discharged the next day, but considering that I gave birth in an elevator, and that it took a while to get the cord cut, one extra day for observation was for the best.

The nurse had put the baby back into her cradle, and had left me resting when a knock was heard at my door. As soon as I allowed the visitor to enter, I could see five strangers, two of whom I recognized as being the girls that helped me a while ago in the drug store.

"Hello" said the pixie short haired woman I recognized from the store. "My name is Alice, and I'm Edward's sister. This is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and our mother, Esme!" She introduced, each of them smiling when named.

"Nice to meet you.." i answered shyly, quite impressed.

"Wow" yelled enthusiastically Emmett. "I can't believe my baby bro delivered a baby.." he claimed while watching over the little girl.

"Yes, he did, and I am so grateful he was on the elevator with me!" I answered, hoping to show my gratitude in my voice. "I don't know what I would have done without him."

Jasper and Alice were standing close to the window while Esme and Rosalie joined Emmett near the cradle.

"So, what did you name the baby?" asked Rosalie, while smiling at the baby.

"I named her Briana Nicole.." I answered, observing Rosalie smiling at my little girl.

"That is a nice name.." she responded absently, as if she was away in her thought. I could see that something about the little miracle in front of her was touching her.

"Would you like to hold her?" I offered her, as I could hear Briana waking up.

"Can I?" wondered Rosalie, incredulity tainting her voice.

"Of course, go ahead." I smile, happy to be able to content her.

Rosalie POV

I looked down at the beautiful sleeping bundle, and I gently lifted her out of her cradle. I had never seen a more beautiful baby. I wished that I was able to have my own baby, but since I was a vampire, an unchanging body, a corpse frozen in time, I would never get that chance. It was the one thing I hated the most about my life. Or UN life.

Alice POV.

I knew that when Edward left for the hospital, the other day, Bella was going to go into labor. And that's why I didn't warn him. Logical, right?In fact, it was.

I had seen the outcome if he wasn't there, and it wouldn't have been pretty. Poor Bella would have died along with that baby if Edward wasn't there to help. In my first vision, I saw Bella lying there in a pool of her own blood, and the baby would have been strangled to death by the umbilical cord. Why not just tell Edward about it? Nah, he would have refuse to get in the elevator, and it would have ended the same way. I knew my brother was madly in love with her, and he would never have stand that. I just needed to come up with a plan to get them together.

My brother deserved to be happy, and I would not rest until Bella, Briana and Edward were on big happy family.  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top


	8. Chapter 8

Now That I found You

Chapter 8

Bella POV

I couldn't believe how fast life went on.

Briana was now 2 months old, two months we had shared with the Cullen family. Since that day in the hospital, when Edward's family came to visit me, I had been spending a lot of time at their house. It was all the easier as I got to know how charming and pleasant their companies were. I specially got to become really close to Alice.

But tonight, I was at my dad's home, and I had decided to stop at the safe way to get dinner for me and Charlie. I was just about to get Briana out of the car seat, into the shopping cart, when, out of nowhere, this van headed right for me. It seemed like time stopped just long enough for me to notice that van, and already it was heading once again toward me. I was frozen, and I knew I didn't have time to move. Resigned, I tried to shield Briana the best way I could, since she still was in my arms, when, all of a sudden, I felt like I hit a brick wall, and I somehow notice that the van, which was, seconds ago, coming for me, had come to a complete stop.

Shocked, I turned my face, and there, holding me with one arm and Briana with the other, was Edward Cullen. For a moment, I was lost in his golden eyes.

"Bella, are you hurt?" he worried, interrupting my contemplation, bringing me back into my Shocked state. "Whatever you do, don't move!" he prompted.

"Edward, where did you come from?" I couldn't help but ask, his sudden appearance haunting my mind as if it was the only thing my life depended on. "I didn't even see you!"

"I was right behind you, when you grabbed the cart " he explained confidently, somehow convincing. Far too confidently for my liking. Since I couldn't remember him being anywhere near my cart.

"No, you weren't!" I insisted. "In fact, I didn't even see you in the parking lot!"

"Bella, believe me, I was right there." He argued, aggravated. "You're confused from hitting your head!" He justified. "Now, I'm going to take you to the hospital."

And before I even had the chance to argue, Edward had Briana and her seat trapped inside his own car.

"Edward, what about my car?" I asked, resigned.

"Don't worry, I'll have Alice to picket up for you." He answered, already entering Alice number on his cell phone. "Hello, Alice? Hey, Bella was in an accident, and I need you to come and get her car from the safe way!" He told his sister as soon as she took the call.

"Oh my god, is she okay? Is Briana okay?" I could hear Alice's voice screaming through the cell phone.

"Yes, they're fine." reassured Edward. "I just want Carlisle to check them out."

"Edward, Carlisle is at home!" warned Alice, somehow still screaming since I could still hear her voice. "He left the hospital about an hour ago."

"Bella? Change of plan." He explained me as soon as he ended the call. "You're coming home with me."

"I thought we were going to the hospital?" I asked, hesitantly.

"No. Carlisle's the only doctor I trust for you and Briana, and he can check you out at my house." He answered, not letting me any choice.

Once we were at Edward's house, Carlisle checked my head, and Briana, and said that we would be okay. He gave me a couple a Tylenol for the pain, and recommended me some rest. Edward soon brought me back at my Dad's home, and once I was alone in my bedroom, Briana sleeping tightly in her cradle, I could think a little.

The past few months, I had noticed some very strange things about Edward and his family. First of all, I had never seen any of them eat, and when I confronted them about that, the always said they're not hungry, or that they already ate. Another strange thing was those physical thing they shared, as the golden eyes, and the pale skin, that felt so cold to the touch. There also was the fact that whenever it was sunny, I never saw any of the Cullen out. And now, there was the mystery of how fast Edward got to me, coming out of nowhere, and how he stopped the van from crushing me and Briana. I wasn't certain, but I knew that Edward Cullen was far from human.

Edward POV

God. How could I be so careless to expose my secret to Bella? 90 years of living in secret down the drain. I knew that once my family found out what I did, they would be angry with me. Especially Rosalie. I could just hear it now.

"Edward! You dumb ass! How could you be so stupid!" she screamed in her head, well, actually, in my head. "Now, that human is probably going to tell our secret!"

I ignored her, and waited for Carlisle, to talk to him about the incident.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you for a moment?" I pried when I could finally find him alone.

"Sure, son!" He assessed. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, that van was coming right for Bella and Briana " I started, culpability growing inside of me. "And I just couldn't stand there and do nothing! So I ran as fast as I could, and I grabbed her, and pushed her out of the way!" I explained. " Only thing is, she saw me, and I think she knows I'm not human " I conclude darkly.

"Are you sure she saw you?" asked Carlisle, and I knew what he was talking about by his question.

"I'm positive" I sighed, feeling far from positive.

"Well, we only can hope that she will keep the secret " suggested Carlisle, trying to contort me by his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry" interrupted Alice, yelling through the house. "I saw it, she won't tell anyone!" She assured. "And Edward! You and her are going to be very happy!" She added, a smile tainting her voice.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked, intrigued.

"I mean, Edward, that she is your mate!" She answered quite solemnly. And I knew what her vision would imply.

"No Alice, no way!" I refused, angry. "I could never do that! I can't change Bella!" I affirmed. "I won't take her from Briana!"

"Okay, brother, but you should know better than to bet against me " happily concluded Alice, letting me alone with the memory of her vision.

Bella POV.

"Hey, Bells, Billy and Jake invited us for a barn fire and barbecue on the reservation!" screamed my father through the house, before cursing when he heard Briana crying.

I sighed, and went back to cuddling my daughter, trying to calm her.

"Okay, sounds like fun. When do they want us there?" I asked Charlie once I was downstairs, not wanting to wake the baby once again.

"Billy said to come around 5." answered Charlie, before getting back at watching his baseball game on the television.

As we were getting closer to 5 o'clock, I got dressed, and put Briana in a cute jumper set that Alice got her. On it, it said 'Born to shop'. I snorted. Alice had said that even though I hated shopping and make-over, her niece, since she was considering her as her niece, and me, her as her aunt, was going to love them.

Charlie and I arrived at Jacob's house, and soon enough, Jacob gave me a huge hug.

"Hey Bells! Long time no see!" He exclaimed. "Hey Briana! Wow, Bells, she looks just like you! How old is she now?" He wondered, smiling to my little girl.

"She's almost three months old, Jake " I sighed. "She's growing far to fast for my liking!" I complained.

"And where did she get that cute outfit?" He smirked as he read the inscription.

"Alice got it for her." I explained.

"Wait." he interrupted all of a sudden. "You mean Alice, as in Alice Cullen?"

"Um Yeah? Why?" I wondered, surprised.

"Listen, Bells " he started, seeming hesitant. "You need to stay away from the Cullen family." He warned.

"No, wait just a minute!" I cut him off "Who the hell are you to tell me who to be friend with?" I asked, aggravated.

"Bells, they're not safe" He tried to reason me "I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone" He warned me.

"Okay, Jake, what is it?" I urged him.

"Okay." He sighed. "About 70 years ago, my great great grand father was patrolling the land when he saw a very strange group of people." he explained. "they were hunting on our land, and they had strange gold eyes. Our tribe had a similar problem with these type of strangers, a few years ago, only, their eyes were red, and they had killed several tribal men and women on the Res. My great great grand father knew he was out numbered, but he wasn't about to let some Cold ones threaten his family. So he was about to approach them when the blond one, their leader, without a doubt, started to talk. ' We wish you and your people no harm', he said to my great great grand father. ' In order for you to trust us, we will make a treaty with you and your people'. And so it was decided that the Cullen would not set a foot on our lands, and in turn, we would not tell their secret." concluded Jake.

"Okay, so that was 70 years ago, Jacob." I sighed. "What does that have to do with the Cullen family?" I wondered.

"Well, according to the stories, they are the same Cullen family." he answered. "Only thing is that they added two new members. Look I know it just seems like a scary story." He sighed. "But I just don't trust them. Promise me you'll be careful". He pried with so much worry that I couldn't deny him that.

"I promise, Jake."

Later that night, I couldn't get Jacob' story out of my mind. I needed to get more information. I looked up Quileute legends on internet, and I saw things like the Legend of the Slapping Beaver, and something about the Great Flood. Then, remembering what Jake told me, I decided to search about the Cold Ones, and soon enough, a site for Vampire from A to Z came up. The first few things I read were crazy, but as I went on my reading, I noticed some things that matched Edward, like the speed, the strength, or his pale and cold hard skin.

As difficult as it seemed to believe, I had no doubt. Edward was a vampire. And I wasn't going to let him lie to me one minute longer.

I drove to the Cullen house, with Briana in the backseat. Anxious, not about myself, but the reaction I would get, I walked up the steps, and rang the bell. It was Esme who greeted me.

"Oh, hello dear!" she smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I need to speak to Edward." I asked, and I just had time to speak before he came down the stairs. "Edward, I need to talk to you in private." I told him.

"Okay, grab your coat, I'll take you somewhere we can talk" He suggested.

I was about to grab Briana when Esme interrupted me.

"Why don't you leave her here?" She suggested.

Now, I know that I should be scared to leave my baby to a family of vampires, but I realized that I had nothing to be afraid of, as Esme had watcher Briana numerous times before, and has always been perfectly safe. The only difference was that I knew the truth, now.

Edward and I drove in his Volvo until we reached, somewhere lost in the middle of the forest, a meadow.

"Okay, Bella, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" he asked, seeming quite resigned and cold.

"You don't have to lie anymore." I told him "I know what you are."  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top


	9. Chapter 9

Now That I found You

Chapter 9

Bella POV

"You don't have to lie anymore" I told him "I know what you are"

"Oh, and what is that?" wondered Edward, quite sarcastically, even though fear could be heard in his voice.

"You and your family are vampires " I whispered, locking eyes with him.

"Are you afraid?" he finally asked after a moment of silence.

"No, I'm not afraid." I answered sincerely. "Why would I be afraid? You still are the same Edward I met at the hospital, the same Edward who delivered my baby, and saved my life. The same Edward who saved me from that van that almost crushed me." I justified. "How could I be afraid of the man I'm in love with?"

"Bella " he murmured. "What did you say?"

"I'm in love with you." I repeated, more firmly this time. "I have been since the moment I saw you at the hospital."

"Bella, you don't understand." He hissed, tormented. "I have killed people!"

"I don't care." I ignored him, stubborn. "I love you, and I trust you." I rested my hand against his cold cheek. "I know you would never hurt me or Briana."

"Bella, how can you love me?" wondered Edward, closing his eyes at my warmth. "I'm a monster. I'm not even human! How could we even be together?"

"Edward, do you know who was a monster?" I asked him, getting angry, putting some distance between us. "My ex boyfriend, Jason. I told him I was pregnant, and he dumped me on the side of the road, letting me there. I had to call a friend to pick me up!" I cried. " He hasn't even once tried to contact me about the baby!" I tried to quiet my breathing, before getting myself lost once again in his eyes. "You could never be a monster, and I could never be afraid of you. The only thing I'm afraid of is that you're going to disappear, and that I'll never see you again."

Edward caressed my cheek, and looked deep into my eyes. "I will never leave you." he whispered. "You don't know how long I've waited for you " And then, he pressed his cold lips to my warm ones.

The kiss started out sweet and tender, but then built up. It was like months of built up passion flooded in that one kiss.

"Bella " he whispered once we broke apart. "Now that you know, you have to promise that you'll never tell my secret to anyone."

"I promise I won't ever tell." I assured him.

"Oh, Bella, I tried to fight it, but I couldn't I tried to stay away from you, but I just can't " He murmured while holding me close to him. "I'm in love with you too "

Edward and I spent a few more minutes at the meadow, just looking into each others eyes, and talking about everything and anything. I asked him as many questions I could about vampires, and he cleared up all the myths for me.

"Okay, so you mean to tell me that you can go out in the sun, and it won't burn you?" I insisted, note quite comprehending. "But then, why are you always hiding whenever it's sunny."

Just then, Edward stood up, and slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

"This is what I am, Bella." He said, gravely. "This is why we don't go out in the sun, my family and I If we did, everyone would know we are different, and it would mean death for myself and my family."

And while he was speaking, I could see the sun light sparkling on Edward skin like million diamonds. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. We stayed a while just watching each other, as the sun started his course down in the sky.

"It's getting late " I sighed "We should head back, I have to get back to Briana."

We drove back to Edward's home, and we held each others hands all along. His cold hand felt so right in mine. I used to thought what I had with Jason was love, but it was nothing compared to what I felt with Edward.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, we were greeted by Alice. She was jumping up and down, and went right to hug me, and then hug Edward.

"You see? I knew it, Edward! I knew it!" She screamed, excited. "I knew everything would work out! I'm so happy for you, guys! You're going to be happy, and one day, Bella will be one of us!"  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	10. Chapter 10

Now That I Found You

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just having fun with her characters.

Warning: contains some explicit love scenes

Chapter 10

Bella POV

I didn't see the next three months fly by. All was for the best since I had found out about Edward and his family. And let me tell you that having a vampire boyfriend was the best.

Edward was able to sneak into my room and watch me sleep, and since he was able to read people thoughts, he could tell when Charlie was approaching the room, so that he could hide in my closet. And the best part was that he always knew what Briana needed. I never had to guess when Edward was around. He just had to read her mind, and he could know when she needed to be changed, and when she needed to be held, or when she was hungry.

The only bad thing was that Edward wouldn't touch me like I wanted him to. I wish he would let loose. It had been three months, and in those three months, he had done nothing but give me chaste kisses. I longed for that kiss he gave me in the meadow that day, but still nothing. Ever since Edward and I started dating, I kept having fantasies about making love to me, and it always started the same way.

We would be in our meadow, and he would start giving me soft sweet kisses, that would grow more and more passionate. In my fantasy, Edward kissed and licked down my neck, and removed my shirt, my bra soon following. He would kiss and lick each of my nipples until they were hard and throbbing. By this point of the fantasy, I had to touch myself.

I ran my hands down my body, and tweaked my nipples. I soon traced my body down to my center, needing more. I slowly ran my fingers along my slit, and pushed them inside. I imagined it was Edward's hard cock in my pussy, and I started to pump in and out my hole as I could. I was grateful that Edward was on one of his hunting trip, and would not be here for at least an hour.

The whole time I was pleasuring myself, I could feel my phone vibrating. But there was no way in hell I was going to stop now, not when I was so close to my climax. I was just about to scream out Edward's name, my heart racing, my head flung back, when I heard it.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

There, in my window, coming in, was Edward. I didn't even get a chance to say anything, and I was pinned on the bed under Edward's hard body. The next thing I knew, his tongue was in my mouth, not that I complained, he tasted like honeysuckle, and his hands were touching my breasts.

"Oh god, Edward, please, I need you to touch me " I moaned.

"Bella, I could smell your arousal before I even climbed in your window " his husky voice whispered in my ear. "What were you thinking about, my love, that got you so excited?"

"I was thinking about you, and what it would be like for you to touch me " I admitted, shuddering under his touch.

"How was I touching you, Bella?" He inquired, his nose tracing my jaw.

"You were kissing and licking my nipples " I murmured, shivers of anticipation coursed down my spine.

And Edward was now opening my pajama top, and he started kissing my nipples.

"Was I doing that, Bella?" He asked, stopping for a second, before taking once again one of my nipple in his mouth.

"Oh god, yes just like that " I could only mumble.

"What else did I do?" he murmured while he changed of nipple.

"Um you took your hand " I whispered "And you started rubbing my lit "

"Would you like me to touch you, Bella?" he teased, his hands flying above my skin.

"Yes, I would love that " I urged him,

He took his ice cold fingers, and he rubbed them against my folds. My arousal was so apparent I was sure there was a puddle on the bed.

"Bella " groaned Edward. "So wet for me " He groaned once again. "Is this what I do to you?"

"Yes." I moaned.

And then, he entered my pussy with two of his fingers, and pumped in and out. I never felt anything like this before, not even when I masturbated by myself. He was able to reach places that I could never get, and that got me moaning more that I would care to admit.

"Oh, God, don't stop!" I pleaded, knowing that I was getting close to my climax.

"Bella, God is not here, just Edward." He groaned, almost animalistic.

"Edward, I'm so close."

"Yes, I need you to come for me , baby " prompted Edward. "Come on my fingers."

And I did as told, breathlessly. When he pulled his fingers out, I felt empty. Then Edward did something that was so sexy that I got me all aroused once again. He took the fingers he had inside me, and he slowly licked each and all of them.

"Bella, you taste so good!" He moaned. "I don't trust myself enough to go any further than we did tonight, but as soon as I'm ready, I'm going to taste you right from the source." he warned me with his huskiest voice, and I couldn't wait for this day.

As for now, I sat up and tried to unbutton his pants, but he stopped me as soon as he understood what I was planning.

"I want to please you too " I told him, pleading him with my eyes.

"Bella, tonight was about you, and your pleasure." He explained. "I don't think I can handle you touching me down there just yet."

"Edward, what happened?" I wondered once we were finally comfortably lying on my bed. "You never touched me like that before."

"I talked to Carlisle about our relationship" answered Edward. "He said that, as long as I was careful, I could bring you pleasure without loosing control. I just need to practice so that we could go further each time" he smiled, and I couldn't help that same shiver of anticipation. "Now, Love, I need you to get some sleep. Briana is going to be up in the next few hours " concluded Edward, and I couldn't deny him that.

I laid in his arms as he hummed to me my lullaby, trying to find it in me to sleep. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but smile. I was so looking forward to practicing with Edward! As soon as possible.  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	11. Chapter 11

Now That I Found You

Chapter 11

Warning: contains explicit sex scenes

Edward POV

I went to Briana's crib as soon as I knew she was going to wake up. I wanted Bella to get a few more hours of sleep. I picked Briana up, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, little angel, are hungry?" I cuddled her.

Briana gave me her big smile, and laughed at me. Ever since the day she was born, she had me wrapped around her finger. It also helped that it seemed she wasn't naturally suspicious of me and my being a vampire.

I went down the stairs in vampire speed, since Charlie wasn't home anymore, and got her bottle ready. I held her and rocked her in the rocking chair while she drank it, and burped her when needed. I loved her as if she was my own daughter. In fact, she probably was the closet I would ever get to having a daughter, considering that, being a vampire, I would never be able to have children. I changed her diaper, and her one-see, and once I was done, got upstairs to place her back in her cradle. She fell back to sleep almost instantly.

The next second, I was climbing back into bed with Bella, and I wrapped my arms around her. She rolled over and kissed my lips.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you." I apologized.

"That's ok, you can wake me whenever you want." she smiled sleepily. "Is Briana still asleep?"

"Yes, I just checked on her, and she already had her bottle." I reassured her. "I changed her and put her back to sleep."

"You're so good with her " she sighed, amazed.

"Well, I do have experience with babies, you know, after all the voluntary work I did at the hospital " he justified.

"Yeah, thank god for that." She laughed, somehow nervously. "If it wasn't for that fact,we would have never met, and you wouldn't have been there when I gave birth." She got a little closer to me, hugging me by the waist. "I love you so much "

"I love you too." I assured her, kissing her hair.

"I was thinking " started Bella, and I could feel the blush warming her cheeks. "Since Briana is still asleep, and charlie not home, it would be a great time for us you know, practice." She suggested, looking up at me.

"Sounds like a great idea, Miss Swan " I whispered, tightening my hold on her.

"Edward, I want to touch you " She pleaded.

"I don't know, Bella" I hesitated. "I'm afraid I might hurt you "

"You won't, I trust you!" She assured me. "I know! If it gets to be to much, you will have a safe word."

"A safe word?" I wondered, not quite understanding.

"Yeah, a safe word, like " She seemed to think about it for a few seconds before straightening herself up. "Cake!" she exclaimed. "If what I'm doing it to much, you say Cake."

And she didn't let me think about it twice.

Bella POV

I kissed Edward on the lips and started kissing his neck. All the while, I tried to unbutton his shirt. Once I was done, which revealed to be quite a test for my clumsiness, I kissed down his chest, and licked each of his nipples. I slowly made my way down his stomach, savoring his skin, and kissed each of his abs. I could tell he was getting nervous by the iron grip he had on the bed post, but I didn't want to stop yet.

I slowly unbuttoned his pants, and I reverently pulled out his huge erection. I slowly ran my hand up and down the length. He was closing his eyes, moaning, and squeezing the bed post. I took it as a good sign, so I started kissing the tip. I licked the pre cum forming on it, and I soon slid him in my mouth, slowly, letting him hit the back of my throat. He tasted like a cold peppermint stick, and I couldn't get enough of him or his tast. Every few minutes, I would lick and suck his balls.

He kept moaning and screaming in pleasure, and soon, I could feel him getting tense. He climaxed, and I shallowed all of his cold cum, slipping down my throat. He did try to pull away, but I wouldn't let him, and he didn't seem to have that much will.

"Bella, I'm not sure that was safe for you to shallow like that " he finally worried, once he had his unnecessary breathing back. "What if there was venom in my semen?"

"Hey, you are not the only one who talked to Carlisle!" I answered him, lying back against him.

"You talked to him? When?" He wondered, surprised.

"The last time I came over." I explained. "I asked him if it would be safe for me, if and when we became intimate, to taste your semen, and he said it was."

"Yeah, but what about the venom?" persisted Edward.

"Well, Carlisle did some testing, and he said that the venom content was so low that I would have to shallow three oceans of semen to even be affected." I hated getting that much into details, as my blush could tell, but it had to be done.

"That's very good to know, because I quite enjoyed what you did for me " concluded Edward, his voice husky once again.

"Did you, Mr Cullen?" I played along.

"Yeah " he whispered. "In fact, I enjoyed it so much that I want to return the favor."

Who was I to refuse?  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	12. Chapter 12

Ed's pov

Never in my hundred plus years on this planet, have I ever felt anything as incredible as when Bella had her mouth on my cock.

I always thought that the act of a women performing Oral sex on a man was degrading and demeaning for the woman, and a man should be sickened for letting this happen, but It really seemed right, like this was how it was supposed to be, plus it was a turn on for both of our parts.

I couldn't even hold back my moans any more, I could smell her arousal leaking from her filling me with even more want and desire than ever, and I knew as soon as she was finished pleasuring me I would pleasure her even more.

I kissed her lips and kissed and sucked at her neck I licked my way down her body, tasting her, until I reached her sweet mound I kissed her nub and licked up her folds I flicked at her clit using my vampire speed.

I could tell by the moans of pleasure that would escape Bella told me she was enjoying this.

It's a good thing as a vampire I don't feel pain, because if I did I would be in it now with Bella's death grip on my hair, I wouldn't be surprised that when we was finished I would be missing locks of hair.

But I pushed my tongue deep inside her until I felt her G spot.

"Oh god." She moaned loudly as I brought her closer and closer to her peak.

"Edward I can't take it I need you inside me. Please make love to me." She panted in between her moans.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want to hurt you." I added.

"Please I need you; I need you inside me right now." She moaned holding tightly onto me.

I pulled my head from between her legs and lined my erection with her pulsating heat.

I would have liked to be Bella's first lover, but it was not meant to be, and it didn't bother me at all because I knew that we were meant to be. I pushed inside her and for the first time I felt like I was home, like I had found my other half.

I thrust in and out of her slowly at first not wanting to hurt her, until she started to tell me to go faster, harder and deeper.

I met all of her commands, wanting nothing more than to please her, and show her just how much I loved her.

I rolled over still with myself inside her and put her on top.

I had never felt anything as pleasurable as Bella riding me.

Never again would I judge my family for their thoughts of sex with their mates again.

Emmett and Jasper said that sex was second in pleasure to human blood.

I have to disagree if I had a choice between drinking someone dry and becoming intertwined in my love so fully I would pick sex over blood any day of the week.

B pov

I had never had so many orgasms before in my life, and I loved every minute of it.

There was no way that Edward was a virgin, no one could possibly know so many moves, so perfect.

I know he can't read my mind, but it felt like when we were making love it was like he was inside my head.

It was like he knew just the right way to touch me and where to touch me.

I only wish that I would have waited for him to be my first, instead of sleeping with Jason the only good that came out of that experience was Briana.

I lay next to Edward hot sweaty and completely satisfied, but now getting slightly tired.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I once again fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It has now been a month since Bella and Edward made love. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

B's pov

Ever since that night Edward and I had made love it was like something snapped inside of us.

We could not get enough of each other, we made love in every place we could.

In the meadow, in my room, in his room, in his car in my car, in Carlisle's office, on the kitchen counter, you name it we had sex on it in it and around it.

Each and every time was better than the last, so it never got boring, and I don't think either of us wanted to stop any time soon.

But I'm pretty sure we were driving Edward's family crazy with all the love making, but as Edward told me he had spent over 90 yrs listening to them every time they had sex, now it was time for them to listen to him having sex.

We are enjoying another round of hot love making right now in fact. I loved when Edward talked dirty to me, because well you would have never guessed that Edward Cullen the gentleman would ever say anything like this. "You like that don't you my angel, you like when my cock is deep inside you, It feels so good filling you up doesn't," Edward moaned grinding into me, which drove me nuts.

I panted, and rocked myself against him moaning his name over and over again.

"Yeah Bella you are so tight and wet and hot and all mine, say you are mine." Edward growled in his sexy vampire purr.

"I'm yours." I moaned and Edward began to buck me against him.

"Oh god yes" I moaned loudly, and went faster.

We reached our climax just in time for Briana to wake up and let us know she wanted our attention.

"Ok baby girl mommy is coming." I cooed as I walked over to her, and picked her up from her crib.

I kissed her beautiful sweet head as I rocked her.

Edward handed me a bottle with a smile to the both of us.

I fed her the bottle grinning at Edward; he was always so helpful when it came to her, when it came to anything actually. Briana was now 8 months old and was starting to say little words, it was really quite adorable because it was when no one was expecting it.

As Briana turned her head towards Edward she smiled hugely around her bottle.

"Dada." She mumbled in an excited baby cooe.

I beamed in delight, as Edward stared in surprise at the both of us.

"Bella did She just talk?" Edward asked amazed.

"Yeah she did, she called you Dada." I said with a grin.

"Are you mad, I know I'm not her father?" Edward said with a slight frown, but I could tell that he was overjoyed by this. "Edward why would I be mad you might as well be her father, you have been there for her since she was born, Unlike Jason, who hasn't even bothered to call or see her, no as far as I'm concerned you are Briana's daddy." I said gently with a hopeful smile.

Edward looked like if he could he would have tears in his eyes at any moment.

"Bella you just made me the happiest man in the entire world." He said, and gave me a peck on the lips. "You've made me just as happy, you know I want to make it Official I want you to legally be Briana's father, I want her to have your name, it just seems right." I said. "Really, Bella I would love that more than anything." Edward said his smile widening.

Ed's pov

Bella had just made me the happiest vampire ever I was going to legally be Briana's father, this is something that I had never thought would happen, that I would be a father.

It was exciting to think about, but I had also been thinking of proposing to Bella for the last few months.

I knew we hadn't been together long, but I knew there was no one else I wanted to spend eternity with, now once could take hold of my heart this deeply.

I also for the first time was willing to change Bella, but only if she wanted it and when she wanted it.

The decision would be hers and hers alone, but I needed to plan the perfect romantic setting.

My phone rang and Alice was on the other end, well of course the pixie would see this coming.

"Oh Edward I just seen a vision of you, are you really going to ask Bella to marry you?" Alice asked sounding excited.

"Yes Alice I am , but I need to find a romantic way to do it, any ideas?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course I have Ideas, I've been planning this since you and Bella got together." Alice said amused.

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Alright tell me something." I said.

"Okay Bro how about next week on Christmas Eve I have everyone leaves the house and go up to Alaska for some family hunting then you and Bella can have the house to your selves, you will serve her a romantic dinner and then at the strike of midnight you will take her outside on the balcony and in the sky the words 'Will you marry' me will appear." Alice said her voice sounding dramatic.

That sounds just about perfect, but what about Bri?" I asked. "Not a problem I will have Esme talk to Bella about letting us take her to the cabin with us, since we won't all be hunting at the same time, there will always be someone to watch her, so don't worry bro leave it to me, and before you know it we will have a wedding to plan." Alice said sounding excited again.

I chuckled.

"Good." I grinned.

"You are going to let me plan your wedding right?" Alice said hopeful.

I chuckled again.

"That's up to Bella." I said with a smug grin.

Because I knew how much Bella would complain about Alice going overboard on anything.

A's pov

I was so happy for my brother ever since Bella and him found each other, he has been so happy and now he was making plans to ask Bella to marry him, and I was going to plan them the most beautiful wedding anyone had ever seen.

This one thing and one thing only I was going to have to take a shopping trip with Bella I needed to make sure she had the perfect outfit on when Edward popped the question.

I dialed her number and I could her moans and excuses already. "Hey Bella get dressed you and I are going shopping." I said feeling giddy still from my talk with Edward.

"Oh come on Alice I hate shopping." Bella groaned.

"Listen I am not taking no for an answer now get up get dressed and I'll be there in 20 minutes." I said with a smug smile at her sigh.

"What about Briana, You can leave her with Rosalie she loves watching Briana." I said.

Ok, but why do I need new clothes?" Bella asked reluctantly.

"I can't tell you, but you are going to love it." I squealed. I couldn't help it; I loved this kind of shopping the most.

"Ok Alice Its easier not to fight you, see you soon." Bella sighed again.

B's pov

Alice dragged me into store after store and had me try on dress after dress, it took forever, and every one that I had on Alice was shoving seven more on me, with a 'Nah', or 'Gross not that one', we finally found the perfect one at the 10th store it was a mid length blue strapless dress that seemed to make my pale skin glow, it was as smooth as satin, and clung to my skin perfectly, showing my features better than any other dress that I have tried on.

The last stop was at Victory secret.

I found a black teddy and thong set and red baby doll satin nighty and a blue corset with thong, that I knew Edward would just love.

I tried to pay for them but Alice beat me to it each time and paid for all the clothes.

I had no idea what Edward had planned, but I couldn't wait to find out.  



	14. Chapter 14

A few days before Christmas Eve Now That I found You chapter 14

B's pov

I woke up for the third morning sick as a dog.

I practically killed myself getting to the toilet in my bathroom.

I was actually happy that Edward was away on one of his family hunting trips, that he didn't have a chance to see this.

I threw up again, damn how can I still be throwing up I thought I haven't eaten anything since last night, how could there be anything in my stomach left to throw up.

God I need to get something for this flu or whatever it is.

Just then Briana started to cry and I struggled for the strength to go and take care of her.

On the way to the crib I noticed the date on the Calendar.

Damn. I thought.

How can not notice that I was two weeks late for my period.

No, it can't be!

There's no way!

Is it possible I asked myself?

I got dressed, got Briana dressed and drove down to Port Angeles, tears sliding down my cheeks the whole way.

I went to the drug store, quickly wiping my tears away as I entered.

Here was no way I was going to go and get a pregnancy test in Forks, like Charlie said, it was a small town and the truth will come out fast, and I wasn't going to have people spreading it around before I even got a chance to tell Edward or my father.

I picked up at least 5 tests, not even caring which one's I got I paid for them and brought them home.

Luckily for me Briana fell asleep in the car, and stayed asleep as I placed her back in her crib.

Could I do this again, and isn't too soon, Briana is only 8 months old, which means if I am pregnant she will be 17 months old when this baby is born.

I don't know if I will be able to handle a toddler and a new born at the same time, god knows just having a toddler was hard enough.

I took each of the tests peed on each of them and waited the five minutes for the results; it was the longest five minutes of my life.

Suddenly the timer rang and I picked up the first of the five. Positive, then the next positive, all the tests confirmed it I was pregnant.

My hands immediately touched my stomach , how could I be pregnant?

Edward told me that Vampires couldn't have children, but was he wrong?

I quickly turned on my computer and looked up Vampires and pregnancy I found out that there was something called a succubus A female vampire who seduces human men , and then I seen something called an Incubus A male vampire who has the ability to impregnate his victims.

I knew that for a fact Rosalie could never have children, and neither could Esme or Alice because their bodies were frozen, but mine wasn't, mine changed.

Under normal circumstances I would have driven to Dr Molina's office to confirm my pregnancy, but I knew one thing for sure this was not going to be a normal Pregnancy.

I had all of the Cullens numbers programmed in my phone and I called the one who would know how to help me with this.

The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello, hello Carlisle." I stuttered nervously.

"Hello Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle's voice said from the other line.

"Carlisle I have a problem, Is there any way you can come home I need to talk to you in private." I said not wanting to say over the phone in case the others might hear.

"Of course Bella I'll leave right now." Carlisle said seriously. "Whatever you do please don't tell Edward why you are leaving I don't want to upset him." I said glancing down at my stomach.

"Yes of course Bella I am on my way." Carlisle said.

"I'll be waiting for you at your house," I said. "Don't worry I know where you keep the spare key." I added.

"Ok Bella I'll be there as soon as I can." He said then we both hung up.

I flopped down the stairs, and went to Charlie who had been asleep on the couch the whole time.

I gave him a poke, and waited for him to wake up.

He grumbled, but sat up, and looked at me with tired eyes.

"What is it Bells?" He yawned.

"Can you watch Briana for me?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure, but why, where are you going?" He wondered.

I didn't know what to say, I knew I could trust Charlie with anything, but I just wasn't ready to tell anyone this but Carlisle.

"Just going out to stock up the fridge a little, I'd take her with me, but I just got her to sleep, and well I could just use a break." I lied for once in my life smoothly.

Charlie nodded in understanding.

"Alright Bells, just don't take too long." He said.

"Ok." I said, then I was walking out to my car.

I arrived at the Cullen house and let myself in; I was there in 20 minutes when Carlisle came inside the house.

I got myself comfortable in Carlisle's office, and let my worry and sadness hit me I was hugged myself, and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Bella where are you?" Carlisle's concerned voice called out.

"I'm in your Office." I stuttered out.

"What's wrong Bella, did something happen?" Carlisle asked looking me over for any kind of pain that might be causing my tears.

"Well for the past few days I was throwing up every morning, at first I thought it was the flu and then this morning when I was getting Briana up for her breakfast I saw the Calendar, and I noticed that I was 2 weeks late for my monthly gift." I explained, feeling more and more nervous as I went on.

"Oh I See." Carlisle said with wide shocked eyes.

"Yeah so I got five tests and they all said Positive." I said biting my lip to hold back more tears.

"Bella I have to ask you something and I promise it won't go any further then you and me." Carlisle said seriously.

"Ok." I said nervously.

"Have you been with anyone other than Edward?" Carlisle asked looking uncomfortable himself.

NO of course not I love Edward I would never do that to him, God Not again," I screamed "Why does everyone assume I cheated on the father of my baby?" The tears were now falling again, and I couldn't even see.

Pain and anger mixed violently in me as I glared at Carlisle.

"I am sorry Bella I had to ask, do you realize if you are truly pregnant what a miracle this is, in all of my 300 plus yrs on this planet I had never heard of this happening." Carlisle said quickly, and at that my anger was erased.

I nodded at that, he was right after all, a human and a vampire being able to have a baby, seems like a miracle for sure.

"Well, let's give you an Ultra sound on you to see how the fetus is developing, could you get undressed and lay down on the exam table?" Carlisle asked guiding me out of his office and into another room that was looked just like a real hospital room.

"Sure." I nodded, and he left the room to give me some privacy.

A few minutes later I had finished and he was back and had the ultrasound machine ready to go.

Alright Bella this is going to be a little cold." He said, then ran some device over my stomach and we saw a little bean on the screen, do you see that little peanut shaped thing there Bella?" Carlisle asked with a awe grin.

I beamed.

"I sure do." I said weakly.

"Congratulations you are definitely pregnant." He said in pride. I didn't know whether to cry or laugh it was like I was having a mixture of emotions.

"Carlisle since this is probably not going to be a normal pregnancy I want you to be my doctor." I said seriously.

"Sure No problem Bella I would be happy to be your doctor, I will have to warn you that what I will do will be based on Trial and error, I don't have any experience with human/vampire pregnancies." Carlisle said, but with all the confidence in his voice how could you doubt him.

"I trust you." I said with a small smile.

Carlisle POV

I could not believe my eyes when I looked at the ultrasound machine, there is was as clear as day, The fetus that was growing inside of Bella.

Before I ran the ultrasound I had to ask her if there was any possibility if she was with anyone else. I felt bad doing it, because of what her Ex put her through, but as a father I had to protect my son from being hurt.

As soon as she told me that she had never been with anyone, but Edward I knew she was telling the truth.

I could tell from the look in her eyes.

I tried to find as much information as I could about Bella's pregnancy, but there wasn't much there.

They only thing I did find was that when the baby was ready to be born, they ripped its way out of the mother killing them in the process.

I knew that if that were true I would have to treat this not like a normal pregnancy and that when the baby was big enough I would have to get the baby out as safely as possible, I knew I could do it, I wouldn't let Bella or that baby down.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas Eve Morning

B's pov

I woke up this morning, and I found a note on my bed, with a single red rose attached to it.

I slept a little longer this morning, because Esme and the girls took Briana for a few days to their Cabin in Alaska.

The note said,

Hello my love, I want you to go down stairs have a good breakfast, and be ready in one hour, at that time a car will arrive for you and will take you to your first destination. When you get in the car you will find a blind fold, please trust me and put it on. The driver will help you get to each and every destination.

Yours forever Edward.

Wow, I wonder what this was all about; maybe he was going to be giving me my Christmas present early today.

I ate, got dressed and exactly one hour later I heard a beep.

In the drive way was a long white stretch limo.

Had Edward really did all this to give me a present?

I eagerly climbed inside and found the blind fold then hesitantly I put it on.

I listened to the radio on the way there, anxiously ready for this big surprise gift that Edward had put so much into.

Finally the car came to a stop and the driver helped me out of the car.

The driver greeted me warmly.

"Hello Miss Swan we have been expecting you, your day of pampering begins now." He said.

I beamed at his words, then I took off the blindfold and I was at the most prestigious spa in all of Port Angeles.

I entered the spa in awe, the driver walking me in, and once we got it the front desk he flashed a card out to her.

"Cullen." He said and with that the front desk lady had me into another room.

I had a facial, mud bath, a Swedish massage; I was there for at least four hours.

The last thing I had done while I was there was a waxing.

I would have done the steam room, but that wouldn't have been safe for the baby.

I had planned the perfect way to tell Edward in the house in Carlisle office I took one of the pregnancy tests and put it in a box with a tee-shirt I found for the baby , that said If you think I am cute you should see my daddy.

I got dressed and found another note in the dressing room of the spa.

My dearest Bella

Your Day of Beauty is not quite over yet the driver will take you to your next destination. Once again please put on the blind fold you find in the car.

yours forever Edward

This time it was another limo that picked me up a black one.

I found another Blindfold and another red rose on the seat.

I put it on now without hesitation and we were driving for 20 minutes before the car came to a complete stop.

The driver got out and I was greeted by a female voice.

"Hello Miss Swan I will be doing your hair and make-up today." She said sounding calm, and happy.

At that I was lead out of the car, we walked for a bit, then she sat me down and began on me.

I had my hair washed, and curled and styled, the next stop was the nail tech she gave me a beautiful French manicure.

Finally I was ready for make-up.

I was at the Beauty parlor for at least another 3 hours.

It was now 5pm when the next Limo picked me up.

I found another note and another rose this time a pink one.

My dearest Bella

I hope you have enjoyed your day of pampering and beauty,

I will be waiting for you, when you get to the house go to my room and there you will find a bag hanging in my closet. Open it up and put on everything you find inside,

Yours forever

Edward.

After reading the note I smiled as I thought of the many different things that could be inside.

When I finally got to The Cullen House at 6:15 pm I let myself in and climbed the stairs to Edward's bedroom in the closet I found the bag, when I opened it I saw the most beautiful dress I had ever seen and the sexiest blue bra and panties set.

But just seeing it made me wonder where he got it, and why he had bought it, the thought excited me a little.

I put the thong underwear on and the blue bra and stepped into the blue dress.

It was mid length and strapless, I felt pretty wearing it, and once I got done putting everything on I found another note at the bottom of the dress bag.

My dearest Bella

Now that you are dressed I want you to go outside and go to the balcony I am closer then you know. Can't wait to see you

Yours forever Edward.

I grinned at that, and my heart swelled at the thought of being by Edward's side again finally, but at the same time I was a little nervous of telling him about our baby.

I slowly walked to the Balcony and opened the doors and right there waiting for me wearing a black tuxedo was Edward.

I had tears in my eyes when I seen how handsome he looked, he was to perfect.

I couldn't even help myself as I went to him.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the table on it was another red rose and a covered entree.

He pulled out my seat and we both sat down.

The food was delicious, he made my favorite Mushroom Ravioli it was the first meal we ate on our first date, it was like reliving that day, then for dessert I had a piece of strawberry cheesecake with drizzled chocolate on top.

When I was done eating music began to play.

"Bella would you dance with me?" Edward asked me love dancing in his eyes.

"Um Edward , are you sure, you know I can't dance?" I said shyly blushing at his intense gaze at me.

"Its all the leading my love, just one dance?" Edward said giving me the most min-blowing, heart-warming crooked smile I have ever seen, and just then the most perfect song began to play.

How could I say no?

"Now That I Found You"

How can I believe That my heart would find someone like you You see me, the real me No in between s, I had nowhere to hide You took away the walls around me Made me feel safe to share my truth

I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken Is holding nothing back Now that I found you You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true Now that I found you Now that I found you

I do believe we're meant to be Our chemistry will last forever And through the years We'll see some tears We'll conquer fears And together we will grow Looking in your eyes They tell me I no longer have to feel alone

I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken Is holding nothing back Now that I found you You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true Now that I found you Now that I found you

You see me, the real me You believe in me

I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken Is holding nothing back Now that I found you You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true Now that I found you Now that I found you

[ TERRI CLARK LYRICS at .com ]

I had tears in my eyes, as Edward held me and sang the lyrics to the song.

When it was over he told me to face the outside of the balcony, that he had a surprise for me.

Suddenly I saw fire-works lighting up the night sky , The colors were so vibrant and beautiful and when It was almost over In the Sky Read the Words Bella will You Marry Me?

I turned around with tears in my eyes to find Edward kneeling before me.

I thought I was about to pass out, my heart was racing, my thoughts were clouded, my cheeks were on fire.

"Bella I love you more than my life, I will never forget the first day I saw you, you were like an Angel. I had never believed in love at first sight, until that very day. You are a beautiful woman and a wonderful mother. Would you make me the happiest man to walk this Earth and become my wife?" Edward asked with all the love in his heart, smiling up at me. I was crying so hard and I grabbed him and kissed him passionately, I kissed him all over his face.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." I beamed through the tears.

Edward smiled the brightest I have ever seen as he opened a little ring box.

"This ring has been in my family since my great, great, grandmother, before my mother and I got sick, she gave it to me and made me promise that I would only give it to the woman I planned to spend my life with." Edward said.

Oh Edward it's so beautiful!" I gasped as I looked down at it.

"You don't think its a little old fashion?" Edward asked.

"No it's perfect I love it and I Love you." I said, and with that Edward slipped the ring on my finger.

Edward kissed me and picked me up and carried me to his room, the bed had rose petals all over the bed.

We slowly undressed each other, neither of us wanting to rush the moment, when the last article of clothing was removed we made the most beautiful love to each other, it was like our souls had become one.

It was like all the burning passion and love that we felt for each other melted together.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms the last thing I heard him say before I drifted off to sleep was Merry Christmas my love, may you always dream of me.  



	16. Chapter 16

Christmas Morning.

B's pov

When I woke up in the morning Edward's bed was empty He was taking a shower, I quickly threw on my robe and went into Carlisle's office to get the present, then walked down the stairs.

I was going to tell Edward about the baby this morning, I was just a little nervous.

"Bella where are you?" Edward's voice called out a little concerned.

"I am down stairs waiting for you." I called back to him.

"I wanted to give you your present." I said innocently.

"Oh my love you didn't have to get me anything, you are the only gift I could ever want." Edward said sounding shocked.

"I wanted to thought, now come down stairs already." I said amused.

When he made it to the living room I was sitting by the tree holding his gift, and he had a present for me as well.

"Edward, you didn't have to get me a present, you asking me to be your wife is the best gift I could have ever gotten." I said surprised.

"I wanted to get you this, please open it. He asked hopeful.

I carefully opened the box and inside was the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen, one charm , was a pair of baby booties with Briana's birthday on it, Then a ravioli, a wreath with this years Christmas Eve date, and a crystal heart.

"Oh Edward I love it's so beautiful." I beamed.

Edward grinned in relief.

"I'm glad you like it." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Now it's your turn." I said and handed him the box and watched anxiously as he opened it.

He looked puzzled when He read the shirt. If You Think I am cute you should see my daddy.

"Oh Bella I can't wait until I am legally Briana's daddy, thank you for the gift." Edward grinned as understanding colored his face.

"No Edward there's more." I said biting my lip nervously now.

"There's more?" He asked shocked.

"Yes." I nodded.

He dug around the bottom of the gift bag and found another wrapped present.

I watched my heart racing as Edward held up the test strip, and read it. "Oh My god, Oh my god," He picked me up and twirled me around the room. "We are going to have a baby?" He asked overjoyed.

"Yes we are going to have a baby, Congratulations daddy." I grinned. "How, when, How long have you known?" He asked in a rush.

"I have known for a week. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted you to be surprised." I smiled shyly.

"Well I certainly am my love, but how is everything, is the baby okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes according to Carlisle the Baby is developing normally. He told me that more than likely as the pregnancy progresses I will need blood to sustain the fetus, and that it will probably be born two months early. I will probably have to have a C-section with this pregnancy." I admitted. "Bella I have never been happier in the past 100 years then I am right now I love you so much. Thank you for making me a dad." Edward said looking as if he was about to cry if he could.  
"And thank you for making me a mom again." I grinned.

We were kissing each other, when we heard Emmett's loud voice enter the room.

"God don't you two ever stop go find a room already!" He laughed. "Edward Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Eddie O . I ran towards Esme and Grabbed Briana from her gently.

"Oh baby girl Mommy has missed you so much, she kept searching the room looking for Edward and blabbering dada dada dada dada, do you want to see your daddy Princess Briana?" I cooed.

"Edward your daughter wants you." I said with a grin.

Edward ran over to us in vampire speed and I gave him Briana.

"Hello my love." He said grinning down at her.

Dada dada a dada she kept chanting over and over.

" Lets go see what Santa brought you." He said to her.

I had never seen so many presents in all my life for one baby.

Alice and Rosalie bought her a ton of clothes. Esme and Carlisle bought her a playhouse and more toys and Edward got her more toys. I think some of the toys she got were going to have to wait until she was older. I had one more present for Edward.

Ever since I had told him that I officially wanted him to be Briana's legal father I had been meeting secretly with Esme and Carlisle Lawyer, and I had gotten the adoption papers a two days before Christmas.

The only thing Edward had to do was sign them.

"Edward," I called. "I have one more gift for you and I want to give it to you in front of your family." I said with a grin.

He was in front of me in second.

I handed him a box and inside was a big yellow envelope with a pen. I think If He could cry he would have.

"Thank you Bella!" He said sounding ecstatic.

"All you have to do is sign it and you will legally be Briana's father." I said with a grin.

He signed it without hesitation and kissed Briana and me all over.

"Do you see that baby girl I am your daddy, I love you so much and I love you my Bella." Edward said looking at us both with so much love in his eyes I shivered.

Our little family was finally official; now just one more was left, the little angel growing inside me right now.

After we had opened all the gifts Edward and I stood up and said "We have an announcement to make."

"Okay." yelled Emmett "What is it?"

"We are getting Married." I beamed.

Alice ran up to me and hugged me.

Oh Bella please can I plan your wedding?" She asked.

"Yes on one Condition." I said with a grin as she let me go.

"What is that?" Alice asked excitedly.

Edward and I need to be Married in a month." I said seriously.

"Why A month wouldn't you rather have a long engagement." Alice pouted.

"Well "

Edward nudged me.

"Go ahead tell them." He whispered to me.

"Well because if I wait longer than a month my dress won't fit." I said sheepishly.

Alice didn't get it at first.

"Why wouldn't your dress fit are you planning on lying around all day eating bonbons and Oreo's." She wondered half amused, half confused. Finally Esme figured out what we were trying to tell them.

"Alice they are trying to tell you that they are going to have a baby." Esme said shocked, but thrilled.

"Wait how could I have not seen this happening?" Asked Alice.

"Well Carlisle said I think it's because the child that Bella is carrying is a hybrid and since you can't see what you are not."

"Yeah that's true I can't see the Were wolves either." Alice muttered with a frown.

I had found out a few months ago that my friend Jacob black was now a werewolf.

flash back

I had gone down to the Rez to visit him and I told him that Edward and I were dating, well all of a sudden he started screaming and yelling at me asking me what I was thinking and how could even allow a blood sucking leech to be around my daughter let alone myself.

I told him that I loved Edward and that he loved me and that there was nothing he could do about it.

I walked away to leave and just as I was 20 ft away from him he had turned into a russet brown wolf.

I haven't heard from Jacob since then and that was over a month ago.

A/n I wanted Edward to have a better reaction to Bella having a baby then what he did in the book. Also after the Reaction Bella got the first time in my story I felt that she deserved to have the Father be happy about her having a baby.


	17. Chapter 17

Now That I found you Chapter 17

It is now a week after the proposal.

Epov

I laid in Bella's bed and held her close to me . I couldn't believe that in a month this beautiful woman would be my wife as I laid there with her I thought about how scared I was when I asked her father for her hand in marriage ,not only was I going to have Bella , but I would also be Briana's father as well

Flashback

"Hello Forks Police department! Officer Craig speaking.  
How may I help you?"

" Hello Could you Connect me with Chief Swan?"..

." Yes right away sir"...

"Hello Chief Swan how can I help you?"

"HI Chief Swan its Edward"...

" OH Hello Edward what cam I do for you this afternoon?"

" Well I was wondering if I could take out to dinner this evening.. I need to talk to you about something Important"...

"OH and what would that be?"..

." Well sir I would prefer to talk to you about it in person if that is alright"

. "Yes sure Edward no restaurant would you like to meet at?"

" How about Jessie's Bar and grill?"...

"OH ok great so I will meet you there around 6pm!...

" Hey Thanks so much for doing this for me Chief Swan."

Later that day at The restaurant:

"Hello Edward"...

"Hello Chief Swan."... ,

I Ordered a water and Charlie said,"

I'll have a Beer please."...

" Will there be anything else ?"...

"Yes I will have the Steak Platter with Onion rings."..."

For you Sir"...?

"No thanks I ate already!"

"SO tell me Edward why did you need to meet me?"

" Well Chief Swan as you know Bella

and I have been dating for a few months now"... I love her more then anything in this world!"

" Yes and so spit it out already Boy!"...

"Well I want to spend the rest of my life with her and Briana".

"Sir I am asking you for your daughter's hand."

I waited and watched and waited for Chief Swan to say something , anything.

Then He spoke.

" Edward As you know my daughter was hurt very badly by her ex boyfriend."

"I never thought she would get over him "Then one day you came make my daughter so happy"! "You are so good with my granddaughter"

You treat her as if she was your own have to ask Edward you just turned 18,

why would you want to get married so Young?" ...

"Sir My father has been offered a job in New Hampshire and we will be moving in two months.

I can't imagine living one more day without Bella by my side As you already know she was accepted to Dartmouth".

I hope you understand where I Stand on this"

".. "Yes of Course I do Edward".

"Yes Edward you have my permission to marry my daughter I must warn you If you ever hurt either one Of my girls I will kill you"! "Remember, I am chief I could cover up the Murder and get away with it."

"Of course sir I would never hurt them, thank you sir".

"Edward call me Charlie and welcome to the family."

I could feel Bella stirring in my arms. I knew she was waking up . Ever since WE had become engaged Charlie has had no problem with Bella and I sharing a bed in his house.

" I can lie to everyone else..." I can't lie to him.

" Okay Bella so when do you want to tell him?"...  
" Well we could tell him now"

. Bella and I walked down stairs,

Charlie already had Briana up and her Play pen in the living room.

"OH hello Kids good morning".

"Good morning dad have you had breakfast yet?"

" No actually I haven't".

" OK bacon and eggs coming up."

"Dad we have something to tell you!"

" Ok what is it?"

"Dad I found out a few days ago that Edward and I are going to have a baby."

" Dad are you okay?"

" OH um yeah sure Bells give me a minute"...

"Wow you guys are going to have a baby, I think that is just great!"

"Really Daddy You are not mad?"

"Why would I be mad you guys are engaged its the new millennium I am hip kind of dad"

" I already have one beautiful granddaughter." "The more the merrier. Congratulations!"

" Dad I want to keep the news about the baby quiet until after the wedding," "that is one of the reasons why Edward and I want to get married before I start showing".

"We want to married before we move to New Hampshire."

"Hey No problem Bells I won't say anything, but you do have to tell your mother about The wedding."

"I will dad right away."

Bpov

Its been a month since I last spoke to my mom on the phone. Since I Moved to Forks Phil got a job coaching a baseball team in Jacksonville,

"Hi Phil." "Hello Bella how are you, how's Briana doing?"... "She is fine everyone is good". "

Phil is my mom there? "Yeah Hey Ray Ray Bella is on the phone"!

" Okay Bella here she is. Hello Bella how are you" ?

"Mom I'm good listen I have some news to tell you."

"Okay go ahead what is it?"..." Well Mom as you know Edward and I have been dating for the past few months"

"Edward and I are getting married"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGh"!. "Mom my ears"!

"Oh Baby I am so happy for you two." " When is the big day?"

"January 23rd. We are getting married in Edward's parent's house in their big back yard".

"Honey that is wonderful. OH I am so happy for you guys"

" Okay Well I will see you next month I love you Baby." ... "I love you too Mom."

Well that went better then what I thought! For as long as I could remember my mom had told me that getting married before you were thirty was a mistake, and I was expecting her to scream and yell and tell me I was making a mistake, but even if she did say those things I would still Marry my Edward . I know in my heart and Soul that I will never want anyone ever in my life. I also had to discuss with him something very important , something that could change my life forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Now That I found you chapter 18

Stephanie Meyer owns all of twilight.

Warning: lemons/descriptive sex Thanks to my awesome Beta TeamEdward1996 for doing this chapter.

Bpov

Edward and I were getting ready to see our baby for the first time together. I planned on talking to Edward about my decision on him changing me. I knew from the moment I knew I was in love with him, that I could not be without him , as the song he sang to me when he proposed One Life time would not be enough for me to love him.

We waited in Carlisle's Office " Okay Bella get on the exam table so we can look at your baby."

Edward held my hand as Carlisle moved the wand over my stomach , the baby had grown from the size a bean to the size of a large walnut. Which according to Carlisle was just a little ahead of schedule.

"OK Bella and Edward from what I can see and by the measurements Bella is about 2 months pregnant. Normally A pregnancy lasts 40 weeks , considering that this baby is half vampire he or she will be born in the 8th month. Don't worry he or she will be perfectly healthy."

" Dad what about delivery?" Edward asked.

"Well as I have discussed with Bella when the due date gets closer I will be doing a C-section".

"Carlisle the last week or so I have been wanting raw meat."

"Not so much the raw meat , but the blood from the raw meat. That is perfectly normal. . . . I am going to start you on a blood diet. You can mix it in fruit smoothies or foods you like to eat. You are going to have to consume at least 4 bags of blood a day, to sustain the fetus. As the pregnancy progresses you will have to drink at least 7 to 8 bags a day."

" Wow that's a lot of blood!"

"I know, but it is important for you and the fetus"

"I had found a couple that had a half vampire, half human baby... By the time they realized that the mother needed blood she almost died... It was like the fetus was feeding off of her own blood. Luckily for them they figured it out before it was too late and they have a beautiful child , he is now 6 yrs old , but he looks like he is 12."

"That is the other thing I found out . The baby will age faster than a normal human , but each case is different., it seems for you Bella that your baby is a month ahead of schedule , which means that when your baby is a month old he or she will be 2 months old."

"Do you guys have any other questions?"

"Yes." Answered Edward, "When will the baby stop aging and become a vampire?"

"Well, the child will never be a full vampire , but will stop aging when he or she reaches 17 years old. Basically it goes by the age the father was when he was turned into a vampire. If you had been 25 when you were turned the baby would keep aging until they reached the age of 25. Do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you for explaining it to us Carlisle."

Bpov

Ever since I had reached my second month I have been incredibly horny as soon as Edward and I made it to his room I had my tongue in his mouth and was ripping off his clothes. I also have gotten stronger since I became pregnant. "

"God Edward I want you so bad!"

"I want you to!"

Edward ripped my shirt and pants off until all I was standing in was my soaking wet thong. He ripped it off of me.

"Hey!"

"I'll buy you 5o more in its place."

I pushed him on the bed and attacked his cock I was like a wild animal. I licked sucked and pumped every inch of him.

"Oh god, oh yeah, oh baby, oh god, that's daddy's good girl suck my cock. Oh god, so good! Swallow all of my cum baby. Yeah let it coat your throat."

"Oh god, oh yes! So damn close baby!" I swallowed all of his yummy cum.

Edward kissed down my body and plunged between my legs he licked up and down my pussy and licked my clit. He flicked it very fast - I loved when he used his vampire speed.

"Oh god I am so close! I love it when you lick my pussy!"

"You like that don't you? You like my tongue going in and out of your tight wet pussy!"

"Edward I need you to fuck me right now!"

"Bella I want to try something new. I want you to get down on all fours!"

I did and he pushed his cock into my pussy.

"Oh yeah! Oh so good, Edward oh fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

I could feel his cock and balls slapping against my ass and my clit. It wasn't long before I was screaming his name, and he was screaming my name in our climax. We both collapsed on the bed, me sweaty and satisfied. Him just satisfied.

We laid in each other's arms just enjoying the moment.

"Edward there is something important I want to talk to you about. . ."

"Okay Bella what is it?"...

"I want you to change me as soon as Briana is three and the new baby is two. I want to have a couple years with them as human before the change."

"Okay Bella if that is what you want we will do that."

"You are not going to fight me on this?"

"No Bella I had decided before I had asked you to be my wife , that if you had asked me to change you I would do it, but only when you are ready. Before I do I want you to be sure that you know what you are going to give up. You won't be able to see your family for at least one year. You will watch people you love die around you. Could you do that ? Could you watch Briana grow old and die?"

"Edward I have thought long and hard about my decision What if when Briana reaches a certain age we will let her decide if she wants to be changed. All I know is I love you! I cannot live my life and grow old while you stay 17 forever. I can't do it!"

"Bella how do you feel about what Carlisle told you about having to drink blood?"

" Edward I love our baby! If I had to eat liver, which I hate in order for this baby to live then I would eat all the liver I could get my hands on."

Epov

Somewhere in my lifetime I must have done something good.. I could not believe the things she was willing to do for me and for our baby.

I have to be honest I am so happy that she told me that she wants me to change her. I could never imagine a world without my Bella in it. If she had told me not to change her I would obey her wishes and as soon as she left this world I would follow right behind her. There was no way I could live without her.

Bpov

The wedding plans were going great , in less than two weeks I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen I had been spending weekends at the Cullen house helping Esme and Alice plan my wedding of course Alice did most of the work . She found me a dress that was made the same year Edward was born. Pastor Weber was going to perform the Ceremony.

I hadn't spoken to Angela in awhile she has been spending a lot of time at the Rez , Apparently a month after Jacob changed, he saw Angela and Imprinted on her. Now the two of them were inseparable. Ever since Jacob imprinted he became happier and he accepted my relationship with Edward, in fact ever since Jacob took his place as the true Alpha of the pack him and Edward have become good friends. They both decided that it was pointless to hate each other just because their ancestors were enemies. Thanks to Edward and Jacob's friendship the Cullens were now free to go to La push whenever they wanted. I will never forget the day when Jacob told Edward and I that the treaty no longer existed .

Flash back

"Jacob there is something Bella and I need to ask you .You know Bella and I are going to get married Bella wants to be changed in a few years. I want to ask your permission to do this without it violating the treaty."

"Edward you are a good man and Bella Is a good woman You are one of my best friends. I can see how much you love each other. You and your family has proven more than once that you are trust worthy. You have my blessing to change Bella. If and when she wants it Briana as well."

Current day

My mom called me to tell me that she would be coming to Forks tomorrow, she also told me that she has two surprises for me. Her flight was coming in at 11 am and she was going to stay in the Cullen house along with Phil.

I woke up at 9 am. I ate, we got dressed and headed for the airport. Edward was given strict instructions that I was not allowed to see anything at the airport. So there I sat with one of Edward's ties around my eyes. I sat there for 15 minutes waiting for everyone to come off the plane , when I heard someone yell:

"Oh my God Izzy Pop! I have missed you!" 


	19. Chapter 19

Now That I Found you chapter 19

Two Days before the wedding

Bpov

"Oh my God Izzy pop I have missed you."

"ARRGH Alie! Oh I have missed you so much , how have you been?"

"I am good, so where is this hot guy you are marrying?"

"Oh Alie this is my fianc Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward."

"Nice to meet you Alie, Bella has told me a lot about you ." Edward replied politely.

"Wow Izzy Pop he is better then what you described in your letters. I am so happy for you guys. So how is my niece?"

"She is so good, and she is getting so big. She said her first word a few weeks ago." I replied proudly.

"Oh what was it?"

"She said Dada!"

"Really?"

"Yeah she looked right at Edward and said Dada."

"Oh Izzy I think it so cool, I am so glad that Briana has someone to be her daddy. Since that asshole deserted you guys".

"Have you heard anything about him?" I asked curiously.

"Well the last I heard, him and his cousin were doing some inside trading and they got caught and now he is in jail for next 20 years."

"Are you serious?" I asked excited.

"As a heart attack!"

"So are you excited about getting married?"

"Oh yes I can't wait to be Edward's wife. I love him so much."

"I am so happy for you." Alie sounded quite sincere.

"Well here comes my mom , we better get to the car."

We drove and talked about everything and anything. Just then I remembered my mom saying that she had another surprise for me. "

"Hey mom , what's the big surprise?"

"No I can't tell you here , you are just going to have to wait" .

"Oh okay, but as soon as we get to Edward's house you are telling me!"

When we got to the house, My mother and Alissa couldn't stop telling Esme how beautiful her house was. Alie and Alice hit it off almost instantly, both of them have a passion for a fashion. They were already planning a shopping a trip.

"So Alice, I am going to be in town for a few days after the wedding , do you want to go shopping?" I overheard Alie ask Alice.

"Of course Alie, like I could pass up a shopping trip."

Alice's Pov

It's amazing how much one can get done when you have unlimited funds at your disposal. All you have to say is 'I'll do it no matter it what it costs' and mean it. Trust me when a Cullen says it we mean it.

Bella's dress was specially designed and the designer tried telling me that it would take three months to get it ready, until I offered an extra 100grand to put a rush on it. Yeah that designer couldn't get it done fast enough.

Then the florist tried giving me problems I offered an extra 2000 dollars she had her crew working on those flowers day and night.

As far as the food, Bella decided that buffet style would be best, that way no one would notice whether we were eating or not.

I pretty much did everything for the wedding except choosing the food and the cake Bella had to do that. It's a shame we couldn't have a buffet of dear and grizzly bear or mountain lion to feast on. Oh well maybe at Bella and Edward's next wedding, when she is finally one of us. I'll have to talk to her about that.

Bpov

I could not wait any longer for my mom to tell me the surprise so after her and Esme and everyone finished their small talk I grabbed my mom and practically dragged her up the stairs.

"Damn Bella! You almost ripped my arm out of my socket!"

"Sorry mom, but ever since you told me about the surprise I have been dying to find out. So what is it?"

"Sweetie, well Phil and I are going to have a baby."


	20. Chapter 20

Now That I found you chapter 20

Bpov

"Wow! mom are you really pregnant?"

I almost felt guilty about not telling my mom about my own pregnancy, but I knew my mom would think that Edward and I were only getting married for the sake of the baby.

"Yeah Phil and I found out about 2months ago. "

"Mom you have been pregnant for two months and you didn't tell me!"

"Sweetie, it's not the type of news you tell your daughter in an email. I wanted to tell you in person."

"Oh and what would have happened if Edward and I decided not to get married until next year , you would shown up with , some kid and said 'Oh hey Bella this your little brother/sister.'"

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you would be happy for Phil and I."

"I am happy mom I am sorry I don't know why I am acting like this . I guess it's the excitement of the wedding. I am sorry Mom and I am happy for you. Do you know what you are having?"

"Actually yes I do. since I am in my late 30's I had to have amniocentesis and the Doctor said I am having a boy. "

"Wow I am going to have a little brother? " I asked slightly amused by the idea of having a little brother.

"Yes we are going to name him Christian Adam Dwyer. "

"Oh mom that is a nice name. I can't wait to see him."

I have no idea why I acted that way with my mom , I am guessing it's the hormones. They have been off the wall lately. You know you are scary , when your Vampire boyfriend is cowering in a corner, and jumps at your each and every demand. Poor Edward I sent him to the store because I wanted potato chips. When he got home I told him I changed my mind , now I want pretzels. He goes back to the store and gets the pretzels , and I tell him oh now I want the chips, by the third time he bought me every known snack food there was , corn chips, all varieties of Doritos, all chips varieties from thin cut to thick cut to ruffles to sour cream and onion , he even got me puffy and crunchy cheese doodles. When he got home he put a big box of the junk food on the table and said :

"Here it's the pregnant woman's variety pack"

"Did you happen to get some chocolate and some dip?"

He just smiled kissed me and went back to the store.

EPOv

I can't believe that in 24hrs Bella and I are going to be married , I was spending time with her until midnight then My brothers and I were going hunting for the night. I hated to leave her, but Alice insisted that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I hated being away from my Bella. We hadn't made love in awhile we decided that we were going to wait until we went on our honeymoon. I didn't want anyone to know where I was taking Bella, so whenever I made plans for the honey moon I made sure Jacob was nearby I knew that Alice couldn't see my future as long as there was a werewolf present.

"You know I have to go soon."

"Do you have to I hate sleeping without you." I asked whining a little.

"I know, but just think after tomorrow you will never have to sleep without me holding you again. Well, see you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white." Me soon-to-be-wife said jokingly along with a wink.

I kissed her one last time and I kissed her belly.

"I love you baby."

I walked over to Briana's crib and kissed her goodnight I loved watching her dreams, they were so innocent and they always had me and Bella in it. I jumped out of Bella's window and met Jasper and Emmett at the edge of the forest.

I had caught and drained my fifth Mountain lion of the night , when Emmett said to me :

"So excited for tomorrow little bro?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to marry Bella"

"You see and you said her being human would not work out for you."

"Yeah I know, I have never been more happy to be so wrong."

"So Bro you got to tell us what is Sex with a human like? "

"I am not going to tell you that its private!"

"Oh come on Edward, that's not fair , you get to see and hear me and Rosalie going at in our minds. "

"Believe me Em, if it was up to me, I'd rather not here any of you . It's bad enough listening to you guys calling each other Big daddy and 'Oh yeah spank me you filthy whore. Then Alice and you with your role playing! What was it the other day you were a carpet cleaner and you had to clean her carpet! And the worse of all our parents. The other day I saw Carlisle's thoughts and Esme was dressed as a naughty nurse and they were taking turns taking each others' temperature."

"Damn Carlisle and Esme are freaks who would have thought it. Come On Bro can't you tell us anything. It's not like I will ever get the chance to be with a human."

"Oh alright I will tell you one thing and one thing only . When you and Rosalie make love she gets somewhat hot down there for a vampire?"

"Yeah not very but yeah ."

"Well with Bella it's like lava, it got so hot one night for twenty minutes my entire body actually went up twenty degrees. "

"Really! Wow that sounds so hot."

"I know I am so lucky. It's almost like those ninety years waiting for her was so worth it I am actually happy that she wants to wait the three years before she is changed I have a few more years to enjoy her being human." I said happy, but yet uncomfortable that my brother now knows about my sex life.

"I am so happy for you. I have watched you seeing all of us so happy and so in love, and I wished that one day you would find love for yourself. I am so happy you did. Seriously Bro nobody deserves it more then you. I know you and Bella will be very happy."

"Wow Em that has got to be the most sensitive thing I ever heard you say." I said shocked.

"Well I have my moments "

"Anyway we better head back its going to be morning soon , and you know Alice will kill us if we get you back late for your wedding."

"Oh yeah there is nothing more scarier then Alice. Hey did you know that she is having us help out the decorating crew, she wants to be out in the yard stringing lights in the tops of the trees at seven am . She wants us to get it done before they arrive at nine am. Then she wants us to pick up every twig from the yard and throw them in the forest. I tell you I am almost afraid to go home."


	21. Chapter 21

Now That I Found You chapter 21

The morning of the wedding. this has been beta ed by TeamEdward1996

Bpov

I was having a wonderful dream. Edward and I were in our meadow making sweet hot sexy love, then all of a sudden Edward's face changed to some evil pixie, yelling at me 'Get up Bella!' I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and jumping up and down on my bed at seven am, was Alice.

"Come on Bella were burning daylight get up, you are getting married today!"

"Alice I know I am getting married today, but if you keep jumping on the bed I am going to throw up last night's three blood smoothies I drank."

"Yeah, but Bella I have to get you to my house and ready by one pm."

" Alice it's seven am, is it really going to take 6 hours to get me in my make-up and in my dress?"

"It's not just you getting ready, you are meeting your Mom and Esme for a special mother daughter breakfast at some fancy restaurant across town. By the time you guys get back from that it will be around eleven am. You still have to shower this morning get Briana dressed . You have to have this morning blood smoothie. By the time you are done doing all that it will be nine am...so get moving !"

"Oh alright I'm going. Oh Alice, can you get Briana up and changed , that way it's one less thing to do? Oh and Alice just put her in a new sleeper, Edward gave her a bath last night. I don't want her in her dress until I am ready to get married."

"Okay Bella, no problem."

I jumped into the shower and washed all over my body. The water felt so good. Then I got dressed in a nice skirt and blouse set. I wanted to look nice for my Mother/Daughter breakfast with my Mom and my soon to be Mother in law.

Once I was dressed I made myself one of my blood smoothies. Edward bought me one of those portable refrigerators to keep my fruits cold and the bags of blood cold. that way the blood wouldn't spoil. He also got me a blender for my room, that way I could make my drinks without keeping blood in the fridge down stairs. Yeah that would go over very well, Charlie finding bags of blood in the kitchen. I finished up my special drink and headed out the door, with Alice in her car behind me.

I got to the Cullen's house and was greeted by Esme.

"Hello Bella I am just waiting for your mother to finish getting dressed and then we will be headed for our special breakfast" Esme greeted me happily.

"Esme how are you going to eat in front of my mom?"

"Oh don't worry I'll order scrambled eggs. I can easily push them around my plate."

Breakfast was really good I had eggs, bacon some toast and a short stack of pancakes. I know it's a lot, but hey I am eating for two. We were all having a good time Until my mom asks to me:

"So how is the sex?"

" Mom that's private!"

"Oh Bella, I am your mother, and this is your mother in law. We are also women and women talk about sex."

"Um . . . No offense mom , but as much as I love you and Esme I do not want to hear about your sex lives."

"Come on give me something is he good?" She urged.

"Well you don't hear me complaining. I will tell you this and only this, Edward leaves me completely satisfied."

Alice was right by the time we got back to the house it was eleven am. I didn't even have a chance to walk in the door, Alice grabbed me and practically dragged me up the stairs. I was told to take a another quick shower, then I was in Alice's room , where she blow dried ,and curled my hair. Then she worked on my make-up. finally about twenty minutes to one pm I was in my dress, putting on my veil. My mom came in along with Esme and couldn't stop crying.

"Oh baby you are so beautiful." Complemented Renee in tears.

" Charlie!" My mom yelled as she seen him walking by, "Come see how beautiful your daughter is."

"Wow Bells you look so Beautiful!"

"Your father and I have a very special gift for you. this is the same hair combs your grandmother wore at her wedding. We had the stones placed with sapphires. so that covers your something old something blue." Mom explained the story behind the beautiful hair combs studded with blue sapphires.

Just then Rosalie came in with Briana holding an antique necklace.

"Bella this necklace was given to me by Emmett it would make me so happy if you would wear it today." Rosalie stated.

"That just leaves something new." Mom joked.

"Esme what is this?"

"Well open it and find out. Edward asked me to give this to you on the morning of your wedding day."

Inside the box was a diamond tennis bracelet, and on the back it said my love, my life, my soul. Along with our initials E. B. B. Forever, O1/23/2011. I was about to cry, when Alice yelled:

"Don't you dare cry! Your mascara will run! Okay well it's almost time to get you married!"

"Are you ready to be a married women." Charlie asked.

"Yes daddy more than anything. Dad are you ready to give me away?"

"Never, but I am happy to be giving you to such a wonderful young man."

The wedding march had started . I watched as all my brides maids and maid of honor walked down the aisle, everyone looked so beautiful. I held on to my father's hand. It seemed to take forever, under a beautiful white canopy I saw Edward smiling at me looking so handsome.

Epov

I waited anxiously for my bride. The brides maid were all beautiful. Alice carried Briana down the aisle. Bella and I wanted her to be a part of the ceremony. I wasn't just marrying Bella today. We were becoming a family, and we wanted to do that in front of our family and friends. Then she appeared!

She never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. If I had a heartbeat it would have skipped a beat. Charlie placed her hand in mine and we walked the rest of the way to the preacher.

"We are gathered today to join Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. Isabella and Edward have chosen to say their own vows."

"Isabella I Never believed in love at first site, until the day I saw you. I always thought that it was impossible to fall in love with someone without speaking a word you proved me wrong. From the moment our eyes met I belonged to you. I promise to love and care for you in good times and in bad. When you cry, I cry and when you laugh, I laugh. I give you my heart, my soul, and my life for all eternity. I promise to be the best husband and father I look forward to taking this journey together." I looked over at Bella once I finished my vow, she was almost in tears.

"Edward I thought I knew what love was, but I was wrong. I will never forget the first time I saw you, because it changed my life. You changed my life, you love me and our daughter so perfectly. I could never ask for a better husband and father for Briana. I promise to be your lover and your friend. I promise to be there in good times and in bad. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. You are the love of my life ,and I will love you for all eternity." I smirked at that last part.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love and unbreakable faith."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and unbreakable faith."

"Now that we have had the exchanging of rings with the powers invested in me and by the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I gently caressed my bride's face and softly kissed her lips, the kiss started out sweet and tender, but started to grow in passion. Emmett coughed behind me and we pulled away from each other."

Ladies and Gentleman I now present Edward, Isabella and Briana Cullen.


	22. Chapter 22

Now that I found you chapter22 This has been lovingly Beta ed by TeamEdward1996 thank you for all your help.

The reception Bpov

Edward and I entered the big white tent in the Cullen's back yard, we were greeted by Emmett's big booming voice. "

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen and Briana Cullen."

Everyone clapped and cheered for us. Edward could not decide which of his brothers should be his best man so in the end he decided that both of them would. Jasper was the one who handed him his ring, and did his part at the ceremony , and Emmett would be in charge of making the big toast.

Emmett banged lightly on his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone are you having a good time? Wow I have to say that for as long as I have known my brother I have never seen him so happy as I see him right now. You know for years women have done nothing, but throw themselves at my brother, each time he turned them down. Whenever he did this I would say to myself: 'Is he insane?' Here is a man who can have any woman he wants and he doesn't want them. He didn't want them because he knew in his heart there was something better.

One day while volunteering at Forks Hospital he seen who he was meant to be with. Now it was a few weeks before he got up the courage to talk to her. Then a month later he and she got stuck in an elevator together and he was forced to deliver her baby. From that moment on Edward and Bella were inseparable.

There was no fighting it or denying it. It was true love. I want you to join me and hold your glasses high to Edward and Bella. Many years of love and happiness, I love you guys. Now, let's all welcome Mr and Mrs Cullen on to the dance floor as they share their first dance together."

Edward and I walked to the middle of the tent and shared our first dance as a married couple. He held me in his arms and I felt like we were the only ones here.

"Enjoying the party Mrs. Cullen?"

"I sure am Mr. Cullen . I can't wait until we are alone. So, where are you taking me?"

"Oh nice try, but you my love are going to have to be patient."

"Oh please tell me I hate surprises."

"Nope you will find out soon enough."

I was about to argue, but he pressed his lips to mine. We are about to start a second dance, when Esme came towards us holding a crying Briana.

"I think someone wants attention from her mommy and daddy." Esme informed us.

Edward reached out for Briana and as soon as she was in his arms, she stopped crying. We held her between us swaying to the music.

Edward and I decided that our wedding would be non-alcoholic , Since we didn't want anyone to know about the pregnancy, this would prevent our family and friends wondering why I didn't want champagne. We did let people know that if they wanted anything with alcohol that they would have to bring it themselves, as we would not be providing it.

The reception was beautiful and everything I dreamed of. At the end of the night I threw my bouquet into the crowd of single woman. I was happy that Angela caught it. Then Edward stuck his head under my dress and kissed my thigh before removing my garter belt with his teeth, he then threw it into the crowd of single men, hitting Jacob in the face with it.

We all 'oohed' and 'awed' as Jacob slid the garter up Angela's thigh. Edward and I started kissing each other passionately. We were in our own little bubble until the overexcited Alice danced up to us.

"Come on Bella you have to change so you can get to the airport."

"Go away Alice." Edward replied irately while still pressing his lips to mine.

" Edward she has to change or you are going to miss your flight I am sure you don't want to spend your honey moon in the airport gift shop. I swear to god Edward I'll go in your room and I'll paint everything pink. I'll disorganize your music collection."

" You better not!" Edward replied aggravated.

"Try me!" Alice challenged.

"You know you are very infuriating for someone so tiny."

I was quickly pushed in the house and up the stairs to Alice's room. It was a good thing she was with me, because I would have never gotten out of my dress or the white corset underneath. It wasn't tight, because it would hurt the baby, it was however amazing how well my dress hid my baby pump. I slid into my red bra and pantie set and put on a blouse and skirt set. I met Edward at the bottom of the stairs, and flew out the door as handfuls of bird seed were thrown at us, as we headed to our limo.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Warning contains explicit sex scenes be warned BPOV

The Last thing I remembered was getting into the limo, with Edward, and when I woke up I was on the plane. I looked around and noticed that we were the only ones on the plane.

"Um, babe?"

"Yes my love?"

"Why are we the only ones on this plane?"

"Well, Carlisle paid the airport extra for us have our own private plane."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Yes it was another wedding gift from him and Esme."

I knew the Cullen's had lots of money, but to be able to afford to rent out a whole plane, wow, that was insane.

I know what you're thinking, private plane, hot husband - a good opportunity to join the mile high club. Well, I was just too tired to even think about it. Besides it had been a while since we made love, and I wanted to wait until we got to wherever the honeymoon was. Edward had been so clever in not letting me find out. He must have told the captain of the plane not to make any announcements.

EPOV

I did everything I could think of to make sure Bella did not find out about our honeymoon destination. Bella falling asleep on the way to the airport was perfect. By the time she woke up, we were on the private plane that Carlisle had rented for us. I even went as far as to tell the captain not to make flight announcements. I did not want her to find out where we were going. I worked very hard on my surprise and I could not wait to see her face when we got there. Bella once again fell asleep. She had been doing that a lot since she had reached her third month. She woke up in time for us to get off the plane, and I had arranged it so that the plane would take us directly to our honeymoon spot.

"Wake up angel, we are here."

Bella rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, blinked a few times, and we stepped off the plane and into paradise.

"Edward, where are we?"

"Well my love, we are on an island in Hawaii."

"Hawaii! Edward, Hawaii is filled with nothing but sunshine! What if people see you?" She half yelled furiously.

"Bella relax, it's a private island, there's no one around for miles. Bella, I want to welcome you to Isle Bella."

"Isle Bella?"

"Yes I bought us our own private island for the honeymoon."

"You bought a private Island? Oh my God, Edward, it's so beautiful."

I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her to the house I had built for us. I had to pay extra for the crew to get our house ready in time. Once we got inside I kissed her and said:

"Would you like to take a few human moments? We were on the plane awhile, love. Don't take too long Mrs. Cullen."

BPOV

I took off my clothes and got into the massive shower. The hot water cascading over my body felt like silk. I didn't want to come out. Then I remembered I had a gorgeous husband waiting for me. I finished up my shower dried myself of with the towel and found a small carry-on bag already in the bathroom.

Edward made sure he had Alice pack my bags for me so that I would not know where our honeymoon was. I pulled out a white satin see-through nightie, that had a matching thong with it. I put it on and headed for the bedroom where my husband was waiting for me.

The bedroom was beyond my wildest dreams . The room had a trail of red rose petals all over the carpet and on the bed. There were lit candles, and on the night stands were baskets of tropical fruits. I stood in front of the bed, in front of my husband, who was already naked under the covers.

"See anything you like Mr. Cullen?"

"I sure do."

I slowly pulled the satin string that held my sheer nightgown together. Then I slowly removed my thong and climbed into the bed into Edward's arms.

He kissed me up and down my body, stopping to suck on my neck. He licked and kissed each one of my nipples. It has been so long since we made love I almost forgot how wonderful a lover he was. He licked his way down to my hot center, kissing and probing my pussy with his talented tongue. He licked and sucked my nub until I was moaning in pleasure. After 30 minutes of having Edward's tongue between my legs, I had to have him inside me. Edward hovered over my naked body, kissed my lips, and lined his hard cock up against my core. He ran it slowly up and down my wet slit, and pushed inside. I moaned in ecstasy at the connection. Edward and I made love slowly and tenderly. When we finally climaxed together I could feel and hear the earth move. Edward pulled out of me and instantly I felt empty. If it were up to me Edward would stay inside me forever. I wrapped my arms around his cool chest and drifted off to sleep.

For the next two weeks, we made love in and on every available surface in the house, and on the island. We became nudists for our two-week stay there. Every time either one of us would put clothes on, our burning desires would get the better of us and we would rip each other's clothes off. By the time Edward had ripped off my sixth outfit, I decided that it would be best if we just forgot clothes altogether. The only time we did keep clothes on was at the end of each week, when the cleaning crew would come to restock the food and clean the house.

I was having such a wonderful time here that I was almost sad to leave our paradise home, but I remembered that I had a sweet baby girl who was waiting and missing her mommy and daddy. Suddenly I could not wait to get home to Briana, and to the rest of our family.

Chapters 23-28 have been lovingly Beta ed by The Awesome TeamEDward1996. Thank you so much for making my story flow better, I appreicate everything you do.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

BPOV

Edward and I spent two fun-filled, hot, passionate weeks on our own private island. I almost didn't want to go home. Then I realized I had Briana and our family waiting for us at home. I also had to get back for my next check-up for the new baby.

I was now drinking five bags of blood, and lately I had been just drinking them straight from the bag. The first night on the island that I did that, Edward called Carlisle. He told him that was normal and not to worry. I was now getting closer to my 4th month, and I was beginning to show. The plane ride seemed to last forever. After a few hours we finally got to the airport, and Alice and Jasper met us there.

The minute we got off the plane, Alice and Jasper were hugging us.

"Did you guys have a good time? How was everything? Where did you go? What did you do?" Alice had a ton of questions for us.

"Well, your brother surprised me with a honeymoon in Hawaii."

"Hawaii! Jasper yelled. You could have exposed yourself. Why didn't you just go to Isle Esme? That's at least private."

"Jasper, calm down, The island was private. I bought it a few months before I planned on proposing to Bella."

"Oh, you scared me for a minute." said Jasper.

I was still thinking about what Jasper said about Isle Esme.

"Edward," I asked,

"What is Isle Esme?"

"Isle Esme is an anniversary present that Carlisle bought Esme when they celebrated their fiftieth wedding anniversary together. It's located in Brazil. Don't worry, we will go there one of these days. I just wanted to have our own private island for our honeymoon, that we could call our own."

When we finally got to Edward's house we were greeted by Charlie, Jacob, and Angela, as well as the rest of the Cullen clan. We no sooner had our foot in the door than we were bombarded with hugs and kisses. They acted as if we had been away for a year and not two weeks.

"It's so good to have you back Bells. So how does it feel to be a married woman?"

"It feels awesome, Dad."

Angela and Jacob were next to hug and kiss us.

"Hey, it's great to have you back. It's been boring around here without you."

I was so happy to see everyone, then I realized I hadn't seen Briana yet.

"Esme where is Briana?"

"Oh, she is still sleeping. Yes poor dear started teething the other night and Carlisle has been giving her baby Tylenol for the pain."

I walked up the stairs to mine and Edward's bedroom and peaked inside her crib. She looked like a little angel. I wanted to pick her up and cover her in kisses. Edward put his arms around my waist.

"She looks like she has gotten bigger since we've been gone," I said.

"I know, I can't believe how much she has changed in two weeks. Her hair has even gotten longer."

I rubbed my stomach and said to him, "Before we know it, this little one will be here."

"I know. Oh Bella , when do you want to tell the rest of our family and friends about the baby?"

"I think we should wait another 3 weeks , that way it looks like we got pregnant on our honeymoon."

"Why don't you want to tell your mom now? Pretty much everyone knows but her and Phil."

"Edward, I know my mother. If I had told her about the baby before the wedding, she would have said that you were only marrying me because of the baby. Trust me it's better this way. Besides, in two weeks we will all be in New Hampshire, away from all those troublemakers and gossipers in Forks."

"Yeah I can't wait to get there. Oh I have another surprise for you when we get to New Hampshire."

"Another surprise? Edward, you've got to stop spoiling me."

"I am your husband, it's my job to spoil you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's so."

We started to tickle and play fight with each other, but before things got too far we were interrupted by the most beautiful sound in the world. The sound of our daughter waking up.

Not only was she awake, but she was standing in her crib.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Two weeks after the wedding and honeymoon

BPOV

Edward and I were waiting in Carlisle's office for another exam. I was now 4 months pregnant. Carlisle told us that I was far enough in the pregnancy that we could find out the sex of the baby. Edward held my hand as Carlisle ran the transducer over my stomach.

"Okay guys, the baby is now the size of a baseball, and it looks like you are having a little girl."

Edward and I kissed each other when we heard the news.

"Bella can you believe it? In a few months we are going to have a little girl!"

"I know, I am so excited about the baby. When I was pregnant with Briana I had to wait until she was born to find out what she was. Hey Carlisle, could we get a few pictures? I want to send one to my mother, and I want to give one to my father."

"No problem Bella I will have them printed up for you right away."

I was thinking up the perfect way to tell my mom about the baby, and what better way to do that than to send her a picture of her next granddaughter?

"Edward, I thought of something very funny"

"What's that?" he asked.

"When my mom has my little brother and I have our daughter, my little brother is going to be an uncle, and he will still be a baby."

"Bella, since we know that we are having a girl, any ideas on what you would like to name the baby?"

"I am not sure at the moment. We will have to pick up one of those baby books, to help give us some ideas. Do you have any ideas?"

"No, not really. Well, my birth mother's name was Elizabeth."

"Edward, that is perfect. I like the name Elizabeth."

"Now we need a middle name."

"Oh, and Esme's middle name is also Elizabeth so it's like we are naming the baby after my birth mother and my adopted mother. What is Renee's middle name? We can use her middle name for the baby."

"That is a great idea. Her middle name is Raine."

"Elizabeth Raine Cullen. That is so beautiful."

EPOV

Wow, I couldn't believe it. I was going to be the father of another baby girl. I was so happy. I was going to be so protective over her, and over Briana. There was nothing scarier than a vampire father. I felt sorry for the boys who would try and mess with my little girls. I was also happy that Bella wanted to name the baby after my birth mother. I knew that if my mother was still alive, she would be happy to have her granddaughter named after her.

BPOV

I took the sonogram of the baby and scanned it into my computer, then sent it to my mother's email. Inside the email I wrote, "Edward and I acquired a little stow-away when we left our honeymoon." I couldn't wait for my mom to get that email. I wished I could see the look on her face.

Renee POV

I was sitting on the computer reading emails. I wasn't expecting one from Bella so soon, but there in my inbox was one. It was labeled "Surprise." Inside it said, "Edward and I acquired a little stow-away when we left our honeymoon." Attached was a picture of a sonogram of my new granddaughter. I could not believe that my daughter and I were both going to have babies together. I could not be happier.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Renee POV

My daughter and I were both pregnant at the same time.

"Oh my God!" I screamed.

Phil, my husband, came running from the living room.

"Ray-ray, are you okay? Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine. Phil, look at this picture, Bella is having another baby. Can you believe it? I am going to be a grandmother again! Phil can you get me the phone? I have to call Bella."

I dialed Bella's cell number and waited for her to answer.

BPOV

I was packing a few more items for the move to New Hampshire when my phone rang. I knew without even looking who the call was from.

"Hello, Mom."

"Bella, are you really pregnant?"

"Yes, Mom, I found out a few days ago."

"Bella, are you sure you are ready for this? You and Edward are just starting out, and having another baby so fast. You do realize Briana will be a toddler when this baby is born?"

"Mom, I know, I already did the math, but none of that matters. We are both so excited about the baby. What are you trying to tell me mom, that you are not happy to be having another grandchild? I know what it is, you are just jealous because you are not the only one pregnant!"

"Bella what is wrong with you? Of course I am not jealous. I just thought you and Edward would have waited a while before having another baby."

"Mom, I am sorry, it's just since the baby I have been so moody lately."

"I understand, Baby. Listen I have to cut this phone call short. Phil and I are actually headed out the door to our baby appointment."

"Oh, okay Mom. Well, I will talk to you soon. Love you."

"I love you too. Give Briana and that handsome son-in-law of mine a big hug and kiss."

I did not understand why I yelled at my mother that way. These hormones were driving me crazy. I was going to have to ask Carlisle about this. I don't remember being this moody when I was pregnant with Briana. I walked down to Carlisle's office, needing to know if this was normal.

"Carlisle, are you busy?"

"No, Bella, what's on your mind?"

"Well, ever since I have been pregnant I have been very moody and emotional. Is this normal?"

"Well, Bella, because you are having a half vampire baby, your senses and emotions are heightened. It's like you are 10,000 times more hormonal then you would be if you were just pregnant with a human baby."

"Is there anything I can do to calm the hormones?"

"Well, the only thing you can do is to try and remain calm, and if you feel yourself getting upset, just relax and breathe."

"Relax and breathe! Relax and breathe, is that all you can tell me? I feel like a damn ticking time bomb, and you tell me to relax and breathe?"

"Bella, calm down! Okay, now I need you to breathe in slowly and let it out slowly. Now do that a few times. How do you feel?"

"I feel a lot better. Thank you, Carlisle. I am so sorry I yelled at you."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Thank you for your help, Carlisle."

"You are welcome."

Carlisle POV

I was relaxing in my office reading a book when Bella came in. She wanted to know why she was so moody lately. I told her that it was very normal what she was going through, and then I told her that when she felt hormonal, she should relax and breathe. Big mistake! I was a three-hundred and fifty-year-old Vampire and I had seen some scary things, but I didn't think I had ever seen anything as scary as Bella. I felt bad for my son. I would not want to trade places with him.

A/N I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and has put my story on their favorites list and alerts. In the next chapter I am going to jump ahead to the Cullens moving to New Hampshire, and the birth of the baby will be coming soon.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: For anyone who is upset that the baby is a girl stick around you are in for a few surprises.

Chapter 27

BPOV

I couldn't believe how fast this pregnancy had gone. I was already 8 months pregnant, and were living in New Hampshire.

When we arrived there, Edward surprised me with our own house. It was perfect. It had 5 bedrooms, a wrap-around porch, and a big back yard.

Briana was now 17 months old, and into everything. It was getting harder and harder to keep up with her. I was drinking 8 bags of blood a day, and lately I had been having cravings for hot wings - the hotter the better. I couldn't get enough of them. I was still hormonal, but when I felt like I was losing control, I remembered to breathe.

Carlisle had decided that we were going to deliver the baby in the next few days. I was so big that I could barely get out of bed. I could not wait for this baby to be born. I couldn't even see my feet anymore. I didn't remember being this huge with Briana, but Carlisle told me that sometimes women tend to be bigger for the second pregnancy.

~~A few days later, the day of the C-section

I could not believe it. Today Edward and I would be meeting our new daughter. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms. Carlisle had me lie on the operating table with a curtain draped over my stomach. Edward stood by my head, holding my hand. I could see how much he loved me. Carlisle gave me an injection to numb the pain, and a few minutes later I felt a gentle tugging on my stomach. I looked at Edward. He was breathing slowly. I worried that the smell of my blood was too much for him to handle.

"Edward are you alright?"

Carlisle asked. "If this is to much for you, then you might have to leave."

"No, Carlisle, I am fine. I want to be here when my daughter is born."

After a few moments I felt as if something was being ripped from me, and then I heard the sound of a baby crying. Carlisle was about to sew me up when I heard him yell, "OH MY GOD, this can't be possible!"

I screamed, "What's going on? What's wrong with my baby? Is she alright?" I was so scared.

I didn't know what to think, but I was in no way prepared for what I was told next.

"Bella," Carlisle said to me as calmly as he could. "I do not know how to tell you guys this, but it seems like the ultrasound missed a little something."

"What could it have missed?" yelled Edward nervously.

"Well the Ultrasound missed this. Bella and Edward, say hello to your son."

EPOV

Oh my God, I was the father of twins. I was so excited that I ran out of the room screaming. I think everyone in the state of New Hampshire heard me. I ran downstairs and said, "I have not one, but two babies."

My family looked at me in shock.

Alice was the first to speak.

"Oh, wow, Bella had twins? Did you know this was going to happen?"

"Alice, we had no idea. The other baby never showed up in the sonograms. We never even heard the other baby's heartbeat."

"Edward, do you know what this means? I get to go shopping again! Oh, you forgot to tell us what the other baby is."

"Yeah," boomed Emmett, "what was the other baby?"

"A boy. I have a little girl and a little boy."

"Have you and Bella picked out a name for the baby?"

"No, we haven't. I was so excited I just ran out of the room. Oh, I've got to get back up there. I am coming Bella!"

BPOV

I knew there had to be a reason why I was so huge, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I could tell by the way Edward ran out of here that he was excited. I just could not believe that I had just given birth to twins. One thing was for sure, we had to name this little bundle of surprise and joy.

Edward busted back in the room all apologetic. "Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run out of here on you."

"It's okay, I understand, you are excited."

"Love, I never thought it was possible for me to make one baby, let alone two."

"Edward, aren't they beautiful?"

"You do realize we have to come up with a name for our son."

"Edward, how about we name him Brandon Anthony Cullen?"

"Bella, I love it. It's a perfect name for him, he looks like a Brandon."

When I was ten years old, I was friends with a boy named Brandon. He was my very best friend. We were inseparable for the three years. Then something horrible happened - Brandon was diagnosed with a rare form of bone cancer. He went through months and months of chemo, but there was nothing the doctor could do . The moment I saw my son, I knew I had to name him after Brandon. I felt in my heart that this baby I knew nothing about was a gift from him.

I kissed each of my babies on their heads gently and waited for the rest of our family to see the new additions to join us.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my surprise. I have a lot more on the way . I hope you all keep on reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Now That I Found You chapter 28

The twins are three months old , and they are going to go see their grandpa, Charlie, Jacob and the pack.

Bpov

The twins were now three months old, and we were getting ready to take our very first road trip with them. Edward had the car packed up the night before, that way we could take off first thing in the morning. Since Edward doesn't need any sleep he would be doing all the driving.

The trip to Forks Washington from New Hampshire is a 2day and 5 hour trip ,but the way Edward drives it should take us less , then that. Of course I had to remind him now That he was a father and could not be driving like a speed demon. I don't care how keen he says his reflexes are.

I could not wait for my dad to really see the babies, I wish I could have seen the look on his face when I told him we had twins. I will Never forget it.

Flashback.

"Hello" he answered in his gruff voice that I missed so much.

"Hi Daddy, guess what you are a grandpa again."

" Oh, what was it a boy or a girl ?"

"Yes."

"Yes what Bells did you have a boy or a girl"?

"Well Dad actually I had both."

"Both? Isabella Cullen are you trying to tell your father that you had twins!"

"Yes Dad, I had twins."

"Did you know you were having twins?"

"That's the thing dad , no one knew ,not even my Doctor. He said that sometimes one twin will hide behind another, it's rare but sometimes it happens."

"Oh wow so how is my son in law taking the surprise?"

"Dad he is beyond happy."

" Well I can't wait to see them I hope you visit soon."

"I will ,but it probably won't be for awhile, I will be sending you and the family pictures of them."

"I almost forgot to ask what did you name them?"

"Elizabeth Raine and Brandon Anthony."

"Sounds good Bells well I am going to let you get some rest, I will talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you to dad."

~~Current day

It was a day and a half later, when we finally arrived at my dad's house. I wasn't even out of the car when Charlie came running out to greet us. The funny thing was he passed Edward and I over and went right to the back of the car to get Briana and the twins out.

"Briana looked up at him with her goofy smile and said. "Hi poppa."

"Hi baby girl how's my little princess?" Briana just smiled and laughed at him. Brandon and Elizabeth were still fast asleep.

"Did they sleep the whole way down?"

"Well for most of the trip they were up and down."

"Well, let's get inside so that I can visit with my Grandchildren, my Daughter and Son in law.'

My dad had a ball teasing Edward. "Wow way to get it done son. Two babies in one shot." If Edward could blush he would be as red as a tomato.

"Hey dad how is Jacob and everyone doing at the Res?"

Well everyone is OK. Angela and Jacob are now engaged ,and might as well be living together. She spends more time there then she does at home. The only sad thing that has happened is Harry Clearwater passed away a few months ago."

"Oh my, poor Sue, Seth and Leah."

"Yeah he died of a heart attack in his sleep, Sue woke up and found him, the Doctor said there wasn't anything anyone could do. I have been trying to help her out as far as the kids needing a father figure."

"Hey dad would you mind if Edward and I and the kids, went to the Res to visit everyone in a few hours? I have really missed Jacob and the gang ."

"Actually I was about to head off myself. One of the officers needed a few hours off, so I was going to fill in for him."

"Edward do you mind us taking a ride to La push? I haven't seen Jake in so long."

"Of course not I kinda miss hanging out with Jake.

I called Jake the moment we finished unpacking and I got Briana some lunch.

"Hey Jake."

"Bells is that you , wow you sound so good , how are you?"

"I am great, listen Edward and I and the kids were wondering if we could come up to the Res for a few hours and catch up?"

"Are you kidding of course you guys can , I can't wait to see Briana and my new niece and Nephew. Wow Bella only you could have twins and not know it."

"Ha Ha very funny, Well we will be there in about an hour."

"See ya then Love ya Bells."

"Love ya Jake."

An hour later we were pulling up to Jacob and Angela's house. Jacob still lives near Billy ,but he felt it was time to get his own place. As soon as I climbed out the door I was greeted with hugs and kissed from Jake, Paul, Embry and Jared.

"So good to see you." said Paul.

"Yeah it hasn't been the same since you left." said Embry.

"We have all missed you guys" Said Jared.

"So, where is Quil, Seth and Leah at. I was looking forward to seeing them."

"Oh they have been hanging out up at The Clearwater's a lot." Embry explained.

" Actually," said Jacob, "Sue wanted you guys to come and join her and the family for is coming."

A few hours later we pulled up to Sue's and then something happened , that I never expected to happen . I went to take a Elizabeth out of the car and place her in the stroller, when I seen Seth staring at her intensely. It was like he was under a spell . Then Edward went and got Brandon out of his car seat and into his part of the stroller and Leah was doing the same exact thing, Both of them were just staring as if they were in a trance at our two children. Finally I got Briana out and I was holding her on my hip ,when the same thing happened with Quil. I had no idea what was going on, or why they were looking at our children like this. We all stood there for what seemed like an hour.

"Jacob what the hell is going on why are they staring at my babies like that?" I finally asked.

"Bella I don't know how to tell you this, but Quil, Seth and Leah have all Imprinted on your children."


	29. Chapter 29

NOw That I Found You chapter 29 Contains explicit sex scenes

Bpov

" I don't know how to tell you this,Bella ,but Seth,Leah and Quil have just imprinted on your children".

"Wait Jacob are you trying to tell me that they are in love with ,my children?, but they are babies, that is sick Jacob!"

"Bella that's not how imprinting works , right now they feel protective over your children. like a big brother or sister, as times goes by and they get older , they will become each others best friends , a confidant '... Then when they grow up and they are older , there love will change for one another."

" I don't know if I like this, this means that my children s choices on who to fall in love with have been taken from them."

"Bella how did you feel , when you knew you first fell in love with Edward"?

" I felt as if it was destiny, that I was made for him and he was made for me".

"That's exactly what imprinting is , its children were meant to be imprinted on by them, if it wasn't meant to be they would have imprinted on other people."

" Jacob I am trying to understand believe me,but it's so hard to wrap ,my mind around it."... "To me its like my kids choices have been ripped away from , them." ... "Its like an arranged marriage."

" Listen I just need to think about all this, and we need to get back to the old Cullen house." I will see you soon ,Jake"

" Alright Bell's ,Listen trust me this is not a bad thing, I know it don't seem like it but it will all work out in the end".

Epov

I could not believe , Those wolves imprinted on my children. I had heard the legends of the wolves imprinting as a way of finding their mates. Until I had seen it happen with Jacob and Angela. When that happened I had seen in Jacob's mind it was like time and space stood still and no one but them existed on the planet. It was the same way I felt when I first saw Bella walking down that hall way in the hospital.

"Edward do you think it was a mistake for us to have come to Forks'? "maybe if we had stayed in New Hampshire ,none of this would have happened."

"Bella I don't think it really matters if we stayed away or came to visit years later". " I think it would have happened regardless." "Besides your father is here and Jacob they are our family , we can't avoid family."

" I know , God Edward I hate this whole imprinting thing,"

" I have a feeling everything, will work out for the best,besides Seth,Leah and Quil are nice people and they have always been like family to you".

"You know what I am kinda tired of talking about all this Imprinting stuff"

" Oh you are are "?

"yeah and the kids are sleeping".

The next thing I knew ,Bella was straddling me and kissing up and down my neck. "Edward I need you so bad, It's been forever since we made love."

I quickly took off her satin top and removed her soaking wet panties.

"OH baby so wet for me already,is it all for me?"

"Yes baby always all for you".

I kissed and licked my way down her body til I got to her wet .core. I flicked and licked her clit at top vampire speed,pushing my tongue deep inside her, it had been so long since we had each other like this. , One touch had Bella climaxing and screaming my name.

" Edward I can't take it I need you inside me"!

, I quickly grabbed a condom and placed it over my hard erection and quickly pushed inside my wife to the hilt. We both moaned in ecstasy,

" God Baby so tight(,thrust.) it's been to long I missed fucking you so much,.I missed your sweet pussy milking my hard cock."

"OH god Edward I am so close".

I rubbed her clit hard and fast, I knew exactly what to say to push her over the edge,

"Come for me Bella" !

Within minutes Bella and I had climaxed together. We had barely had a chance to catch our breathes ,when we heard all three of our children crying ,letting us know not only were they awake ,but that they were hungry. Bella and I both climbed out of bed and walked to the nursery. I fixed Briana her sippy cup and watched Bella nurse our twins. I loved watching her nurse, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I loved watching them suck greedily until they were so fill that they would yawn and fall back to sleep. I had never in my 100 yrs had ever seen anything more beautiful. It was moments like these , that made me grateful ,that Carlisle had changed me all those years ago. It was these moment when I was truly happy .


	30. Chapter 30

Now That I found YOU chapter 30.

Three years later:

Bpov

I can't believe it's been three years since the twins have been born and Briana was going to be 4 in a month. I was also getting ready to be changed, Edward and I decided that we would let Esme and Carlisle have the kids while I went through the change. We were going to move to Isle Esme until the blood lust was under control. I didn't want to take the chance in hurting the kids. Carlisle would oversee the change to make sure Edward did everything right, and then Edward and I would remain on the island alone. I would learn how to hunt , and I would finally be able to make love to my husband without any barriers. Since I decided that I wanted to wait three years for the change , I didn't want to prolong it, by having another baby, so we used condoms, which I hated, but it was that or not have sex. I wasn't about to give that up.

Edward and I were packing for Isle Esme, we had explained to the kids, that Mommy and Daddy were going away for awhile, but they would be staying with Nana , and Poppa for awhile and that we would be back soon. They also had Seth, Leah and Quil to keep them company. A few Months ago they moved to New Hampshire to be close to the kids. I slowly was accepting the imprinting thing, and it was just like Jacob said it was. I never seen any of them do anything inappropriate with the kids and the best part was we always had baby sitters if Edward and I wanted to go out for a few hours. I hated to leave them , but we didn't want to risk their lives, especially Briana. The twins were less of a risk since they were already part vampire, but they still had a heartbeat and blood still flowed in their veins. Edward and I kissed the kids good bye and we headed for Isle Esme.

We arrived at the Isle,and I ate the last meal I would ever have as a human, it was my favorite chocolate cheese cake and Mushroom ravioli, I ate it slowly it was like I wanted to remember each and every bite. When the food was gone and I was sure it was all digested . I walked up the stairs and into the white room, removed all my clothes and laid under a sheet. Edward kissed my head and told me how much he love me. He kissed my lips one last time as a human and nuzzled my neck, then he took a deep breath, and sunk his teeth into my flesh.

EPov

I kissed Bella one last time I nuzzled her neck allowing the Venom to flow in my mouth,as I sunk my teeth in her flesh, her blood was like nothing I had ever tasted. I took one last sip before sealing the wound close with my venom, I also bit once above her heart and on her feet and her wrists. I wanted to be sure to get enough venom in her system so that she would not have to go through a long transformation. I also made sure that I hunted the day before i did not want to leave her for a minute while she went through the change. I held her hand and told her how much I loved her as I watched her cringe in pain. Watching her go through the change made me remember my own, the only difference was she never screamed ,not even once. I screamed so loud for all three days of my transformation.

Bpov

I had never felt such pain in all my life giving birth was a picnic compared to what I was going through now,but I could not scream I would not scream. I knew if I did , Edward would feel guilty about changing me. I could hear everything around me including the loud thumping of my heart, it felt as if it was going to pound right out of me . I took one last breath as My heart beat for the last time. I slowly opened my eyes to the new life that awaited me.


	31. Chapter 31

Now That I Found You chapter 31

Bpov

I slowly opened my eyes to the new life that awaited me.

"Bella are you alright, it's me Edward don't be afraid I won't hurt you. Bella do you know who I am?"

It took me a minute to find my voice...

"Of course I know who you are , you are the love of my life, my husband, the man I will spend eternity with."

"How do you feel, my love ?"

"Well other than being able to hear everything and I can see everything more clearly I feel fine. I just have this funny scratchy tickle in my throat".

"Just a tickle not a burn?"

"Yeah, is that normal?"

"Well it wasn't for me, When I went through the change my throat felt like it was on fire. I think I should take you on your first hunt, love."

"My first hunt? But I don't know what to do."

"You will it's all your instincts. Come out the window."

I jumped out the window Edward right behind me, I thought for sure I would fall and hurt myself, but I landed safely on the ground.

"Go ahead and run, you will love it." He told me.

I ran deep into the jungle , until I was so deep inside I could not see the house or the island. Edward was soon behind me.

"How will I find something to drink?" I asked stupefied.

"Breathe in, let your senses guide you. What do you hear?"

"I hear a heartbeat , it's by that stream ."

"Go to it!"

I crouched down , and leaped from branch to branch, until I was on top of the creature, I dug my nails into the beast and ripped it open with my sharp canine teeth. The blood flowed down my throat, like honey. Thick and soothing. I was so focused on the kill, that I wasn't even sure what it was that I drank from.

"Edward ,what exactly did I just kill?"

"Well love, that was a jaguar!"

" I killed a jaguar? Cool, but I am still thirsty."

"That is normal, let's find more for you to drink from."

I drained three wolves before I was completely satisfied. Most of the blood and fur were all over my now torn clothes.

"Don't worry love with practice, you will make less of a mess. How do you feel now?"

"I feel sloshy inside."

"Is the tickling sensation gone?"

" Yes it is."

"We will hunt again in a few days."

"Why so soon? You don't hunt that often!"

"Love you are a newborn, your need for blood is stronger than mine, so you have to hunt more often than I do."

Epov

I could not believe how well Bella did on her first hunt she was like a natural. I have to admit watching her single handily take down that jaguar almost gave me a heart attack, well if I still had a beating heart. She was still thirsty so, she drained three dogs.

Watching her hunt, was such a turn on, I never wanted her more than I did right in that moment, but I would wait until she was ready. I would not force myself on her .

Bella's transformation sure agreed with her, her breasts grew in size, at least one cup, and her hips got curvier. Her hair got fuller, longer and darker in mahogany. Her skin was now smooth and pale, like ivory. The only thing I will miss is her deep brown chocolate eyes, which are now replaced by crimson eyes.

I knew as soon as we got back to the house I had to show her reflection before she sees herself without being prepared for it.

We made it back into the house, and I prepared her for what she was about to see, but she still looked with horror on her face, when she seen her red eyes staring back at her.

"How long will my eyes look like this?"

"About a year, they will eventually turn orange ,as you drink more animal blood, they will turn gold in color."

"Edward I miss our children ,how can I stay away from them for a year?"

"It's necessary love, we don't want to risk them."

I was about to say something, when I smelled human entering the house, I can't believe that I forgot about the cleaning crew coming to clean the house!

"Edward what is that nasty smell it smells like rust and salt, that is got to be the nastiest smell I have ever smelt in my life ."

"Bella, that doesn't smell good to you?" I questioned mystified.

"No it's nasty what is it?"

"Love it's human, a few of the cleaning crew came to clean the house."

I have to talk to Carlisle, I never heard of a vampire finding the smell of human blood repulsive.

Carlisle was still on the island with us, he wanted to stay a few more days to check on Bella's progress. I called him upstairs, so that I could tell him about Bella's reaction to the human blood.

"Carlisle I forgot all about the cleaning crew coming."

"Edward how could you forget that! You could have put those peoples' lives in danger she is not controlled like us."

"That's what I need to tell you , she smelled the blood and was repulsed by it."

"You mean to tell me that she found it unpleasant?"

"Unpleasant is putting it nicely, she said it smelt like crap!"

"I need to make sure ,maybe it was the blood of the crew that she didn't like. I am going to get some bags of blood all different types and have her smell them individually. I want to see if it's a particular type of blood that she is repulsed by or is it all human blood."

I returned to Bella explaining to her what will be happening.

"Bella, Carlisle has an experiment, he wants to try out on you, he is going to let you smell different types of human blood. He wants to see if it is just a particular blood type you do not like or if it is all human blood you don't like."

"Edward I don't want to hurt anyone, how will I smell the blood without hurting someone?"

"He is going to use bags of blood."

Carlisle brought Bella the first bag of blood it was 0 negative, she took a whiff and automatically started making gagging noises, next was the A positive. Once again the same reaction, each blood bag was worse than the last for her. I could not believe it never in my 100 years on this planet have I ever come across a vampire who hated the smell of human blood.

I just had one more test, I brought in a sample of the blood from a jaguar. When Bella smelt that she had to have it, she literally ripped it out of my hands, and drank the animal blood like it was her last meal.

"Edward, that was delicious, oh my god it wasn't human was it?"

" No love it was animal, you have smelled every blood type known to man and you hated each one."

"Edward do you know what this means I could go back home I don't have to be away from our children!" Bella said ever so ecstatic. 


	32. Chapter 32

Now That I Found you chapter 32

A/N I want to thank everyone who has added my story to their favorites and story alerts.

Epov

I could not believe it, Bella completely skipped the newborn, blood lust phase she hated the smell of human blood.

The next day we were back on a plane and headed back for New Hampshire. I was hoping with the change, I would be able to read her thoughts, but no such luck.

I thought changing Bella, would make me miss how it was like making love to her as a human, but now it was so much better, we no longer had to worry about protection, and we would never get tired. If we chose, we could make love to each other 24 hours a day, and not stop. The most exciting so far has been after Bella hunts, she becomes so animalistic, after each hunt she attacks me, it's like we are lead by our senses and our needs.

Bpov

I could not wait to see my children, I have been away from them now for three weeks, it has been the longest three weeks of my life. How could I even conceive the idea of being away from them for a year. I know I would have seen them on video phone, and heard their voices , when I talked to them, but it wasn't the same. I have missed kissing them and hugging them, tucking them into bed at night. Watching the twins features change.

I could not believe how much better , the sex has been since I have become a vampire, we no longer have to use protection and Edward no longer has to worry about hurting me. The last time, we made love in the woods, up against a big boulder, we smashed it to rubble. I have to be careful with Edward, since I still have my newborn strength, Edward said I will have it for the next year.

I had to practice holding delicate things , so that I will be able to hug my children without crushing them, Carlisle has been having me practice every day , and now I can actually hold a soap bubble in my hand and not pop it. Briana is the one I have to be the most careful, with since she is all human, the twins body is a lot stronger.

We are now on our way home, and in less than 7 hours I will have my babies in my arms again for what seems like months.


	33. Chapter 33

Now That I Found you chapter 33

Bpov

I could not wait to get off that plane, and back to my children, we were exactly an hour away from the airport, it might as well be a day away. I could not get to my kids fast enough. Time seemed to stand still.

"Edward I am getting hungry did you bring anything with you for me to drink?"

"I got you some dog blood from the island for the plane ride."

I was glad once again that Carlisle got us a private plane. Explaining to people why I was drinking blood from a bag was not my idea of a good time.

I kept looking at the clock and asking if we were there yet, I sounded like a 7 year old, going on a road trip with her parents. I am sure I was driving Edward nuts. I was about to ask for the tenth time , when the pilot announced that we would soon be landing in Portsmouth International Airport .

" Edward were here, were here! Hey, who is picking us up?"

"Jasper and Alice are, they are going to meet us by the front gate."

"We quickly got off the plane and made it through the crowds of people. Finally We were at the front gate, Jasper and Alice came running towards us, arms wide open to embrace us.

"Welcome home guys we've missed you so much ."

Epov

Before I knew it we were back home, Briana was coloring in the living room , When I heard Esme say:

"Bri Come in the kitchen Nana has a surprise for you."

"Coming Nana, is mommy and daddy back yet?"

"Oh, I don't know sighed Esme, you have to come to the kitchen and see."

" Mommy, Daddy! I missed you so much ! Promise me you will never leave me again." She demanded in that cute daughter way.

"Baby, Mommy and Daddy are not going anywhere ever again we missed you so much." Bella replied almost in tears if she could've been.

"Daddy did you bring me anything from Brazil?"

" Hmm did I get my baby girl anything? Well let's see what I have in this bag." I felt like Santa carrying around a bag filled with toys.

"Wow Daddy I love it , a dolly , thank you daddy!"

Bella kissed and hugged Briana. She hugged her like she never wanted to let her go, then she heard Brandon and Elizabeth waking up, and she flew up the stairs super fast. If I could cry I would have when I seen Bella kiss and hug each twin, It wasn't until I seen them together, that I realized that her skipping the newborn phase was a miracle.


	34. Chapter 34

Now That I Found You chapter34 Chapters 34-35 have been Beta ed by The Awesome TeamEdward1996

Epov

I could not believe I was going to tell my four year old daughter, that myself and her mother are vampires. How do you even do that? I have been existing for over 90 years. I have faced some of the scariest things in this world, but none of it compared to what I was about to do right now.

"Briana can you come here daddy and mommy have something we have to tell you."

"Ok daddy."

"Ok I overheard you asking mommy, why my skin is always cold and why mommy's eyes are different .Daddy and mommy will never grow old, and we will never die."

"What does that mean daddy?"

"Daddy and mommy are vampires."

"Do you eat food?"

"No, we drink animal blood."

"Daddy does it hurt the animals, I don't want you to hurt the animals."

"No baby we do not hurt the animals, we make sure they don't suffer."

"Daddy how did you become a vampire?"

"Well a long time ago daddy was very sick, and grandpa Carlisle bite me and saved my life."

"Did it hurt you daddy ?"

"Yes it hurt a lot, but I never will feel pain and I can't die."

"Are there other vampires?"

"Yes everyone in this house are all vampires too, but they would never hurt you. They live in secret."

"Daddy do some vampires hurt people?"

"Yes some vampires do, but no one will ever feel pain. Most important thing is you can't tell anyone what mommy and daddy are. It is a very important secret. Can you be a big girl and promise never to tell anyone."

"Yes daddy, I promise I will never tell. Daddy I am happy you are a vampire, because if you were not you would not be my daddy. I don't want any other daddy but you. I love you daddy!"

"I love you too Baby girl!"

"Daddy, are Lizzy and Brandon vampires too?"

"Well they are half vampires, because when your mommy was pregnant with them she was still human."

"Daddy am I part vampire?"

I was not sure how to answer this question Bella has never told Briana about Jason. I have been her father since she entered the world, how do I tell her that I did not make her. I asked Bella and she told me that we had to tell her the whole truth .

Bpov

"Briana Mommy has to tell you something very important, daddy was not the one who put you in my tummy! Another man did before I met him."

"What happened to him?"

"Well we were very young and he was not ready to be a daddy so he left me. Then mommy moved in with poppa Charlie, and I met Edward."

"You mean daddy!"

"Yes I mean daddy, does it upset you that daddy didn't make you like he made Lizzy and Brandon."

"It's okay, he is still my daddy, and I am happy that he is my daddy and not that other, daddy. Can I be a vampire someday like you and everyone else?"

"Yes but not for a very long time, we want you to grow up and do everything you want, then when you have done everything you can be a vampire."

"Don't worry Mommy and Daddy, I am a big girl I won't tell anyone, I can keep the secret."

A/N: I want to thank everyone , who has reviewed my story, added it to their favorites and story alerts. I really appreciate it. Also who got The Eclipse DVD ? I got mine in the mail Monday. It's funny I pre ordered it two months in advance and I still got a few days after the DVD came out. oh well it was worth the wait! Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

Now That I found you chapter 35

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters. I am just borrowing them for this story.

Two months after Bella's change.

Bella POV

It has been two months since I became a vampire, I love hunting, and my favorite animal to hunt is bear. What can I say I enjoy the challenge, the bigger the better. I have also been hunting a lot more lately, I could not understand why, Edward said I should be hunting less. Now I am hunting two - three times a week.

Then last night I got very dizzy all of a sudden. How could this be, I am a vampire now I should not be feeling dizzy or tired, or worn out. I thought to myself if I don't feel any better by tomorrow, I will call Carlisle and have him check on me.

The next day was not any better, I went to get up from the couch and I got so dizzy, Edward had to catch me from falling onto the floor.

"Bella, I thought I was done catching you when you fall." Edward joked.

" Edward it's not funny , I have been having dizzy spells for the past few days, I don't know what it is."

"Bella I am taking you to Carlisle right now, he will know what is wrong."

Edward POV

Carlisle was speaking to an old family friend Eleazar, he and his wife Carmen were visiting us from Alaska,along with the rest of his Coven, Irina, Tanya and Kate. "Carlisle, Sorry to interrupt, but something is very wrong with Bella!"

"No, its ok, tell her to come in and I will exam her."

Carlisle had Bella give her a sample of her venom , and checked all of her vitals. "How long have you been feeling dizzy?"

"About a week , and I also feel like I want to throw up, but it's just dry heaves. "

"Bella I know this sounds crazy, but I want to do a ultra sound on you."

"Carlisle she's a vampire I don't even think it would work."

Just then I noticed something on Bella I had never noticed before her abdomen had a small bump.

"Bella have you noticed that your abs are not flat anymore?"

"Yes, but I thought that was from all the blood I was drinking."

I put my ear to her stomach and I heard the impossible, the slow beating heart of my unborn child.

How was this even possible, was I hearing things. Were my ears playing tricks on me, Bella was a vampire now, it was impossible for us to get pregnant.

"Carlisle listen to Bella's stomach and tell me what you hear."

"Guys what is going on? What are you not telling me?"

Carlisle leaned in and put his ear to Bella's stomach .

"It can't be it's not possible!"

"You are really scaring me Carlisle now tell me what is wrong with me!"

Bella POV

I stood there watching my father in law and my husband take turns listening to my stomach , and saying it's not possible, it's not possible.

"Listen one of you had better tell me what the hell is going on with me, and why are you saying it's not possible?"

I was about to say something else , when I felt something or better yet someone kick inside me. "Edward I just felt a kick in my stomach, what is wrong with me ?"

"Bella, I don't know how this has happened. I never thought it was possible. In the history of all vampires this has never happened before."

"Carlisle you are really scaring me. What is it and will it kill me?"

"That is the thing Bella I really don't know, like I told you this has never happened before."

By this time I was beyond frustrated and I wanted an answer.

"Carlisle I need to know, what is wrong with me?"

"Bella when Edward and I listened to your stomach we heard a heartbeat."

"A heartbeat, but Carlisle I no longer have a heartbeat, I am a vampire."

"Bella it was not your heartbeat we heard it was the baby's!"

I looked at Edward and back at Carlisle and did the next un-likely thing for a vampire to do I fainted!


	36. Chapter 36

Now That I found you chapter 36 Contains explicit sex scene readers beware or if you are like me and enjoy a healthy boink fest well then enjoy lol . Chapters 36-40 have been Beta ed BY TeamEdward1996

Bella Point of view

I was not sure, how long I was out for, but when I woke up from fainting, I was off the floor, and on the living room couch surrounded by Esme, Alice , and Rose. There were also a few other females I did not recognize hovering over me. Rose was the first to speak:

"Bella we are so happy you are okay,what happened to you and why would you faint?"

I was not quite sure what to say to Rose, I felt bad the last time I was pregnant.

She never showed it, or at least she tried not to , but I knew deep down inside she wished for a child of her own.

"Rose, guys I have something to tell you , I just hope you won't be mad , because I certainly did not plan on it."

"Bella what is wrong with you?"

"I am pregnant. I don't understand how it is possible, but it is."

I could see the sorrow in Rosalie's eyes.

"Really Bella that is wonderful, could I feel the baby?" Rose asked to my delightful surprise.

"Sure go ahead."

Rose placed both of her hands on my slightly swollen stomach.

"Wow Bella it feels great, I am really happy for you and Edward, Congratulations."

Rose point of view

I could not believe it. Why does Bella get everything, she already has three children ,

and I have none. I thought it was impossible to get pregnant as a vampire, but somehow, Bella is pregnant. I know it's not her fault and she is not doing this to hurt me, but I still felt bad about it.

Then out of nowhere I felt a sudden urge , no an animalistic need to be with Emmett. I wanted him. NO. I needed him, I had to have him right now!

I followed his scent into the woods, I was mad with desire, I could feel the wetness pooling between my thighs. I didn't even give him a chance to say hello to me, and I attacked him. I ripped off his clothes and he ripped off mine.

"God Rose!" he screamed as he thrusted deep inside me, up against the tree.

"Oh God Emmett I am so close."

"Yeah that's it baby come for big daddy cum all over my massive cock."

Finally with one last thrust I felt him filling me with his seed. I could not understand it, but I felt different.

"Wow Rose, that was incredible."

"Yeah I know. I just had to have you."

"Well if you ever have that urge again don't hesitate to jump me again

~~Two weeks later

I had never felt so sick in my life, what the hell is wrong with me, I feel nauseous, but I can't throw up and I have to hunt all the time now. This is not normal, I am not a new born like Bella, the most I need to hunt is maybe twice a month. Now I am going three times a week.

"Rosalie what is wrong with you?" Em asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "You are hunting like crazy and you don't want to have sex with me."

"Emmett I am sorry, I just feel terrible I don't understand what is wrong with me."

I was about to change my shirt, I could not believe my eyes.

"Emmett come here quick!"

Emmett point of view

"Emmett come here quick!" I heard Rosalie scream from the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Emmett, look at this!"

She pointed to her obvious swollen stomach.

"What the hell is that Rose?"

"I don't know."

"Carlisle what is wrong with her, and why does she look like that?"

Carlisle put his ear to Roses stomach.

"Well guys, there is a logical explanation as to what is wrong with Rose."

"Okay, so what is it?" I asked.

"Guys Rosalie is pregnant!"

"Carlisle are you sure how could she be pregnant?"

"Carlisle are you sure am I really going to have a baby?"

"Yes Rose, you are."

Rosalie kissed me on the lips and then she hugged Carlisle. I could not remember the last time I seen her so happy.

Carlisle point of view

"What is going on around here, First Bella gets pregnant, and now Rose is. I could not figure out how this was possible. Vampire females cannot have children , it is physically impossible. Yet here are both my daughters and they are both showing an obvious baby bump.

A few weeks went by and both Rose and Bella seemed to be responding to their pregnancies normally. The only thing was that since these children were mostly vampires they were aging more quickly. Bella was now two months pregnant, but she looked like she was 6 months. Rosalie looked like she was now 4 months pregnant. I still could not figure out how they got pregnant.

Rosalie point of view

I could not believe it me, Rosalie Hale McCarty, is going to have a baby. I could not believe it after centuries of longing for Emmett and I to have a child and now we were going to be parents. I had never felt so happy in all my life. I knew that whatever the baby looked like, I would love him or her.

I sat there trying to imagine what our baby would look like. Would she have my long golden hair , or would he have Emmett's curly hair and dimpled cheeks. Whatever our baby looked I was sure I would love him or her and I could not wait to meet my baby.

Alice point of view

My visions were going crazy, I seen all of us pregnant, first Bella, then Rose, then Esme and last myself. I sat and thought how was this even possible, then I remembered.

~~Flashback

"Bella wow I can't believe it you are having another baby, I can't wait to go shopping for the new baby. Can I feel the baby Bella?"

"Of course you can Alice, go ahead."

I placed my hands on her stomach, I could feel the baby kicking. Then After me Esme placed her hands on her stomach. All of a sudden we all had a need to be with our mates.

~~End Flashback

Then something occurred to me and I had to see Carlisle, one by one we went to him and he confirmed that we were all pregnant. He still could not figure out how this was happening. I ran into his office. Carlisle was there with Bella and Edward.

"Carlisle I yelled I think I know how we all got pregnant!"

"How Alice!" Carlisle yelled back.

"It's Bella, it has to be her gift!"

"What do you mean her gift asked Carlisle?"

"I mean look at us Carlisle we all touched her stomach and immediately we had to have sex with our mates and now we are all pregnant!"


	37. Chapter 37

Now That I Found You chapter 37 Contains explicit sex scenes

Carlisle point of view

"Carlisle!" Alice yelled, "That has to be Bella's gift, she is able to make us get

pregnant, by touching her stomach."

"Alice how is that possible, it has to be something else." I replied mystified.

"Carlisle look at all of us, we all touched Bella's stomach, and then ten minutes

later, we all had a strong need to have sex with our mates."

My mind wondered back to the day that Esme attacked me.

~~Flashback

I could smell her arousal, before she entered the room, before I could even blink, she had me stripped naked and on my desk.

"Carlisle, I must have you right now! I need to feel you deep inside me."

I quickly flipped us over, so that now her perfect ass was in the air and I was behind her. I rubbed my erection against her wet folds.

I could not remember the last time Esme was filled with desire. Don't get me wrong, we have a great sex life, but after 75yrs of marriage, things begin to taper off. I could not remember the last time we made love in this position. If you could call it making love this was fucking. Yes I was fucking my wife and I was loving it.

"Oh God yes! Oh yeah Fuck me! Fuck me harder! I need that hot cum all in my pussy!" Esme pleaded with me, and who was I to deny her of her wishes.

I slammed into her hard one last time, before filling her up with my seed.

~~Current day

I looked at all the women in my family each of them swollen with child, I knew one thing for sure, Alice's theory had to be right. Before Bella got pregnant with this child , none of this had ever happened.

Rosalie seemed to be ecstatic about the pregnancy, she seemed to be glowing. Alice was equally excited, but I could tell she felt nervous.

Esme was very happy to be pregnant, when I first turned her we tried to

see if we could have a child, but since we were now both vampires, there was no possibility of that.

I figured that since they all conceived within weeks of each other that the babies would be born very lose in age. Bella would more than likely deliver

first, followed by; Rosalie, Alice, and Esme.

Bella point of view

I laid in Edwards arms, thinking about what Alice had said, was this my gift? The

ability to make infertile women fertile? Edward was giving me soft kisses along my

neck.

"Love what are you thinking about?"

"Just something Alice told Carlisle the other day."

"What did she say to him?" he asked curiously.

"She said that after she, Esme and Rose felt the baby, they all had a sudden need to have sex with their mates. Now they are all pregnant. Alice told Carlisle, that she thinks it was my gift."

"Wait everyone in this family is now pregnant?" He asked stunned.

"Yes they all are and it happened right after they touched my stomach."

"Wow, well one thing's for sure. I know Rosalie is excited." he exclaimed.

"Yeah actually they all are, You know it is a pretty cool gift. I wonder if it works

on humans." I pondered.

"I am saying that think about all the women in the world who are unable to have

children, they could all touch my stomach and they would get pregnant."

"Bella as nice as that sounds, I could not allow that to happen."

"What do you mean you can't allow that to happen who are you to tell me what can and can't do with my gift!"

"Bella it's not that, but if the Volturi learned what you were capable of they would

stop at nothing to have you."

"Edward who is the Volturi, and why is this the first time I am hearing about them?" I asked frustrated.

"The Volturi are the oldest living Vampires in history, they are practically royalty

in our world. They make the rules. The head of the Volturi are three powerful

vampires, Named Caius, Marcus and Aro. Aro is always looking for Vampires with

special gifts and abilities. This is why as much as you would love to help out Baron

women, you could never do it. Aro would stop at nothing to have you . Bella whatever this ability is we have to keep it to ourselves, and we must never share it with anyone other than who lives here."

Edward point of view

When Bella said she wanted to go around letting Baron women touch her stomach I had to stop her, That was one sure way to get the Volturi involved in our lives, and believe me that is the last thing we needed.

~~Three months later

Bella point of view

I was now four months pregnant, but I looked like I was almost nine months and ready to give birth any day, Alice, Esme and Rosalie were now all three months and looked like they were now eight months pregnant.

We now were too big and unable to hunt for ourselves, so it was now the men's job to get us our food. Carlisle would put a venipuncture needle in the bear or

whatever animal the boys got and it would go into the blood bags. One Average black bear produced eighty bags of blood . We would drink the blood from the blood bags after it had been warmed up in the microwave. This was the one part of pregnancy I hated, being so big that you can't move at all.

"God Bella." Alice sighed. "How did you do this twice already, I hate being this fat, I can't even see my feet anymore, last night I put on two different shoes it's a good thing we don't have to sleep I can't get comfortable anymore."

Rosalie was the only one not to complain as well as Esme, Both seemed excited about having a baby.

"Alice, how can you complain about your feet, don't you realize what a gift carrying a child is? Especially with us being vampires." Rose asked Alice furiously.

"I do I just miss my feet!" Alice replied.

We all laughed at her, suddenly I felt a familiar sharp pain and I yelled for Edward.

"Bella what is it!" Edward yelled back worried as he rushed into the room.

"The baby is ready to be born." I said as I could feel the pain starting already.

Edward quickly carried me into Carlisle office Carlisle bit through my stone like skin, not even two minutes later our newborn son was lying in my arms, he looked like a miniature Edward. With his copper colored hair and his greenish gold eyes. Edward kissed me gently on my lips before kissing our son.

"Bella he is so beautiful, have you decided on a name for him?" Esme asked.

" Yes I want to name him Mason Edward Cullen." I replied ecstatic as can be.

"Welcome to the world Mason Edward Cullen. We are so happy to have you with us."

I now felt like our family was complete. Shortly after we were joined by Lizzy,

Brandon and Briana.

"Mommy?" Briana asked. "Can I hold the new baby?"

"Yes you can hold him, but you have to be careful he is very tiny.'

Edward placed her on the couch and surrounded her with pillows, he then put Lizzy and Brandon on the couch next to her.

"Daddy come on I want to hold my new brother already!" She exclaimed.

"I know baby girl, but daddy has to make sure that you don't drop him."

"I won't!" Briana kissed the baby she was such a good big sister. "Mommy what did you name him?"

"His Name is Mason." I replied.

"Mason I like it! I love you Mason." and she kissed him on his cheek.

Thank you to all my reviewers keep them coming.


	38. Chapter 38

Now That I found you chapter 38

Alice Point of view

I was now four months pregnant, according to my visions, the baby would be born by tomorrow. I told Jasper to stay close by, so that he could watch his daughter be born. In my last vision I seen a pink cloud and behind it was the most beautiful brownish blond baby girl. I could not wait to meet her. I had a feeling bringing her into the world would be painful.

I never thought of myself having a child. So much of my human life I had forgotten. All I know is I can't wait to meet my daughter. Jasper and I decided to name her Ciara Skye Cullen Witlock. I was at an advantage from the rest , because I could see what I was having. I could not see Rosalie's or Esme Babies.

Bella's son Mason was born a few days ago, but he looked like he was a month old.

Carlisle did some research, and found out that what happened to us happened thousands of years ago. It was very rare, but the children still had some human in them, and would age till they reached the physical age of 5 yrs old. They would look like a teenager.

They all would have gold in their eyes, and also a hint of the color eyes we had as humans. I don't remember what color eyes I had when I was human. I am guessing they were either brown or hazel. I had a feeling since Jasper was Blond his eyes were probably blue. I was hoping that she would have pretty blue eyes. I knew one thing I could not wait for tomorrow to come.

~~The Next day

Jasper Point of View

I could not believe it in a few short minutes I was going to meet, my daughter. Carlisle had Alice in his office, preparing her for the birth of our child. I never thought I would ever be a father, I don't even think I even thought about having children.

Alice's swollen stomach was bare and I could see our daughter moving inside of her. Carlisle bore his sharp teeth into her stomach. The skin there cut like butter. he opened her stomach wide enough to lift Ciara out. As soon as the birth was complete Alice's stomach closed up. She didn't even have a scar on her. Ciara , was so beautiful, she had brownish blond hair and gold eyes, with a hint of blue and green in them.

"Jasper she looks just like my vision said she would be." Alice said proudly.

"I know she is so beautiful. Can you believe it Alice we have our own child."

I could not wait to see Bella, I had to thank her if it were not for her gift none of this would happen.

~~A week later

Rosalie's Point of view.

God I felt huge, I could not wait to meet my baby, Ciara and Mason were so beautiful. I could not wait to meet my baby.

I was getting really impatient, and tired of waiting for Emmett to get me some blood. I decided to take a short walk into the forest. I wasn't going to go far. I needed a change of scenery.

I caught the scent of a doe and decided to try and go after it. I was about to attack when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I tried to get back to the house. I fell to the ground I never felt such pain in my life. This was worse than when Royce and his friends beat me and left me to die in the streets. I laid there screaming as my child ripped and bit his or her way out of me. Finally Carlisle and Emmett heard me screaming.

"Rose oh my god! Carlisle it's Rosalie, she is giving birth all by herself. " Emmett yelled.

By the time Carlisle and Emmett got to me it was too late. I lifted my son to my chest and kissed his head. My stomach that had been torn was now healing itself. The pain I had felt was shortly forgotten when I looked into my son's golden brown eyes.

Emmett Point of view

I was out hunting with Carlisle, I was going to bring Rosalie something to drink. The last few days she had been wanting to get out of the house. I told her to not to go anywhere, but she can be very stubborn at times. We were heading back , when I heard Rosalie screaming. I found her lying in the grass, our child was biting his way out of her. Once we finally arrived, the birth process was almost complete and Rosalie lifted our son to her chest. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. Rosalie took one look at him and said his name has to be Henry. The reasoning behind his name was her human friend's child. I kissed my wife and my son's forehead and said to him

"Welcome to our world Henry Emmett Hale McCarty"

~~Esme Point of View

A week had passed and I still had not had my baby. I could not understand it . Everyone else had their babies a few days ago. I was about to go and ask Carlisle, when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"I think this little one is ready to be born." He said as he ripped into my stone hard flesh with his teeth.

Carlisle gently lifted our new baby daughter and placed her on my chest. She was so beautiful , she had a mixture of Carlisle 's blonde hair and my brown hair. She had the most beautiful golden brown eyes.

"So what should we name this precious angel?" He asked.

"Well what was your mother's name?"

"Abigail." He replied

"My mother's name was Grace."

"Ok, welcome to the world Abigail Grace Cullen."


	39. Chapter 39

Now That I found you chapter 39

Explicit sex scene enjoy if you are old enough if not I suggest another story .

Bella point of view

A month had passed and all the surprise babies were born, Carlisle and Esme were expecting their cousins from Alaska. Carlisle had asked Eleazar if he could see what kind of gifts I possessed. I knew one was definitely the ability to make other female vampires pregnant.

Edward still could not read my mind, and that was another concern Carlisle had. I was not looking forward to meeting Tanya, according to Rosalie she was once very obsessed with my husband. I know I have nothing to worry about, but I can't help but feel insecure sometimes.

Edward stroked my head and kissed my forehead.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward wondered.

"You, and I am worried about Tanya."

"Love, you have nothing to worry about I love you and our children, I could never love another woman."

"So, do you think Eleazar will see what my gift is?"

"He probably will, he is very good. He can even detect gifts in humans before they are turned."

"I just think it's a cool gift to have Edward, being able to give women babies."

"Yes it is but I just worry about the Volturi finding out."

"Well we will have to make sure that never happens! So Mrs Cullen, Esme has so nicely taken our children for the day. Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

I didn't say anything instead I kissed him passionately. It had been to long since we made love, Edward had my clothes ripped off and was stroking my very wet pussy.

"Oh god baby your fingers feel so good inside me."

"I know how much you like that, You are so wet I need to taste you."

He licked up and down my swollen clit fucking me with his tongue. I quickly flipped him over so that I was on top . I slowly sunk down on his massive cock taking it in inch by glorious inch. I loved riding Edward's cock.

"Yes Baby oh yeah milk my cock with your pussy!" Using my vampire speed, I brought Edward to his climax, we both collapsed against each other and for a brief moment we passed out.

Carlisle point of view.

I was looking forward to see Eleazar I told him all about what had happened with the women in my family touching Bella's pregnant stomach, and then becoming pregnant themselves, and how now each of us now had our own baby. Eleazar and Carmen could not wait to see the new editions to our family, I think he and she hoped that Bella would be able to give them a child as well. The idea was that if Carmen did get pregnant they would stay with us until the baby was born. I was hoping that would happen for them . I wanted to them to feel the joy I felt whenever I looked at Abigail or as everyone in the house was calling her Abby. I never knew I would ever feel so happy I had a beautiful baby girl and I was now the Grandfather of six babies.

"Carlisle, Eleazar has arrived he is waiting for you in the family room." Esme announced.

"Ok I'll be right there."

Carmen and Eleazar were playing with the babies when I walked in.

"They are so beautiful!" exclaimed Carmen. "You are all so lucky. Carlisle would Bella have a problem using her gift on me? Elezar and I long for our own child."

"I am sure Bella would be happy to help you out, she is the most giving person in the world."

Bella point of view

"Bella, Eleazar and Carmen and the rest of the Denali Family are here to meet you." Esme informed us.

"Okay, we will be there in a few minutes just getting the kids dressed." I replied.

Shortly we were at the house, Carmen greeted Edward and myself with a big hug and kiss.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Bella, we are sorry we were not able to make it to the wedding, but we were unable to get away. It is wonderful we are meeting now." Eleazar greeted us happily.

"You and Edward have beautiful children." Carmen complimented.

"Thank you."I replied.

"What are their names?" Tanya asked.

"Well Briana is the one hugging her Daddy's leg. Elizabeth and Brandon are on the floor playing with Esme's silverware set, and Mason is right here sleeping in his carrier."

"You guys are so lucky!" exclaimed Kate.

"Well if you ever want one just touch me and you will get pregnant."

"Thanks for the offer, but I really don't want any kids at the moment , now that I have an option I will think about it in the future." Kate replied.

"So how about you Tanya do you want to have a baby?" I asked.

"Oh heavens no, they seem to be too much trouble. I wouldn't even know how to take care of them, I enjoy my freedom." sighed Tanya

"Oh would you like to hold Mason?" Edward asked.

"Sure." She replied "I would love to hold him. He is a beautiful you guys are so lucky to have such a sweet little guy."

Tanya point of view

I know I said I would never want a child, but I could not see being a single parent, I still had no mate after 1000 years. For so long I had hoped that Edward would fall for me, but it never happened. Slowly I got over him, he was now happily married with four kids. I knew it would be unhealthy to keep chasing after someone I would never catch.

Edward asked me to hold his new born son Mason. I suddenly felt a urge in my body I had to to leave I quickly handed the baby back to Bella.

"I am so sorry guys, but I need to hunt." I said simply.

I wanted to get out of there before Edward picked up on my thoughts. I quickly made it to the nearest single bar I could find , I needed to have sex and I needed it now.

It did not take me long to find someone, he had long dark hair and beautiful blue piercing eyes. I introduced myself to him.

"Hi, I am Tanya."

"I'm Damien."

We made small talk and danced with each other and flirted. It didn't take me long to seduce Damien and have him fuck me. I never in my life needed to be fucked so bad. Damien plowed deep inside me , bringing me to my climax over and over and over again. I could not remember the last time sex felt so intense.

A week later , I was still staying with Damien I had a feeling that maybe he could be my mate I had felt such a connection to him and he felt the same connection I felt. I also was now feeling the urge to hunt constantly. I could not understand it. I decided that I needed to get back to the Cullens'. Hopefully Carlisle will be able to tell me what is wrong.


	40. Chapter 40

Now That I found you chapter 40

~~One week later.

Carmen point of view.

"Eleazar I do not understand it at all. I touched Bella over a week ago and nothing has happened!"

"I don't know, what it could be according to Carlisle all the women in the family touched Bella and immediately after wards, they were filled with sexual desire."

"I know and still nothing. Perhaps for me it was not meant to be."

I was hoping that Bella's gift would have worked on me, I so much wanted my own child for so long. I was really feeling down on myself, when I heard a loud commotion going on at the Main house.

I rushed to see what was going on and there was Tanya, belly swollen and about to attack Bella!

"You Bitch! I told you I don't want no fucking baby and here I am fucking knocked up like some slut high school chick!"

She was about to attack her again when Edward grabbed her.

"Tanya so help me god if you touch one hair on my wife's head I will kill you!"

"Edward look what she did to me, I told her I do not want any babies, and here I stand pregnant, well I will just have an abortion. There is no way I am having a baby."

"Tanya I have no idea what you are talking about . The day we met I never laid a hand on you." Bella replied furious.

"You had to! Maybe when I was distracted."

"Distracted! What were you distracted from when you lusting after my husband again? Get a clue honey he is mine, He will always be mine!"

"No I do not feel that way about Edward anymore! Yes I will admit in the past I longed to be his mate, but I see how happy he is with you." Tanya finally admitted, but partially lied. "I knew I had to move on."

I Could not believe what I was seeing, Tanya who did not want a baby, was having one. I could not allow her to kill her child.

"Tanya I begged please do not kill your unborn baby, I will take him or her from you and raise it. I had no such luck when I touched Bella, but for some reason , you did. Please you know Eleazar and I will love this baby more than anything!"

"Carmen I will gladly give you my unborn child, but I do not understand ,why didn't Bella's gift work on you. It has worked on everyone else."

I was about to answer her, When Edward had asked me if I would like to hold Mason. I took him in my arms and held him and kissed his cute pudgy cheeks.

Edwards Point of view

I could not believe what was going on in Carmen's mind, I was reading her thoughts and I could see that she was starting to feel overwhelmed with sexual desire. Then something dawned on me.

"Tanya I know you never touched Bella, but before you left , you held my son Mason. I need you to be honest with me how did you feel after you had him in your arms?" I questioned

"Edward I can't tell you that you will be angry with me!"

"I will not be angry, but I need to know!"

"Ok, well when you gave me Mason to hold, all of a sudden I had to have sex and badly. That is why I left. I know I said it was to hunt. I had to find someone, anyone to fulfill my sexual appetite. I made it to a small bar in town. It was there where I met a man named Damien and after about an hour of small talk, we went back to his place and proceeded to have the hottest sex ever."

I could not believe it , then reality hit me. When Rosalie, Esme and Alice all touched Bella she was pregnant. She was pregnant with Mason. Carmen touched Bella after Mason was born , and nothing happened. Then the truth hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Tanya it was not Bella who gave you the ability to make you go and get pregnant."

"Then who was it then?" She asked confused.

"Tanya it was my son, Mason!" 


	41. Chapter 41

Now That I found you chapter 41 chapter contains explicit sex scene once again if you are old enough enjoy. If not you need to find something age appropriate.

"Tanya it was not Bella who gave you the ability to make you go and get pregnant" "Then who was it then"? She asked

. "Tanya it was my son,Mason!"

Bella Point of view

I could not believe what what my husband was saying to Tanya!

"Edward are you sure ?"

"Yes,Bella I know it sounds crazy,but when Carmen was holding Mason I read her thoughts and she was filled with sexual desire."

Carmen looked at Edward with a look of embarrassment.

" I am sorry I embarrassed you Carmen ,but your thoughts were just to much for me."

"yeah but Edward I sighed , how did everyone in the family get pregnant,when I was pregnant?"

"Mason was not even born yet"!

"Bella he has the ability since he was inside you. It was him that made you all about it ,Carmen has touched you repeatedly and she has not gotten pregnant yet. She holds Mason and she is filled with sexual desire.

Rosalie he asked how did you feel after you touched Bella when she was pregnant?"

"Well after I touched her I had to have sex with Emmett."

"Touch her again he asked her, tell me what happens"!

"Nothing she replied

. "Now go and hold Mason"

, I don't feel nothing with him either,"

Edward Point of view'

Okay something did not make sense, I needed to prove my theory one way or the other one by one I had Esme, Tanya and Alice touch Bella then I had them hold Mason .and each of them said they felt nothing no sexual desire at all. Then I forgot I still had not retested Carmen.

"Carmen Please touch Bella and tell me how you feel I need you to be completely honest with not hold back!

" Edward I feel nothing when I touch Bella "

"Ok now I am going to let you hold Mason , tell me how you feel." Please do not hold anything back"

"Oh God Edward I need to be with Eleazar right now!I need for him to make love to me I will burst with desire if I don't have sex soon

Take your son so I can find my mate and make love to him

As much as I tried to ignore the smell of her desire I could smell her ,it was like she was dripping with arousal. Carmen quickly ran out of the house looking for Eleazar.

Eleazar point of view

I was keeping Carlisle Company in his office, we were talking and looking at medical journals. when the door busted open and there was My Carmen.,Her Breasts were almost falling out of her low cut dress,

"Carlisle she whispered I have to be with Eleazar right now"!

Before neither one of us could reply she grabbed me by the hand and forced me into the deep forest. Carmen was never one to be aggressive during our 'love making,but she was now. She ripped off my clothes , and started sucking on my Hard cock, Then she knocked me down on the ground and placed her wet hot pussy, over my cock. She rode me hard and fast, then she went Nice and slow. I ripped open her dress and her big breasts spilled forward into my waiting hands and mouth. I loved her breasts , they were so big. As I had said Before , Carmen and My sex life was more routine then anything. This sex we were having was not sweet and tender , this was hot smoking , raw dirty sex.

I did not want it to end, and I tried to hold back my climax for as long as possible. Carmen was insatiable she must have orgasm ed at least 7 or 8 times, Finally too exhausted to hold on any longer , I climaxed deep inside her. Out of breath we collapsed against each other.

" Carmen My love what has gotten into you"?

"Did you not enjoy what just happened she asked?"

"Enjoyed it I wish it could happen all the time"!

"I had to have you , I could not help myself."

"Well be free to have me anytime you want"

"Eleazar Edward has figured out why I was not getting pregnant"

. "What has he discovered I asked"?

"It is not Bella who has the gift of fertility it is Mason"!

"Mason ? Yes I held him and I had to come here and make love with you."

" Wait so that means that every time some female in Carlisle coven holds Mason they will become pregnant"!

"No they won't apparently his gift only works once for each female".

"What do you mean?"

"Edward had Esme, Rosalie and Alice and Tanya each touch Bella, when they did they felt nothing. Then he had them hold Mason, and they felt nothing,no sexual desire."

"Carmen I still do not understand?"

"Eleazar , they felt nothing because they had already been pregnant and had a baby, thanks to his I had not had a child yet , his gift has worked on me , in a few weeks I will be going through the symptoms of pregnancy."

Two weeks Later

Carmen point of view.

"Congratulations Carlisle said while hugging us you are pregnant"

I was so happy for years I had longed for a child and It was finally coming true. Carlisle told us that the baby would be here in 4 months. He said that is what the pregnancies seemed to last only 4 months. I was also going to be getting Tanya's baby ,unless she changed her mind . I would not be mad if she decided to keep her baby. I just did not want her to kill him or her. I would have liked to find out what sex the baby would be. Carlisle said that the Ultra sound will only show a black shadow. it would not be clear enough to see the baby. I knew one thing for sure weather the baby was a boy or a girl I would love it with all of my dead UN beating heart.  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	42. Chapter 42

Now That I found YOu chapter 42

Carmen point of view

I could not believe in a few short months I would have my own child. I still wanted to have Tanya's baby ,but if she decided that she wanted to be a mother to her child ,I would not stand in her way. I had a feeling she might change her mind. She has been very happy since she found Damien. There was no mistaking it they were perfect for each other. Even though they had not known each other long it was obvious how in love they were.

I was on my way up to the main house I could not wait to share my news with the family. I opened the door and walked into the Living room, Before I could say anything Alice hugged me.

" Congratulations Carmen I can't wait to go shopping for the New baby".

"Darn you Alice and your Future seeing abilities I wanted to tell you guys."

"Oh I am sorry Carmen, I just seen that you were going to come here and tell us that you were pregnant."

"Its OK anyway I need to hug and Kiss Mason if it were not for that baby I would not be having a child of my would you mind if I held Mason?"

"NO of course not go ahead".

I picked Mason up in my arms,

"Hello you beautiful little boy , thank you for making me a mommy".

. He just smiled at me chewing on his toy and slobbering all over the place. I was going to place another kiss on his forehead,when Edward walked in , and he had to have his daddy. Mason was literally trying to climb his way into Edward's arms.

"I think someone wants his daddy to hold him"

" Hey there my sweet baby boy. Oh by the way congratulations Carmen I bet you can't wait for the baby to come"

"Yes you are right I can't wait to see him or her. I wish I Knew what I was having"

. "I am sure you will love the baby regardless no matter if its a boy or a girl."

"Yes you are right" I exclaimed.

Tanya Had called and said that she has made a decision about her baby, and that she was going to tell us about it. she also wanted us to meet Damien.

Tanya point of view

I could not believe I was actually going to tell Carmen that I was going to have my baby,and keep it. I just hope she would not be upset with me. I knew how she wanted a child. I was also going to introduce Damien to my family. I told Damien I few days ago that I was a vampire , and that I had a whole family of vampires who wanted to meet him. I was surprised he did not run out of the room screaming .

Flash back

I was laying In Damian's arms we had just finished making love for the fifth time that day.

"Tanya I Know we have not known each other long,but I have never felt this way before about a woman"

. "Damien there is something about me that you do not know"

"What is is he asked".

"I am not human I have not been human for a long time"

. "What are you telling me?"

"I am trying to tell you that I am a vampire".

He looked at me not saying anything at first.

"I understand I will see my way out".

"NO he yelled please don't go I was just in shock. It's not everyday the woman you love tells you she is a vampire."

"Wait you love me?"

"Yes I love you I have loved you since I saw you in that bar that night. It doesn't matter what you are I will always love you."

" I love you too."

"Tanya I want to be like you , will you change me?"

" I will but after the baby is born

Current day:

"Damien are you ready I told Esme that we would be at the house around 4pm"

"Yeah I am just finishing up".

"Hey do you think Carmen will be upset about me wanting to keep the baby?"

"Well I do not know Carmen ,but I don't think she would want you to give up your baby".

"I hope not I hope she understands that I could never give her or anyone my baby."

"I am sure she will be fine with it . now lets get going I can't wait to meet your family"

Carmen point of View

Tanya had just called and said that she had something important she had to tell us . She also said she wanted us to meet someone special. I had a feeling she was going to tell me that she was going to keep her baby. I was sitting in the Cullen Living room , when She came in with This very handsome man .

"Hi everyone I want you all to meet Damien"

. "Hello Damien welcome to my home Greeted Esme, Can I get you something to drink?"

"Ah yes could I get a soda"? "Yes of course.

Tanya introduced to him , and told us that they were planning on getting married.

"Carmen I need to talk to you in private if its OK"?

." "Sure what is it?"

"I decided I am going to keep the baby"!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and added it to their favorites or their story alerts I will have another chapter up by tomorrow .  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	43. Chapter 43

Now That I found you chapter 43 contains explicit sex scene you have been warned!

Tanya point of view.

"Carmen I decided I am going to keep my baby. I know how badly you wanted a child,but I just can't give my baby away."

"Tanya it's OK I kinda figured you were going to keep the baby."

"Really you are not upset?"

"NO"!... Of course not , anyway I have some news of my own for you."

"Really what is it"?

"I am going to have a baby myself"

. "Carmen you are pregnant"!

"Yes"

"How you kept touching Bella and nothing happened".

"Yes, and then I held Mason , and well you can figure out the rest"

. "WOW Carmen I am so happy for you".

Tanya Point of View

If someone would have told me last year that I would meet my mate and would be having his child, I would have drank his or her blood just for torturing me.

After 1000 years of being alone, You kind of give up hope on ever finding someone. The only time I was ever hopeful was when I first met Edward Cullen. It made perfect sense he had no one I had no one. Why should we not be together. For years I tried everything to seduce him. I wore revealing clothes, I would block my thoughts and trick him into coming into my room where I would have on sexy lingerie. I would use his mind reading ability to my advantage,by showing him images of us making love . None of it worked , he would tell me time and time again that he loved me as a sister and nothing more.

I was sad when Edward finally found Bella ,not because he found someone,but because I have been waiting all this time ,and still nothing. Then thanks to Mason , Edward and Bella's baby I was filled with sexual desire ,and I found myself in a small bar in New Hampshire ,where I met the love of my life. The man who I would spend my life with,and have a baby with. I never thought I would ever be so happy. If I had to do it over again , I would not change a thing.

Bella point of view

Edward and I laid in bed holding each other like we did every morning. Even though neither of us needed to sleep. We still would lay in the bed,holding each other .

"How long until they are up I asked Edward."

"I would say we have a good hour and half"

I rolled on top of him kissing him and placing my tongue in his mouth. "

That is plenty of time"

I climbed on top of him taking his huge cock deep inside me. I loved Riding Edward I felt in such control.

"Oh yes Oh God Oh baby so close "

"Oh Bella Cum for me.I love fucking that tight pussy of yours so tight and wet around my cock. Oh god Bella cum with me!"

,And with that we reached our climax together. I laid there out of breath,

"God Baby every time we make love its like the first time all over again. I love you so much Bella "

"I love you too.

We just about to start another round of love making when , we heard

" Mommy , daddy get up Lizzy and Brandon , won't stop touching my stuff"! yelled. "Briana.

"They are babies, they are not going to hurt your toys."

Ever since Briana turned 4 she has become very possessive of her toys .

"Yes daddy they will they put them in they mouth and it's yucky! I don't like Lizzy and Brandon no more"!

. " Briana that is not nice to say,"!

"I liked them when they could not walk and were not touching my things."

Briana walked back to her room. We could hear her in the room with Lizzy and Brandon yelling ,

"I told you don't touch my toys"!

, Then we heard a smack. Both Edward and I flew out of the bed in vampire speed. When we got to Briana room she was about to hit Lizzy.

"Young Lady we do not hit in this house"!

" Daddy I didn't hit them".

"Briana did you forget that daddy can read minds"?

" No"!

. "Do you want to try this again did you hit Lizzy and Brandon?"

"Yes but Daddy they are bothering me."

"If they are botherng you you tell me or mommy and we will take care of them. you do not hit anyone , do you understand me. Now I want you to sit in that chair and think about what you did".

Briana hated the time out chair.

"NO daddy I don't want to"!

"Briana Nicole Cullen, you get in that chair right now"!

". NO! You are a mean daddy! I am going to go find my other daddy!"

. I never seen Edward look so hurt , if he could cry he would have,but he still made her sit in that chair .

"Edward she is just a baby I know she did not mean what she said to you."

"Yeah I know it still hurts though."

"Well I am going to go and check on her . Her five minutes are up."

Edward Point of view

I knew Briana did not mean what she said ,but it still hurt me. Especially when she said she wanted to find her other daddy.

I walked into her room she was siting on her chair looking out the window.

"Briana"

, "Daddy?"

"Did you think about what you did" ?

"Yes daddy, I am sorry I won't hit Lizzy and Brandon again"

"That's a good girl".

"Daddy I am sorry I did not mean what I said"

"I know ,remember daddy can read minds"

"You are A SILLY DADDY I love you.

" I love you too baby girl."

A/N I thought we could use a chapter with Briana in it she is so cute. and we also needed some Hot Edward Bella loving. please review . I love them all.  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	44. Chapter 44

Now That I found you chapter 44

six months later Alice underlined Bella Bold

Bella Point of view

I could not believe it has been almost six months since Mason and the other babies were born. Tanya and Damien had a little girl two months ago named Kaylee Lynn , and Eleazar and Carmen had a little boy named Zachary Jordan. Esme and Carlisle had a girl they named her Abigail Grace . She was named after Carlisle and Esme's mothers.

The only two who had not had children yet were Kate and Irina. Both of them decided to go back to Alaska,as they said they were not ready to have a child yet. They also did not want to risk accidentally touching Mason.

Edward and I would put gloves on Mason's hands when we went out. We did not want an incident to happen like it did a few months ago.

Flashback

Alice ,and I were walking Mason around the department store, Alice wanted to buy some new clothes since she had lost all the baby fat. Well anyway , there we are in a Dress shop, when this woman comes along , and sees Mason. She immediately approaches the stroller to get a better look.

"Mam that is one adorable baby you have there"

. "Thank you".

"How old is he she asked"?

"He is almost a year you have any children I asked?"

"Sadly no My husband and I have been trying, but no luck , well I got to get going , see you later cutie pie"..

Before I could stop her , she touched Mason.

"Bella do you realize what just happened? That lady has just touched Mason"!

"Oh my God Alice, I didn't have time to stop her it happened so fast".

"You do realize that she is probably going to go home right now and have sex with her husband or boyfriend and get pregnant"!

" I don't see where this is a bad thing , she was telling me how her and her husband have been trying for months to have a baby. I doubt she will put two and two together. That my son had anything to do with it."

"Yes Bella it is a big deal if she tells one person , and that person tells another and then another, Besides it is evident what happens to a female once Mason touches them"

end of flash back.

Friendly lady point of view

I could not explain what was happening to me ., All I knew Was I had to find my husband and quick . I pulled up to our house and I was glad that he was home. I didn't even give him a chance to say hello to me. I had his clothes off and before we both knew it we were making love to each other.

A few weeks went by and I noticed , that I was not feeling very well. I also noticed that I was a week late. I soon made an appointment with my Dr and he confirmed that I was having a baby. My husband and I were so excited. The Dr could not understand ,how this happened. He told us we had a 15% Chance to conceive a baby naturally. I had no idea how this happened , but I was happy and I was not going to question this miracle

Nine long months later I finally gave birth to a little girl I named Neva-eh Angel, After months and months of trying , my husband

and I finally had a beautiful family.

Bella Point of View

Needless to say since that one incident , we have not left the house without ,covering Mason's hands. The last thing we needed was to have a bunch of human women turning up pregnant. I never seen that lady again,but I had no doubt that she and her husband made love , became pregnant, and nine months later had a baby. I also had no doubt, that her Dr probably could not explain how they managed to conceive so naturally after months and months of trying.

My suspicions were confirmed when I was reading the paper and I seen the a picture of lady and her husband with her baby in the birth announcements. They had Named her Neva-eh Angel.

Thanks Bunches to all my reviewers . I just re edited my story Of All The Things to be scared of . It is very funny and I hope you all will give it a chance. Let me know what you all think of it good or bad.  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	45. Chapter 45

Now That I Found You chapter 45

Bella point of view

"Edward I really Miss my father!"

" I know you do,but Bella it is not safe to expose him to what we are."

"Edward I am now a year old I have never had any desire to drink human blood my father would not be in any danger."

"That may be so ,but if The Volturi ever found out that we have exposed a human to our secret it could be deadly for us and for charlie."

"You Know Edward for years you have been telling me about this supposed Volturi people,and not once have I ever seen them "!

" That is because they keep a low mostly stay in will only hear from them if a Rogue Vampire is exposing himself to humans. Aro is always on the look out for Vampires with Talents. If he ever found out about Mason's ability to make vampire women get pregnant, he would stop at nothing to have has wanted both myself and Alice, but we have refused him each and every time."

"Why would he want you and Alice?"

"He wanted me for my mind reading ability, and Alice for her psychic ability. He feels that it would give him a great advantage over his enemies."

"Edward I promise I will not expose what I am to my father, I just need to see keeps asking when I am going to bring his grand kids to see him, I can't keep coming up with excuses"!

"I know you can't tell you what , we will make arrangements to go and see charlie next week."

"Really Oh Thank you . I love you so much.I can't wait to tell the kids".

I walked into Leah, Seth and Quil's house and found Briana, Seth , Quil and Lizzy all playing tea party.

"Hey are you having fun I asked"

"Mommy yelled Lizzy .do you like my petty party dress, Leah made me?"

"Yes it is beautiful what are you guys doing?"

"playing tea party"!

I looked at Seth and Quil and was trying not to laugh The girls had them wearing flower hats on their heads and silk scarves.

" I see you guys got into Nana's hats again."

"Momma doesn't Quil and Seth look Pretty?"

"Yes they are beautiful."

"Mommy has some good news for you guys , how would you like to go and see Grandpa next week?

" Briana being the only one who has any clear memory of seeing charlie was the only one excited.

"Mommy do you mean it I have missed Poppa so much , when are we going to see him?"

"Next week , you, Me daddy , Brandon,Lizzy and Mason are all going to stay at daddy's old house. We are going to see Grandpa and Aunt,Grandma sue"

. "Mommy can Quil come with us?"

"Sure if he would like to come, why don't you ask him."

"Quil would you Like to come and see Grandpa Charlie with me?"

"Is it OK with mommy and daddy if I go?"

I looked at him and nodded.

" OK then so , when are we going back to Forks?"

"Who is going back to Forks asked Leah?"

She was holding Brandon on her hip and Seth was doing the same with Lizzy.

"Edward and I are going to take the kids next week to see charlie."

"Bella I thought you were not allowed to be around Charlie since you became a Vampire"

" I can be around Charlie,but with everything that has happened with all the pregnancies and Mason's gift it has been a little hectic to get away. I really miss my dad, and He still has not seen Mason or the twins in six months".

" I know you already asked If Quil would like to come with you guys.  
"Could Seth and I come to"?

"Sure I do not think Edward would mind. You would have to take your own cars. NO offense, but I don't think either one of us wants to drive around for a day and a half smelling each others odors."

" Ha ha very funny Bellowed Quil, but I see your point."

Next week the day if the road trip

Quil , Seth and Leah all headed out to Forks a day ahead of us in their brand New Subaru Forester. Edward was perfectly fine with them tagging along. As I thought he felt it was best that we took separate cars. We also said that they should leave a day ahead ,so that we would arrive in Forks around the same time.

Still giving them time to sleep and eat . Edward and I packed Bags of Bear blood to take on the trip, the kids loved that. As for Briana we packed her cookies, juices , sandwiches . Brandon and Lizzy ate human food as well,but animal blood was their food of choice. Mason was strictly on a blood diet,but once in awhile would get a craving for Human food.

"Edward point of View

I can't believe I am on my way back to Forks I have missed it over the past six months. I know Bella is looking forward to seeing Charlie, I just hope he does not notice anything different about her.

"Bella did you pack the brown eye contacts for your self?"

"Yes I will put them in as soon as we get to My dad's house"

. "Edward do you think my dad will notice that I am different now"?

" I am hoping he doesn't but if he does we will deal with it I reassured her".

I also could not wait to take Bella hunting near Canada , where they have the best Mountain lions. Which was one of the reasons I agreed to let Seth, Leah and Quil come with us. Ahh Built in Baby sitters gotta love it. I also wanted to take Bella to Our Meadow where we could make love to each other and be as loud as we wanted. Don't get me wrong Bella and I still have a great sex life, but since the kids have been born, She doesn't scream and moan like she use to. I was deep in thought thinking about all the ways I was going to fuck my wife, when I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Daddy are we there yet I have to pee?"

"Yeah Edward I think we should stop get the kids something for dinner and Mason needs to be changed."

Bella point of view ,

Edward and I stopped at the nearest McDonald's , I changed Mason and took the girls and Brandon to the bathroom. I joined Edward at the table and watched the kids eat their happy meals. When the kids were finally finished we were about to get in the car,when I noticed the lady I had met in the department store a little over nine months ago. She and her husband were having dinner and they had the most beautiful baby girl with them.

"HI I don't know if you remember me ,but I met you a while ago in a Department store in New Hampshire".

"AH yes I of course I remember you how are you?" she asked.

"I am fine.'

"Wow is that your husband and the rest of your kids?They are beautiful "!

". This is my husband and our little Miracle baby Neaveh".

I also could not help but notice , that Mason seemed to be awe struck by little Neaveh.

"Wow If I did not know better I would think Your son has a crush on my daughter., Oh My name is Anna I figured I should introduce myself, since it looks like Your little Mason may one day be my daughters husband."

A/n Thanks for all the reviews and in the next chapter Bella and Edward will be at Charlies house. I have missed him in this story.  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	46. Chapter 46

Now That I found you chapter 46

Bella point of view

It was around 11am when we finally pulled in to Charlies driveway . Leah and Quil arrived half hour later. "Unbelievable sighed Seth .We left a day a head of you and you still arrived before us"

. I was about to tease him some more,when Charlie came running out the door.

"Bells? Is that you?"

"Yes dad its me".

.. He grabbed me in a big huge hug,

"God it is so good to see you , I have missed you so much."

"I missed you to Dad

"So where are my grandchildren"?

Briana immediately hopped out of the car,running into her grandpa's arms.

" Here I am Poppa "!

"Briana look how big you got , how old are you now ?"

"4 poppa I'm going to be 5 soon"!

"Yeah I know in few more months."

Charlie looked over at the car as Seth Leah and Quil were getting Brandon, Lizzy and Mason out the car.

"Don't tell me this is my little Lizzy and Brandon? Bells they have gotten so big , how old are they now they are ?"

"Almost 2" I answered.

"Who is this little man?, pointing at Mason.

"Dad this Is Mason ".

Charlie had only seen Mason in pictures ,and they were when he was first born, The only other recent ones he had was from 6 months ago.

" Dad have you heard from mom ?"

"Yeah actually I did she and Phil are doing fine and Christian is getting so big . I have a few pics of him that she sent me a minute and I will get them"

. "OK dad."

A few minutes he was back with the pictures.

"Dad he is so cute ,but who is this in the picture with him?"

"Oh that is his little sister Claire"

."What! Mom had another baby and never told me, how could she do that"?

"I have no idea Bells".

I can't believe this. I talked to her a few months ago on the phone ,and she never even mentioned another baby.

Flash back Three months before.

"Hi mom, how are you and Phil doing?" I asked"

." I am good a little tired , Its not easy being my age and trying to keep up with a 21 month old is not easy".

"Mom you are only 35 your not that old"

! "So how about you Bella How is my grand babies "?

"Oh they are fine , getting big . Briana is going to be starting school soon."

"Have you and Edward decided weather or not you were going to send her to school or is she going to be homed schooled?"

" I really don't know mom , we have not discussed it".

" OH , I Christian ,get that out of your mouth, Christian don't pull on that, AH man I just folded those".

" Hey Mom I think you might have your hands full",

"Bella I really need to tell you something, "Mom what ever it is you can tell me another time."

I said this as I heard a loud crash in the living room.

"Mom I really got to go , One of the kids broke something again,"

"Yeah,but Bells"!

"Gotta go mom love ya ".

end of flash back

"Dad she did try and tell me,but that was the day Brandon broke , one of Esme's expensive Nick knacks and I had to get to the living room to clean it up. Before they cut themselves. I am going to go and call her right now."

I ran into the living room and quickly dialed Renee's number on my cell. The Phone rang five times before anyone picked up.

"Hello , HI Mom"

"Bella, baby how are you?"

" I am good mom. Hey listen mom I am visiting charlie and he was showing me pictures of christian. I seen my new little sister in the picture,she is so adorable"

. "Bella , you are not angry with me?"

"Well I was when I first saw her,but then I remembered our phone conversation. I think you were trying to tell me about her."

'I was,but you hung up before I got the chance ,and since you only call every few months,".

"Yeah I know .Mom I got to go I got to go help Edward with the kids" .

"Talk to you soon baby I love you"

"I love you to mom".

Charlie point of view

"SO Bella , what would you guys like for lunch? I can order something from the Diner and pick it up for us".

"Dad it's OK actually Edward and I had a huge breakfast. 'We are stuffed. Why don't you take the kids to the Diner you can take our car."

"OK well come on guys, Grandpa is going to take you for lunch."

"Yay thanks Poppa" yelled Lizzy , Briana and Brandon.

Mason was still sound asleep. "Its OK dad he can stay here with us".

I could not shake the feeling , that something about Bella was not right. I was use to Edward always refusing to eat,but now Bella was doing it now. Something is definably up with her. My thoughts were interrupted by Lizzy.

"Poppa , I wan Pizza!"

"Yeah poppa exclaimed ,Briana ,and Brandon can we get pizza"?

"Sure we can"

. The kids had a one slice each and I had three myself. I took the kids down to the park and let them play in the playground and watched them play for a few hours.

Edward point of view

"Edward do you think my dad noticed anything about me?"

"Well from his thoughts he is conflicted , he notices something,but he is not sure , so he does not want to confront you until he is positive."

"Edward I want to tell him"

! "Bella I told you that is not a good idea"!

"Damn it Edward , he is my father I miss him and I am tired of lying to him and to my mom. I am tired of telling my mom every time she wants to come and visit us, that she can't because we are busy. I can hide the truth from my mom she is not as perceptive as my dad is. He is going to figure it out sooner or later."

"Bella I told you all the consequences , when you decided to be what I am ".

"Oh so are you trying to tell me now , that you regret changing me?"

"Of Course not,its,just" .

"You know what Edward I need to get away from you,before I say something I don't mean".

I could not believe Bella truly believed I regretted Changing her.. I was just so worried about the Volturi I have seen what they have done ,and I don't want them anywhere near my family.

Charlie arrived back at the house,a few minutes later:

"OH hey Charlie how was the kids? Did they behave?"

"Yes the were fine, I took them for pizza and then they played in the park."

"Daddy I played on the teeter totter exclaimed Briana "

"Yeah and Poppa swinged me on the swings real high" exclaimed Lizzy.

" I played in the sand box said Brandon".

"I can see that , your pants are dirty, your momma is going to kill me"

. "Daddy where is mommy"?

"Um she went for a run she will be back later."

Bella point of view

I had to get out of there away from Edward before I tore his head off,literally. I found myself in front of Jacob and Angela's house:

"Bells oh my god is that you?, grabbing me in a big hug .God Bella you stink,but I don't care I missed you!SO where is Edward?"

"He is at my dads. We had a fight and I had to get away from him".

"What happened ?"

"Well I want to tell my dad what I am ,but he won't let me.,He keeps saying that is not safe for him to know about the supernatural world we live in."

"Bella what f I was to tell charlie"!

"Jake I couldn't let you do that , tell my dad my secret"!

"NO Bella Not about you , I will tell him about me"!

ooh I left you with a little Cliff hanger. I should have another chapter up soon.  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top


	47. Chapter 47

Now That I found YOU chapter 47 Explicit sex you been warned

unknown point of view

For months I have watched The Cullen family, ever since the Mysterious Births of their latest child and the other children who have been born. I know that Aro will be very pleased with me if I could get my hands on the youngest Cullen child. I am sure he would love to see what gifts this child possesses. The clock is ticking and I know Aro is going to want this child in his possession very soon. I just have to find the right moment to do it.

Bella point of view

"Jacob, I could never let you tell my father about me being a Vampire.

NO I am going to tell charlie about me!"

"Can you do that?, I thought you were not allowed to expose yourself?"

"Bella I am the Chief it will be fine.

"Jacob I got to go it's been a while since I have been hunting."

I kissed him goodbye,

"Don't worry Bells it will work out."

I quickly ran through the forest , when I caught the scent of deer. I leaped from tree to tree, until I was directly over my prey. I jumped on the deers back and plunged my fangs into its throat. I drank down the warm flowing blood.

Edward Point of View

Bella has now been gone 2 hours and I was beginning to worry:

"Charlie could you stay with the kids, I need to go find Bella"!

"Why what happened,he asked"

"We kind of got into a fight and she stormed out."

"Yeah no problem go ahead and work things out take as long as you need".

I followed her scent into the forest. I finally found her as she was draining her third deer. I waited until she was done feeding, before I approached her.

"Bella,baby I am so sorry, about what I said to you."

"I am to. "

"I want you to know that I have never or will I ever regret changing you."

"I know , god I need you right now "!

I slammed her body into the nearest tree knocking it over, I ripped her panties off of her and bent her over the tree stump,placing my hard cock into her wet tight pussy.

"OH God ,yes Oh so fucking tight"!

, "OH yeah OH god Oh Fuck me harder,Edward oh Yes"!

, She soon had my flipped over and was riding my cock.

, "Bella you look so fucking sexy riding my cock ., Oh fucking shit so good Cum with me my dirty girl, yeah you like that don't you riding daddy's big thick Cock!"

"OH Um OH yeah I'm going to come "!,

"Yeah baby come with me"!

. I grabbed her again and slammed her into another tree hitching her legs around my waist. We knocked down five more trees as we both reached our Climax.

"Wow that was so fucking hot, We need to fight more often , she sighed heavily"

. "No I think we skip the fighting and just go to the hot sex."

"Bella if you really feel that your father can keep the secret, then I have no problem with you telling him. Come on lets go back to your dads."

Jacob point of view

. I drove over to Charlies as soon as Bella , had gone hunting. I was debating on my way there ,how I was going to tell Charlie , that I was a werewolf. I pulled up into the drive way and knocked on the door.

"Jacob good seeing you ,what brings you here"?

"I need to talk to you for a few minutes , could come out to the forest with me.?"

"I would but I have my grandchildren here with me. Edward Just left to look for Bella .  
, Apparently they had an argument."

I was trying to see how I was going to get him into the forest with me , When Leah and Seth showed up.

"Could you guys stay with the kids for a few minutes I need to talk to charlie in private."

"Yes of course replied Seth."

I lead Charlie into the forest ,where I proceeded to take my clothes off.

"Jacob , what in gods name are you"?

,Before he could even finish his sentence I phased into my wolf form. I quickly phased back and put my clothes back on.

" What the hell just happened,?"He asked.

"Well Charlie I am a werewolf,Here is the thing , the world you live in has lots of supernatural secrets, that you never knew about. The world you know will still remain the same. the only difference is You now know about them"

I could not believe that after phasing in front of him , that he did not pass out. I can see where Bella gets her bravery for the unknown from.

Unknown point of view

, With all the distractions going on in the house I Quickly snuck in the upstairs room and took the sleeping child out the window,and into the night.

Charlie point of view.

I could not believe what I just saw, The boy I have known all his life , stripped naked in front of me and changed into this big powerful wolf. I had heard the supposed , tall tales about the wolves and The Cold ones, but I thought they were all stories. I was beginning to realize that My son in law had the those same golden eyes . The same eyes I heard about from Billy,when we were teens. I knew one thing was for sure I was going to confront my son in law and daughter . I arrived at the house. I was about to say something,When Bella came running outside, yelling

"He is gone Someone has taken Mason"!

Wow A cliff Hanger and how about that hot knocking down Trees in the forest Make up sex. Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who has put this story on their favorites and story alerts. You all inspire me and give me the motivation to write more. I will have another chapter up soon.  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	48. Chapter 48

Now That I found you chapter48

Edward Point of View

"Charlie,Bella and I are Vampires!"

"Yeah OK and I am a woodland fairy" joked Charlie".

"Dad he is serious we really are vampires."

"Bells come on stop messing with your old man"!

"Charlie we are not kidding"!

"OK do something vampire like.,

As he said that I zipped around the house in vampire speed ,before he could blink"!

"Wow I guess you guys really are Vampires,now what is this deal with this VOLturi or who ever they are"

. "The Volturi are very powerful vampires. They have been around for thousands of years. They have three main leaders. Casius , Marcus and Aro. Aro will send Other Vampires to see what talents other Vampires have."

"Yeah but I do not understand Mason is a baby ., What gift could he have?" asked charlie.

"Dad I conceived Mason, after I was changed males and Female Vampires can not have children. "

"Yeah but you and Edward had Lizzy and Brandon"

"That is because I was still human when those babies were conceived"

" Charlie ,Bella and I would love to answer all your questions,but we need to fly to Italy and save our son. In the mean time I am going to call Carlisle and have him and the rest of the family come and stay with the kids".

I was about to call the house ,when The phone rang: ..

.OH My god Edward I just seen some shadow like figure taking Mason, he is bringing him to Aro's ."

I need you guys to come to Forks and watch Brandon, Lizzy and Briana. Bella and I are going to go to Italy and save our son."

"Don't worry we are on the next plane out there we will be there as soon as possible.

Voltaire Italy Aro point of view

"Did you get the child?"

"Yes Master I got him".

. "Have you discovered his gift"?

".NO I have not,but I think it has to do ,with the Cullen's and the babies they all had. I just do not understand how it works"

"Jane touch this child tell me how you feel."

"I feel nothing master,"

I then had Heidi touch the child.

"You my dear, does this child make you feel anything?"

"No Master I feel nothing"

One by one each of the wives and female guards touched the child and nothing happened. I could not understand it, had Alec taken the wrong child, I touched the child and I saw nothing,not one thought. I could not understand it. I had never in my 3000 years found anyone who was immune d to my gift.

Edward point of View

Bella and I finally landed in Voltaire, We Stole the nearest fastest car we could find the .Bugatti Veyron: We had hit over 200 miles an hour in 40 seconds. We soon were running down the long tunnel ways of the Volturi Castle. We were soon in the throne room of Aro, Casius and Marcus. Aro was holding our little Boy in the air. I could hear him crying. I knew he was scared.

" What shall we do with him Master?"

"Kill him he is useless to us"!

"NO"!

Bella yelled as she Barged into The throne room. My son was mentally forced out of Aro's arms,and was safely in Bella's arms. "Jane hurt them"!

"Yes master"!

I quickly jumped in front of my son and I immediately felt the piercing pain through out my body. I thought the pain was never going to stop out of no where I felt nothing no pain what so ever. I could not understand it.

I could see inside Jane's mind and she was still using her power on me.

"Felix,Where did they go"?

Suddenly I was distracted. I noticed my wife and son were gone!

"Aro where are they what did you do with my wife and son"?

"I have not touched your wife and son,"!

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I heard Bella... "I am here,I have no idea how I am doing this".

" Felix where did they go"?,"

"I have no idea Master , they were just standing here"!  
. "How could they escape, We were all watching them"!

.  
The next thing I knew Bella , Mason and I were safely in our car. Then Bella did something I could not even dream about she looked over at the Volturi Castle and it Exploded. There was nothing left , except for some old ancient Foundation.

"Bella how the hell did you do that?"

"I have no idea, they pissed me off,"!

"Bella we have to make sure they are dead. Just burning them is not enough. We have to make sure the bodies are ripped apart".

. I was about to get out of the car to look around the castle, when my cell phone rang.

"Edward I seen the explosion, The explosion has literally blown all of the volturi apart, there is no chance they are alive."

Bella point of view

I could not understand how I was able to move Mason , away from those evil man with my mind or how I made us invisible, or how I protected Edward from feeling anymore pain.

I also did not understand how I blew up a castle and managed to kill the most powerful vampires in the world.

"Edward how did I do all those things?"

"I have no idea love those must be your gifts"

"Yes but you told me that Vampires only usually get one gift."!

"I have no idea love, we will take you to Eleazar and he will be able to tell you your gifts".

We were soon back in Forks. Eleazar was waiting for me inside the Cullen living room.

"Hello Bella , I am sure you have a lot of questions for me"

. "Yes I do. Eleazar I have never been able to do any of the things I just did yesterday in Voltaire".

"What did you do ?"

"Well for starters I mentally moved Mason out of Aro's arms into mine. When Jane was hurting Edward I made it that he no longer felt pain. Then I made us all invisible. I blew the whole castle up with all of The volturi inside"

"Bella I have never in my existence have I ever come across a Vampire , that has as many gifts as you."

"What do you mean Eleazar "asked Edward?

"Most Vampires the most have maybe one or two has 5 separate gifts. She is a mental shield, she can move things with her mind, it is called Telekinesis. She can also start fires,with her mind, it is known as Pyrokensis. She can also go invisible. She can make others that she is protecting go invisible. Bella I do not know how to tell you this you may just be the most powerful Vampire in the world!"

A/n I looked up The top ten Fastest cars in the World and the Bugatti Veyron: was number one , I felt that The Porsche is to over done in Fan fictions, The Bugatti Veyron: can reach 0-60 in 2.7 seconds .org/fastest-cars/fastest-cars-in-the-world-top-10-list/ This is the website for the car it is Black and red it is a gorgeous car. Looking forward to all your reviews,and I hope I did not disappoint anyone .


	49. Chapter 49

Now That I Found You chapter49

warning explicit sex scene and cursing

Bella point of view

I can't believe it I may just be one of the most powerful vampires in the world,

" Are you serious Eleazar?"

"Yes I am Bella in my whole existence on this planet, I have never met anyone with as many gifts as you. AS I had told you before the most a vampire gets is one gift."

"Eleazar there is something I do not understand, why didn't Mason's gift work on Jane, Heidi and the rest of The Voltaire Vampires?"

"Bella , let me hold Mason and I will be able to answer your questions ."

I gently placed Mason in his lap.

"Oh I see he said , that is it. Mason's gift did not work because those women were evil"

. "He's just a baby he could sense that?"

"Yes children are very perceptive when it comes to people , especially when they are young. Mason is more because he is mostly Vampire,but he does have some human in him. There is also another reason, why Mason's gift did not was because you shielded him".

" Wait what do you mean , I shielded him"?

"Bella, Edward was telling me , how Jane was making him feel a lot of pain, and then it stopped .The reason it stopped was because you put your shield around him. You must have done the same thing with Mason! Bella I want to work with you in developing your new powers."

"Why , I just killed The Volturi, I don't think there is any other vampires, that might be a threat to myself or my family".

"I don't think you should work on them ,because , you may be in danger ,but it is could to use something, that you are think of all the fun you can have with your New discovered powers"

It was at that moment, that I realized, If I could learn to control my powers, hmm I could have a lot of fun with them.

Eleazar worked with me day and night, with my powers. I moved objects,all over the house with my mind. I could now make myself go invisible,whenever I wanted. I could not wait to use this trick on Edward tonight.

Edward, Was laying in bed reading the New Dean Koontz,book. I knew this was the perfect time , to go invisible on Edward,because he was in his own little world, when he is reading. seriously the house could be on fire,and he would not realize it. I removed the book from his hands, and I unbuttoned all of his buttons on his shirt, Then I ripped off his pants. He was now completely naked. I kissed down his chest, and sucked on his nipples, I slowly kissed down his stomach until I reached the tip of his glorious huge cock. I slowly placed his huge cock in my mouth , sucking him nice and slow.

"Oh,Sweet mother of God Bella, OH your mouth feels so good wrapped around my cock, but I need to see you baby"

. I quickly made myself visible , just as his hot cum shot all over my mouth and my face.

"Damn Baby that was intense, I don't think I have ever come so hard in my life. I think you need to be rewarded my love"

He kissed and sucked my nipples until they were rock hard, then he kissed down my stomach, sucking and kisses every inch of my skin. He was now between my legs licking and sucking every inch of my wet pussy, his tongue was deep inside of me , fucking me like he would if his cock was in side me. He kept making me cum with every lick and suck of my clit. I was about to cum for the fourth time. He slammed his massive cock inside my dripping wet core. I came so hard that I made us both go invisible ,and we continued to fuck each other while being invisible. WE laid there wrapped in each others arms, now visible...

"Holy Fucking God Bella that was by far the most exciting hottest sex you and I have had since we started having sex!, he said .Bella do you realize how much freedom this invisibility power gives us? We can have sex in public places,and not get caught.!

Edward and I really took advantage of my invisibility power. We had sex on park benches, in Restaurants. In the Mcdonald's play land. You name the public place we had sex there .The best thing was no one could see us or hear us. We could be as loud as we wanted.

The family was with us in Forks we all decided that we were going to stay for a few months. I was so happy , that we were staying for awhile. I really missed Angela,and The rest of the wolf pack. Besides Alice, Angela was one of my best friends. She has known for awhile about me and The Cullen's being Vampires. Since she was now Married To Jacob it was pointless for us to hide what we are. Angela was very accepting of us being Vampires and never treated any of us any different from how she did before she knew what we were.

"Angela can you believe all these powers I have,"

"Yeah Bella I really like the invisibility power and the one where you can move things with your mind. Hey I just had a crazy thought."

"Oh what is that? "

"DO you realize how much fun you could have tormenting two certain individuals"!

"Wait you mean Lauren and Jessica?"

"Of course I mean those two evil bitches"

"I don't know Ang, don't you think that might be a little immature"?

"Hell no they deserve it, Admit it Bella you would love to have some fun with them"!

"You know what Ang you are right. I'll make them think they are losing their minds."

Yeah I was going to enjoy Fucking with Lauren And Jessica!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and has added it to their favorites and story alerts. I will have chapter 50 up sometime later . I am sure you will enjoy it.


	50. Chapter 50

Now That I Found You chapter 50

Warning

explicit sex and cursing if you are old enough enjoy. If not its time to read something age appropriate .

Bella point of view

OH man was I going to have a good time fucking with those two bitches. I went invisible and followed them all over the mall. I waited until they were both standing still and I whispered

"whore in Jessica's ear.

"Lauren why would you call me that?"

"Call you what Jess?"

"You called me a whore"!

"UM NO I did not",

"I just heard you?"

"Your like a door knob everyone , gets a turn If sex was fast food , there would be golden Arches over your bed. It says Over a Billion served in Bright neon lights over your bed"!

"Fuck you Jessica, You need to stop saying that shit to me".

"Stop saying what I haven't said a fucking word to you"

"Your like a train track laid all over the country".

" Lauren fucking shit , you need to quit saying all this nasty shit to me. I thought we were friends".

"Jessica you are fucking Crazy, I have not said shit to you"!

"OH so I fucking imagined it all right"?

"You know what Jess I am out of here why don't you go see a fucking Shrink You fucking psycho."

"You know what Lauren Fuck you. I don't know what crawled up your ass, but don't call me until you can act fucking human."

When I left them , they were practically pulling each others hair and scratching each others eyes out.

I decided to have some more fun with Jessica. I waited until she and Mike were in Bed having sex.

"God Eric fucks , so much harder and better then you"

. "Fuck you Jessica, I can't believe you are Fucking cheating on Me with Fucking Yorkie"!

"Mike what are you talking about?"

"I just heard you Jess , You said Eric fucks you better and harder"

... I whispered in his ear,

"His Cock is thicker and bigger then yours"

"That is it I am fucking leaving, I'll sleep in a motherfucking hotel. I don't need this shit".

"NO Mike god please don't go , I need you".

"You don't need me. Go take your fucking slutty ass and go Fuck Yorkie some more. Since his cock is so much thicker and bigger then mine."

I watched Mike storm out the door, leaving Jessica crying. I almost felt bad for the fucking slut! Well Almost!

Jessica Point of view,

I could not believe my so called Best friend would whisper whore in my ear.

"Lauren why would you call me that"?

"Call you what Jess?'

"You just called me a whore"!

"UM no I did not! "

"I fucking heard you Lauren"

"Jessica, you fucking slut, stop saying that I am like a door knob,and that everyone gets a turn. Or that there should be golden arches over my bed, saying over a billion served".

"Lauren you are fucking crazy I never said anything to you."

"Yeah well you said I was like a Train track laid all over the country"

. "You know what Lauren Fuck you! I don't know what crawled up your ass, but don't call me until you can act fucking human"

Then she had the fucking nerve to call me psycho! Next thing I knew we were in the mall pulling each others hair,and scratching each others eyes out. The mall security guard had to break up the fight and now we are banned from going to the Mall.

Later that night, Mike and I were in middle of having some hot sex. I was getting close to my climax,when Mike pulled out of me,and started saying things I never said.

"Fuck you Jessica, I can't believe you are Fucking cheating on me with Fucking Yorkie"!

"Mike what are you talking about?"

"I just heard you Jess , You said Eric fucks you better and harder"

"His Cock is thicker and bigger then yours"

"That is it I am fucking leaving, I'll sleep in a motherfucking hotel.I don't need this shit".

"NO Mike god please don't go , I need you".

"You don't need me. Go take your fucking slutty ass and go Fuck Yorkie some more".Since his cock is so much thicker and bigger then mine.

What the hell was going on , AM I fucking losing my mind! He didn't have to say anything but I knew it was over between us. The only confusing thing was how did he find out about me and Eric? Oh well at least he doesn't know about me and Tyler.

Bella point of view

After all the fun I had with Jessica at her house I was going to have a real good time with Lauren. Lauren was taking a hot shower,and I flushed the toilet,making the hot water go extremely cold.

"Fucking shit Tyler I told you don't fucking flush when I am in the Shower"!

"Lauren what the fuck are you talking about? I have been sitting here in your bed naked waiting to fuck you!"

I knew Lauren wasn't about to let a fight get in the way of her getting Laid. Lauren was now on top of Tyler riding him,when I whispered in Lauren ear,"

"Jessica's pussy is way tighter then yours."

"Fuck you Tyler, You are fucking Jessica behind my back"!

"Lauren what are you talking about?"

"I just heard you , You said her pussy was tighter then mine"!

I whispered in Tyler's ear

"Mike's cock is so much bigger and he fucks me way better then you do".

"You know what Lauren Fuck this I am leaving"!

"OH come on Tyler I was about to come and my pussy aching"!

"Not my problem you fucking slut, Go Find Mike Newton and have him, fuck you! It's fucking over between us"!

All in all I had a pretty good day I tormented two sluts ,caused them to have a cat fight in the mall. where they got banned . I prevented both of them from getting laid. All in all today was fucking awesome. oh and I made their boy friends dump them.

Lauren Point of view

What a fucking day I have had today! First I am in The mall shopping with my so called Best Friend,when she starts calling me a whore. Then she says I am like a door knob everyone gets a turn ,and that I am like a rail road all over the country.

The next thing I know we are fighting each other, pulling each others hair and scratching each others eyes out. It wasn't long until the Mall fucking cop came along and broke us up. Now we are fucking banned from the Mall.

I just wanted to forget today ever happened. , I climbed into the shower,and started washing my body. The hot water felt great sliding all over me. Out of no where the water got fucking ice cold I knew Tyler must have flushed the toilet I have told him never to do that I knew he would deny it. I needed to get laid so I decided to let it go. I was sitting on his cock riding him nice and hard, when I heard him say, Jessica's pussy was tighter then mine. Then he said , that I said that Mike 's dick was bigger and that he fucks me better. OK it was true ,but how the hell did he know I was fucking Mike Newton behind his back?

Authors note

Next chapter the exposure of the bitches aka Lauren and Jessica


	51. Chapter 51

Now That I Found You chapter 51

Well the reviewers have spoken and I will be exposing how Bella found out about Mike ,Lauren Jessica and Tyler cheating on each other.

Two days before The tormenting of the two Bitches Aka Jessica and Lauren .

Bella point of view .

I had to admit Angela's idea of tormenting Lauren and Jessica was going to be awesome. I decided that I would follow each one of them around individually for two days . I would watch everything they do. The first one I watched was Jessica.

I assumed Jessica and Mike were living with each other. He was always at her apartment. I had to watch them having sex with each other . which had to be the worst experience of my life. It was necessary for the ways I was going to torment Jessica. I could tell that Mike was not satisfying Jessica properly and it seemed that he would much rather be somewhere else or with someone else. Jessica also seemed to feel the same way. Watching Jessica.

"Hey Babe where are you going asked Mike"

"Oh I just got called in to work, I am working late tonight not sure when I am going to be back."

"OH but babe You been working late for the past week, Can't someone else do it" Mike Wined

"No I have to besides think about all the extra money we will have ,OK I love you pookie face"!

"I love you to Cuddly bear."

God if I was human I would be throwing up with the cutesy pet names.

Jessica got into her car and quickly called whom I thought was her lover. I listened closely using my vampire hearing . I could even hear the person on the other line.

"Did he buy it again,?"

"Yeah he is so stupid , I can't believe he thinks I am working late again. Like I Jessica Stanley would even work let alone work late."

"I can't wait to see you . I can't wait to pound you into oblivion. I know how you like it baby"!

"God Eric I can't wait to see you , Your cock is so much bigger and thicker then Mikes"

" I am so hard right now please hurry"!

Jessica hung up and drove to some Cheap Super 8 Motel room . She checked into the room that Eric was waiting in. As soon as Jessica opened the door , The two of them were ripping each others clothes off and going at it like a couple of horny monkeys. Who would have thought that Jessica would be moaning in pleasure at Eric Yorkie fucking her nice and deep and hard. How the hell did that happen. From what Angela told me Jessica always ignored Eric in high school. Never giving him the time a day. Boy she sure wasn't ignoring him now.

"OH yes Oh God Yorkie , I love that big cock fucking my pussy"

"OH Baby Your pussy is so tight and pulsating around my huge cock"

"Yorkie if I knew how well you fucked I wouldn't have ignored you in high school."

"I Bet you are glad we got drunk that night and hooked up,Don't you baby".

"I sure do I love your cock so much baby"!

Eric and Jessica fucked each other on and off for at least three hours. I think he had his dick in every hole he could find. Finally the two of them collapsed on the bed from exhaustion. Jessica woke up and took a quick shower Washing away the evidence of the tryst she was having. She got dressed and quickly got into her car and drove away.

I sat in her car once again, Invisible, waiting to see where Miss Takes it in all the holes was going to next. I figured it would be back home, but no the slut went to another hotel and this time she met Tyler Crowley. Damn you would think after the three hours she spent fucking Yorkie, with his huge cock. of course it was not even close to being as big as Edward was.

Once again I watched as the whore fucked and sucked Tyler Crowley for another 3hrs . Damn I didn't think it was possible for a human to have sex that much. Even when I was human and Edward and I would have sex after awhile we would have to stop so that I could soak in a tub and recover. I have to give Jessica props Neither one of them would be the wiser she told Mike , Eric and Tyler all the same thing . That each of them had huge cocks and she called them all baby. Tyler bent her over the bed and plowed into her. Tyler told Lauren the same exact thing , that her pussy was tight .

"Oh yes oh Baby oh yeah so good , so fucking good baby. Oh yes pound my pussy you stallion."

"Oh fuck you like that you whore. You like daddy's big Cock fucking that tight pussy."

"Damn did Tyler have it right calling Jessica a whore. In one day alone I watched her have morning sex with mike, then have sex with Yorkie and Then Tyler. I had to make a note to myself, tell Edward to never say daddy while we were having sex again.

Once again Jessica got into the motel shower and washed away the evidence of her extracurricular activities. .

the Next day

Exposing Lauren

As soon as Jessica left the house , Mike was making a phone call.

"Hey baby ".

I once again used my vampire super hearing and I heard Mike talking to Lauren Mallory on the phone.

"Did she leave yet?"

"Yeah she just left 10 minutes ago".

"I'll be right over !Is that cock ready for me" ?

"Its hard and throbbing and can't wait to get into that wet dripping cunt"!

Ten minutes later Lauren was at Mike and Jessica's apartment.

Lauren walked into the house and Mike and her removed there clothes and proceeded to fuck each other on every piece of Living room furniture and kitchen surface in Mike and Jessica's apartment.

For the first hour Mike had Lauren on the couch then the recliner . The plush red carpet. For the second hour the counter top , The Island and finally the kitchen table. Sweat was pouring down The crack of Mike's ass as he thrust ed deep inside of Lauren.

"God Baby so good , God your pussy is so much tighter then Jessica's"

"Yeah your cock is so much thicker and wider then Tyler's OH god oh yeah oh so close I'm cumming oh fuck , so good baby"!

"OH yes yes OH yeah OH God" Mike and Lauren screamed as they reached their climax for the 7th time that day.

I could not take it one more minute after two days of watching those two sluts fuck each others men , then Yorkie. I seriously needed to have my eyes and my brain washed out with bleach.

I did not want to remember what I had experienced. But it would be so worth it to get back at those two Bitches for tormenting me and telling everyone about my first pregnancy before I was ready.

I had nothing against Tyler , Mike or Eric. I was going to expose Lauren and Jessica I watched them both for 2 days spliting the two days between them. When I was done with Them Lauren and Jessica would not be friends and their cheating would be exposed to MIke and TYler. By the time I am done those two will be dumped.

Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far . Thanks to all of you who have added it to your favorites and story alerts.  
Review this Chapter

Return to Top 


	52. Chapter 52

Now That I Found You chapter 52

Edward point of view

I went to Newton's to pick up some new camping gear. The Guys and myself were going to go for a weekend hunting trip this weekend. Mike was having some really disturbing thoughts. Thought s I could not ignore.

"Damn how the hell did Jessica find out about me and Lauren we have been careful for the past 8 months. making sure we only meet one Jess leaves the house. We never talked to anyone about what we were doing. Who ever it was also knew that Jessica was cheating on me. It was like there was someone we could not see in the room spilling our darkest secrets. I was also told By Lauren that she found out that Jess was fooling around with Tyler.

I could not believe what I was hearing . I was beyond mad . I could not believe that Bella would watch Newton and Stanley and Crowley and Mallory have sex and be naked . I did not like my wife seeing anyone in the nude UN less it was me. OH man when I get home she is going to hear my voice and it won't be pretty.

I quickly paid for the camping gear and headed home, My wife was going to have alot of explaining to do.

"Bella I need to speak to you right now!"

"Yes babe what is it?"

You know I was just at Newton's and Mike had some really interesting thoughts going on in his head!"

OH what were they'

Well he could not figure out how Jessica found out about him cheating on her. or how someone found out how someone found out about Tyler cheating on Lauren with Jessica"

OH god Edward it was awesome first I followed Jessica and Lauren around each for one day . I found out that Jessica meets Eric Yorkie at one of those Super 8 motels. where they have sex for hours. She tells Mike that she is working over time . Yeah more like working it over time.

"Bella have you seen them naked'?

"well yeah I had no other choice they were having sex".

"Bella I do not like my wife seeing men naked who is not me"!

"Edward it was so cool I exposed all of them they all broke up with each other ."

"How did you do that ?"

"I whispered things in their ears and they got mad at each other."

"Bella why would you do that , what if you exposed yourself"!

"Edward I was invisible they couldn't see me, Besides those two bitches deserved it , after they spread it all over that was pregnant. Making me look like a slut , who did not know who the father of my baby was"!

"Bella its just the thought that you saw another man other then me naked really bothers me! The only man you are allowed to see naked is me"!

" I can't believe you are making a big deal about this . They deserve this. Besides it was a one time thing I got my revenge now I am done. You do realize you are not the only guy I have seen naked . I was pregnant when we met"!

"Yeah but I did not know you then , You were not my wife then."

"Oh so is all naked men off limits , what about if its a movie ,and the male lead is nude. Are you going to cover my eyes say when Brad Pitt is naked on the screen?"

"You know what Right now I am very angry with you and I am going to get an early start on the hunting trip. Before I say something I can't take back"!

"Fine go then, You know you are being an ass"!

Bella point of view

I could not believe he was getting all mad over my revenge against those two bitches .

I was so happy when I got home ,and he had to act all cave man like telling me how he doesn't like for me to see other men naked. It wasn't like I was enjoying it ,and to be honest I blocked the images of Mike ,Tyler and Eric from my memory. I don't even remember what they look like.

I was disrupted from my thoughts when Mason came toddling into the kitchen . He was holding his favorite blanket and his bottle of bear blood. Or as he called it his sip pie cup

He was now a year old but he looked like he could pass for two years old. He was also beginning to put sentences together. A few weeks ago he said his very first word it was Mama. If I was able to cry I would have he was the only one of my children who said mama first. Mason was tugging on my skirt trying to get my attention.

"Mama where did daddy go ?'

"Daddy is going hunting?"

Mama when I a big boy I go Hunting with daddy"?

"yes when you are a big boy you can go hunting with daddy".

"mama More Bood "!

"what is the magic word?"

Um Pease "!

"Good boy , here you go "!

"Tank You mama you the best est Mama ever."

"YOU are the best baby ever"!

I not a baby I'm a big boy "! He said firmly.

"You will always be my baby, No matter how big you get "

"OK Mama love u".

"I love you to "

Edward Point of view

"whats going on with you and Bella ? When I left the house I could sense that Bella was upset? I can also sense that you are mad as well"! asked Jasper

"Yeah I am mad she saw Newton,Yorkie and Crowley naked"!

"God Bellowed Emmett do you want me to throw up , that is just nasty"!

"why would Bella want to see them naked ?eww"

"I don't know something about revenge"

"What do you mean by revenge asked Jasper?"

"She wanted to expose Lauren and Jessica cheating. she whispered things she heard them say to their lovers and made them get into a fight. Then she made Jessica and Lauren get into a fist fight and get banned from the mall.

I could not believe my brothers they were rolling on the forest floor laughing!

"Oh my god Emmett Gawked that is fucking hilarious I would have loved to see that "!

"Yeah but Em my Wife saw someone other then me naked"!

"Edward she obviously seen a naked man before she did have a baby"!

"You know she said the same exact thing. "

I did not know her then. How would you feel if Rosalie looked at another man naked"?

"Rosalie has a subscription to Playgirl she has seen tons of Naked Men . It does wonders for our sex life"

Now it was my turn to loose my appetite.

so what do you think is Edward right to be mad or is he just blowing things out of proportion . please review let me know what you think. Hey did anyone see the trailer to Water For Elephants it look so good . I can't wait to see it. I swear Rob has amazing chemistry with all his leading ladies. I honestly believe that he could make you believe he was in love with a mop. He is amazing.


	53. Chapter 53

Now That I Found You chapter 53

**I am going to age the kids a little. Mason is 1but he can pass for two . Brandon and Lizzy are now 4 years old. They are very intelligent and speak like they are ten years old. Briana is 5 years old going on 6. I decided I was going to change the way I age them even though Lizzy and Brandon are half vampire they are going to age until the reach 17 years old. Mason is also going to age until he is 17 years old. This way they will always be close in age. I decided to do this because technically Briana should always be older then them. The way I had it before was the twins would age until 17 . Mason would be 17 by the time he reached age 5. making him physically older then the other kids. This will not work. I hope no one minds the changes.**

Edward point of view

Emmett Jasper and I made it home early Monday morning. We were fill of so much blood ,that we would not need to hunt again for a good few weeks. I walked into the house and was instantly greeted by Mason . He came running up to me hugging my leg.

"Yay da da is home ! I missed you dada ! Mama said when I A big boy I go hunting with you"!

"Did Mama say that ? Well she is right when you are a bigger you can go".

"Where are we going "? daddy asked Lizzy and Brandon .

"No where right at the moment. Your brother asked if he could go hunting with me when he is older"?

"Wow that is going to be so much fun I can't wait to go hunting with you daddy"

"Me either yelled Brandon. Its going to be the best."

Briana was about to come and greet me,but she quickly turned around I could tell by her thoughts that she was very upset. I followed her to her room and walked inside . she was laying on her bed with her face in her pillow crying .

"Bri what is wrong"? I asked.

"Daddy it's not fair Lizzy ,Brandon and Mason are all going to be able to go hunting with you and mommy when they are older,and I am never going to be able to go. It's not fair! ,Why do I have to be the only stinking human! I want to be like you right now" she cried!

"Briana I told you when you are grown up and you have done everything you want I will change you . Then you can go hunting with me".

"Yeah but daddy that is going to take forever! Mason Brandon and Lizzy are going to be able to go soon. I will be stuck at home by myself, with no one to talk to"?

Briana you will never be here alone. There is always going to be an adult in the house".

" Yeah but daddy why can't you change me now"?

" If I changed you now you would never get to grow up. You would be 5 years old forever. Do you want to be five years old forever? Think about all the things you will miss?".

"Like what"?

"well turning 6 of course and getting old enough to stay home alone. If you stay 5 forever Mommy and I could never leave you in the house by yourself. We would get in trouble. Do you want poppa Charlie to arrest me?"

"No daddy. What else will I not be able to do if I stayed 5 ?"

"You will never get to drive a car and I will never be able to teach you. Wow I would really miss that. oh and you would never be able to go out on a date".

"Yeah but daddy you always take me out on dates".

"yeah but those are special daddy daughter dates. I am talking about real dates with a boy"!

"Yuck daddy a boy, Boys are gross!"

"As much as your dad that I am happy to hear you say that . You are not going to always feel that way. If You stay five forever I will not be able to see you so happy when your first date comes to pick you up. I will never be able to scare him and threaten him never to hurt you. SO you see if You stay 5 forever you are really taking all these things away from me."

"OK daddy I will wait"!

"I tell you what since you will not be able to hunt with us when the younger ones are older. Daddy will set a side a special time where we go and do things .just the two of us. That only you and I can do."

"Really just you and Me ?"

"Yes just you and me. I will do and take you where ever you want to go. I will never do what we are doing with Brandon Lizzy and Mason. This will be our special thing."

"Thank you daddy! I love you daddy".

"I love you to princess".

After speaking with Briana . I decided that I was no longer angry with Bella. I could never stay mad at her for long. She was in our kitchen fixing lunch for the kids, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Um Mike is that you"?

"Ha ha very funny"!

"so I am guessing you are no longer angry with me".

"No Jasper and Emmett made me realize that I was being stupid. That you only loved me and that you seeing them naked was probably long forgotten."

"It was I swear babe as soon as I was done watching them those two days I forgot all about it. I blocked it from my memory. The only man I want to see naked now and for the rest of eternity is you."

She wrapped her arms around me and started kissing me passionately . We were about to get carried away , when Mason came walking in the kitchen.

"Mama I Hungry ,when are we eating?"

I kissed her on the nose and she whispered so soft that no one could hear

"Later"!

I knew one thing for sure I Could not wait for later"!

The next chapter will have some long awaited Edward and Bella loving. Please review and let me know what you think. I live for your feed back.


	54. Chapter 54

Now That I Found You chapter54 this chapter contains explicit sex scenes under 18 stay away over 18 I welcome you with open arms.  
The Cullen's are now back in New Hampshire

Edward Point of View

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and kissed her neck.

"Oh Mike is that you , you better be careful my husband is very jealous"!

Ha ha Very funny, I spun her around kissed her on the lips passionately. WE were about to get carried away when Mason came running in the kitchen.

Mama wheres my food ? I am very hungy"

OK little man Mommy will have your food ready in a minute."

"Wow Cock blocked by my own son"

Later she whispered seductively in my ear.

A few hours later.

Bella's Point of view

I was taking a hot shower, when Edward decided to join me. He caressed my breasts as the hot water beaded all over them . He licked and sucked at my neck . He slowly turned me around capturing my lips with his. He kissed and licked down my body. Until he reached my hot center. wrapping my legs around his neck he licked chewed and nibbled at my clit. He slowly plunged his tongue deep inside me. I could never say which I enjoyed being fucked by more . His tongue or his massive cock. They were both tied for first place.

"HM Baby that feels so good, oh yeah I love that tongue of yours fucking me . Licking me dry."

" YOU like that don't you baby? You taste so sweet I love licking your hot pussy. so wet (lick) so warm (lick )so tight (lick) so mine".

He slowly pulled his tongue out of my core and pushed me up against the shower wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he sunk all of his massive cock inside of me. He pounded into me like he had never had before.

"WHO do you belong to?"

I belong to you".

He grabbed my breasts. Who does these belong to ?"

"They belong to you "

"Who does this pussy belong to ?"  
Its yours all yours OH god OH fuck me harder! I shouted. As he pounded my pussy into Oblivion . If I had been human I would have a broken pelvis right now. .

He continued to fuck me until we both reached our climax so forcefully that we put a hole in the shower wall. Knocking down the shower head and flooding the entire bathroom. The water was starting to leak down stairs .

We quickly got out of the shower and gathered up as many towels as we could to clean up the mess. Edward Turned off the water. "

"Well Hon looks like we are going to need to call A Plumber in the Am."

I am going to go and check the damage down stairs. The ceiling was bulking from all the access water. It became so heavy that a few of the ceiling tiles all fell in the kitchen.

Alice point of view

I was reading a story to Ciara when I had a vision of Edward and Bella's ceiling faling down in their kitchen I quickly finished Ciaria's story tucked her into to bed and kissed her goodnight .

When I made it to their home I found them in the kitchen surveying the damages.

"Damn what the hell were you two doing? I would have been over here sooner,but according to my vision you were preoccupied".

Yeah giggled Bella we sure were."!

"OK well You know you can't stay here until this is fixed."

"Yeah I know ,Ill tell Bella to get the kids ready and we will check into a hotel suite.

Edward Point of view

"Hey Babe The water damage down stairs is very bad it is not safe for the kids to be here . I just made reservations at The Hilton in one of their 4 bedroom pent houses. We will stay there until the house is fixed.

"OK Babe no problem I will get the kids ready to go.

Bella point of view/

I gathered up clothes for all the kids and packed them into their suitcases. Briana was the first to wake up.

Mama where are we going?"

"Well there was an accident in the house and we are all going to go and stay in a hotel for a few days til the house gets fixed.

"OH can I take Mr Bear with me"?

"Sure you can take Mr Bear with you.

Edward got Mr Bear for Briana after she was born. As long as I can remember she has always been attached to it. Each of the kids had some thing they were attached to. For Lizzy it was her Lamb For Brandon it was his lion. and for Mason it was his blanket and a stuffed wolf that Leah made for him. The wolf was the same gray color as Leah when ever she phased.

"Mama I am going to go and get Lizzy and Brandon up for the trip. Is that OK mommy?"

"Yeah go ahead. Just don't wake Mason he can sleep in the car."

OK mommy I won't

Briana point of view

I love helping my mommy. I could not wait to go to the hotel. I love them . Daddy gets us Ice cream and cake . we get to stay up late and watch TV ,and sometimes mommy and daddy lets us sleep in their bed.

I tapped on Lizzy shoulder. "Come on Lizzy get up we have to go to the hotel. The house is broken.

"The house is broken what happened? Was daddy and Uncle Emmett wrestling again and he broke our house."

"I don't know all I know is Mama was packing our suit cases and said that we had to stay in a hotel for a few days".

"Hey Lizzy can you wake up Brandon for me?"

Yeah "

Five minutes later Lizzy and Brandon were up and we were all down stairs waiting for Daddy to load up the car.

"Mommy how did the ceiling break in DA kitchen asked Lizzy . was Daddy and Uncle Emmett wrestling in the house again".

Just then Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie came to see what happened.

"Uncle Emmett you should not wrestle in the house "!

"What I did not wrestle in your house I was at my house"!

Daddy told me that you like wrestling in the house and you and Aunt Rosalie like knocking houses down. stated Briana firmly,

"Nope not this time It was your Mommy and daddy who were wrestling this time."

Emmett yelled Mommy watch what you say in front of my children."

"sorry Bella ".

"what is he talking about mommy .

"Never mind you are to young to know"

"Oh well daddy soon came back in the house telling us that everything was ready for us to go and stay at the hotel. I could not wait.

Edward point of view.

"Hello how may I help you asked the hotel clerk"

Look at this young kid thinking he has the money to stay in this hotel. yeah must be nice to have daddy's money.

I have a reservation for a 4 bedroom pent house for the next two weeks. The Name is Cullen.

"Oh yes Mr Cullen your room will be ready in five minutes. you do know that the four bedroom penthouse suite is 25,000 a night"!

"Yes I am aware of the price. here put the whole two weeks on this card.

"Damn how the hell does this punk have a American Express black card. I am 35 years old and I don't even have one of those. Lucky bastard.

"OK MR Cullen that will be 350,000 dollars.

I paid the bill I could not believe the nerve of this was lucky that I gave up drinking Human blood years ago or he would be a dead man.

His thoughts were down right jealous and hateful.

Bella and I with the

kids followed the Bell boy up to our suite and got the kids settled in. for the night.

It was going to be a fun filled two weeks.


	55. Chapter 55

Now That I Found You chapter 55.

A/n I apologize to all my readers for taking so long to update. I had to move. And I was busy packing. Also my husband moved my desk top from my desk and put it on the coffee table the last week.I was in my house. Making it very difficult to write anything. I do hope all of you had a Merry Xmas and a wonderful New Year.

Two weeks later . The Cullen Family is now Back in New Hampshire.

Bella Point of View.

I really enjoyed our Vacation to Boston Ma. I had always wanted to go and see all the Historical land marks . And site seeing. Especially The Cheers Bar. My Mother was a Huge fan of the show. "I still remember the Theme song

Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got.  
Taking a break from all your worries, sure would help a lot.

Wouldn't you like to get away?

Sometimes you want to go

Where everybody knows your name,  
and they're always glad you came.  
You wanna be where you can see,  
our troubles are all the same You wanna be where everybody knows Your name.

You wanna go where people know,  
people are all the same,  
You wanna go where everybody knows

your name.

I even got to sit and take a picture where Phil and Norm sat at the bar it was awesome.

the kids enjoyed the amusement parks and We ended the Vacation by going to Fen Way park to watch The Red Sox play. It was a fun vacation ,and we could not wait to get home. I really missed hunting, Since we were in The heart of the city , there really wasn't much wooded areas where we were . so microwaved Blood bags were what Edward and I lived on for the past two weeks. on the days were it was to sunny for us to go out The Kids enjoyed The Hotel Room service food. They ate so much one night , they passed out all on our bed. I was looking forward to sinking my teeth into a big grizzly bear and feeling its warm blood drip down my throat. I could almost taste it. I also Missed being able to have Sex with my husband. I could not understand why Edward wasted money on a four bedroom penthouse. The kids wound up in our bed or either crashed on the floor in sleeping bags.

" Hey Next time we should just get a one bedroom suite I said to him"

"Why"

"Babe we have been here for two weeks and the kids have not even slept in the rooms . They always wind up on our floor or the bed. I know we have a large abundance of money, but we don't need to spend it on things that are not necessary."

"I know but I want only the best for you and my children"

"As long as we are with you it does not matter where we stay "

I kissed him on the lips ."I can't wait to get back home to our bed , where I can please you and fulfill all your sexual desires.

"Damn lets leave now,oh but we would have to wake up the kids and get them dressed, he sighed."

"No we don't"!

"we don't "?

"No we just grab them place them in the car put them in and they can sleep in the car"

"you are a genius and I am genius because I married you"

I kissed him teasingly and said "yeah and don't you forget it"!.

we gently picked up the kids and placed them in their car seats. Edward checked us out of the hotel and we were now off . I could not wait to get home.  
A/n

Sorry if this is short, I will try and have something longer next chapter. I am probably going to skip a ahead and age the kids some more. I am really telling my age My mom was a huge Cheers fan I use to have to go to bed at 9pm when I was little and I could hear the cheers theme song from ,my bedroom . I am posting the whole song enjoy.

Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got.  
Taking a break from all your worries, sure would help a lot.

Wouldn't you like to get away?

Sometimes you want to go

Where everybody knows your name,  
and they're always glad you came.  
You wanna be where you can see,  
our troubles are all the same You wanna be where everybody knows Your name.

You wanna go where people know,  
people are all the same,  
You wanna go where everybody knows your name.

Full Lyrics never actually aired

Making your way in the world today Takes everything you've got;  
Taking a break from all your worries Sure would help a lot.  
Wouldn't you like to get away?

All those night when you've got no lights,  
The check is in the mail;  
And your little angel Hung the cat up by it's tail;  
And your third fiance didn't show;

Sometimes you want to go Where everybody knows your name,  
And they're always glad you came;  
You want to be where you can see,  
Our troubles are all the same;  
You want to be where everybody knows your name.

Roll out of bed, Mr. Coffee's dead;  
The morning's looking bright;  
And your shrink ran off to Europe,  
And didn't even write;  
And your husband wants to be a girl;

Be glad there's one place in the world Where everybody knows your name,  
And they're always glad you came;  
You want to go where people know,  
People are all the same;  
You want to go where everybody knows your name.

Where everybody knows your name,  
And they're always glad you came;  
Where everybody knows your name,  
And they're always glad you came...


	56. Chapter 56

Now That I Found You chapter56

The Cullen's are now back at home contains explicit scene

Briana Point of view

I could not wait to get home and see my QUil and everyone else. I missed everybody so much. Quil was sad that I had to leave for two weeks ,and I was sad to leave him. He is like my big brother. I had lots of fun in Boston . Mommy and daddy took us Site seeing. Mommy was excited about the Cheers bar.. I think if she could cry she would have.

AS soon as I get to the house I went running to Leah, Seth, and Quil's house.

"Hey where you going in such a hurry yelled Daddy".

"Daddy you know its been two weeks since I seen Quil I missed him so much".

"Oh OK well you and Quil have fun. What are you going to do when you get there he asked"?

"I don't know probably play dress up and play dolls."

Lizzy and Brandon were also headed to their house as well I guess they were just as excited as I was to see Seth and Leah."

The only one who had to stay with Mommy and daddy was is too little to go over to Leah and Seth and Quil's house.

All three of us walked in and we got lots of hugs and kisses from them. Leah was hugging Brandon, Quil scooped me up in his arms and swung me around the room. Seth was hugging LIzzy.

"Wow said Seth I am so happy you guys are back . Did you all have fun in Boston"?

We sure did answered Lizzy we saw Paul Reveres House,and where they dumped all The tea."

"Oh you mean The Boston Harbor".

"Seth why would they dump all that tea I like tea . Mommy makes it for me when my tummy hurts."

" Well Lizzy the Americans were mad that they had to pay tax on tea.

"Oh OK"

"Come on Quil lets play dress up . I yelled".

"Anything you want sweet girl.

Edward point of view

I was so happy to finally be home. I could not believe how attached Briana , Brandon and Lizzy were to Seth , Quil and Leah. As soon as the kids woke up in the car that is all we heard. I miss Seth . I miss QUil , I miss Leah. When will we be home. The only one who was quiet was Mason. I swear that kid could sleep through anything. He slept the whole way home.

I knew one thing for sure , with The three older ones hanging with the Wolf pack ,and Mason sound asleep I was going to take full advantage. It has been two weeks since Bella and I had made love properly and I was not going to let the moment pass us by. I walked into the kitchen she was getting ready to decide what the kids were having for dinner.

I snuck up beside her and began kissing her neck

"Hmm what was that for"?

"I missed you Mrs Cullen"

I missed you to , You realize it has been two weeks since we Made love ?'

"I know so what do you suggest we do Mr Cullen?"

"well (kiss), Lizzy (,kiss )Briana (kiss) , and Brandon are all over the Wolves and Mason is sound asleep (kiss) I think I need to carry you up those stairs take your clothes off slowly and worship that beautiful body of yours properly.

"SO what are you waiting for?"

I scooped her up in my arms and took her to our room. I pulled her shirt over her head , exposing her black lace Demi bra . I kissed and licked my way down her body, I sucked on her nipples and worked my way down to her sweet juicy pussy.

"Oh God Edward feels so good. I love it when you lick my pussy".

" I love licking your pussy it tastes so good baby . I can't wait to have my cock deep inside you." I rubbed my hard cock against her sloppy wet folds and pushed my cock deep inside her. I flipped her over on all fours and pounded into her as fast as I could. I could start to her Mason's little thoughts and I knew he would be waking up in the next 15 minutes. Poor Bella if she were human she would have a sore neck and head . she was banging her head into the wall extremely hard.

" Oh yes oh Yes oH yes She screamed. Fuck me Daddy, Fuck me oh god I'm coming I'm coming."

" OH yes you like that don't you . You like my cock deep inside you! I am so close baby Oh yes oh god baby that was incredible."

I finished just in time to hear Mason starting to cry from his room.

I rushed into his room and saw him with his eyes open in his new Car Bed.

" Hey little man I see you are awake"

"Yes daddy I not tired no more. I hungry now,when mama cook food for me?"

" I heard that yelled Bella from the Bedroom. Tell him I'll make him Nuggets and mac and cheese."

"Thanks Mama yummy nuggets and mac and cheese my favorite."

Bella point of view

After a good 20 minutes of some Hot long over due sex with my husband. I went down stairs and began to make dinner for the kids.

I decided I was going to make each of them their favorites. Mason 's was mac and cheese and chicken nuggets. Lizzy liked cheeseburger and Fries,. Brandon Liked mini pizza bites ,and Briana loved Hot dogs and Beans. I worked quickly and had everyone s dinner on the table. I even made extra for Seth and Quil I had a feeling that they would be joining us for dinner. They had been away from Lizzy and Briana ,and they were really missing them. I could only imagine how things were going to be once Lizzy and Briana were teenagers. I know how I felt when I first met Edward at 17 yrs old. I could not stand being away from him for even a second.

"Hey Bella thanks for inviting us over for dinner I hope you made a lot . I am so hungry stated Seth patting his muscle toned stomach."

"Yeah me too smiled Quil .What are we eating?"

"Well tonight I am making all the kids their favorite dinners."

Sounds good I'll have two of everything they said."

"wow two of everything wow you are asking a lot."

I made everyone s dinner and Quil and Seth cleaned up the kitchen, They said it was the least they could do after I made all that food for everyone.

"Quil Seth its been awhile since Edward and I have been able to hunt properly would you mind watching the kids for a few hours."?

"Bells why would you ask that Of course we will watch them. I will even call Leah so she can help us out.

"thanks guys ".

I grabbed Edward before he could say anything and we were both out the door and on our way to feast on all the wild life in the forest.

I spotted three does and quickly snapped their necks and drank from them. Further up at the stream was a black bear .I leaped on his back from the top of the pine trees. I landed on his back , broke his neck and drank down all of his warm sweet blood.

Edward had drained three mountain lions and two deer. We let our instincts take over and we attacked each other. I loved fucking Edward after a hunt. it was so sensual and hot. I ripped off his clothes and he ripped off mine . I sunk down to my knees and put his huge cock down my throat. I loved that I could open my throat wide and take him all the way down my throat and not gag.

"Hmm baby I love it when you suck my cock like that . OH god I'm cumming! oh swallow it swallow all of my hot sticky cum "

He soon had me bend over a huge boulder and was fucking me hard from behind. We were definately making up for lost time . He pounded into my pussy so hard that the Boulder crumbled into rubble as we both reached our climax. I knew one thing for sure. I had to thank Seth Leah and Quil for watching the kids.


	57. Chapter 57

Now That I Found You chapter 57 A/N

The kids are now ten years older

Briana is now 16 years old

Brandon is 14 yrs old

Lizzy is 14 years old

Mason is now 12 years old.

A little explanation about the children who were born after Bella was changed. In my story even though both Bella and Edward were both vampires when Mason was conceived. For the time he is inside the uterus he is part human and will be part human until he reaches 17 years old then he will be a full vampire and will feed only on animal blood. as of now he can still live off of both, Lizzy and Brandon will also stop aging at 17 years old,but will remain half human /half vampire. I hope that clears up any confusion any one has had while reading this story.

Mason's point of view

"Dad why do we have to move now, I am going to miss all my friends"?

"Mason you know we can't stay in one place to long people are becoming suspicious about us."

"Yeah how do you know"?

"Mind reader remember. Hey you are going to like living in Worcester Massachusetts,and before you know it you will make even more friends".

"Yeah and as usual I will have to leave them. This really sucks dad. Being a Vampire sucks".

"Technically you won't be a full vampire until you reach 17 years old."

"Yeah Whatever"!

Mason ran into the house crashing into Lizzy making her spill her juice all over the carpet.

"God Mason what is your problem you just made me spill my drink. Now Mama and daddy are going to yell at me"

"Lizzy just leave me alone alright, and were not suppose to be drinking out here any way , so not my fault".

"Yes it is You ran into me You big stupid dummy"!

I was so mad I looked at her and she went flying into the books in the living room.

When I was around 3 years old my mom and dad discovered I could move things with my mind.

Flash back

"Mama I want a cookie."

"Not now it will spoil your dinner"

OH please mama I love chocolate chip cookies".

" I know and you will have some after you eat your dinner so leave them alone"!

I was getting mad mama took the cookies and put them where I could not reach them.

I just kept staring at them and I kept saying in my mind I want a cookie I want a cookie. Suddenly The whole plate of cookies lifted off of the refrigerator and started floating towards me. I was about to grab for a cookie. I could almost taste it. Then mama turned around and saw the floating plate of cookies.

"OH my God Edward get in here now"

" Yes love what is wrong"?

"Mason just moved the plate of cookies from the top of the refrigerator."

"How did he do that asked my father he can't get up there"!

NO he did it with his mind"!

"Mason can you tell daddy what you did?"

"Well I wanted a cookie and mama said no .

"OK so then what did you do?"

I keep thinking I want cookie I want cookie and the plate started to come to me".

"Do you think you can do it again"?

"Not sure daddy I will try".

I thought about my favorite toy truck and soon it was floating in the room towards me.

"Wow Bella looks like our son has inherited your gift of telekinesis .

end of flashback.

Lizzy was about to shoot a fire bolt at me, when dad and mom came running in .

Elizabeth Raine Cullen what are you doing I know you are not about to shoot a fire bolt at your brother" my father exclaimed.

"Daddy he used his mind power on me and pushed me into the books. That is why they are all over the floor.

"Mason is that true?"

Lizzy also has the power of compulsion and can make you say anything she wants you to.

She was staring into Mason's eyes waiting for him to confess.

"Mason your father just asked you a question"!

"Yeah I did I am mad OK I don't want to move again. I am going to loose all my new friends every time I make friends I have to leave them."

"Mason you know that if we could stay here we could,but there has been to many incidents in school , with you guys accidentally using your powers. Also people are starting to notice that we don't age."

"Yeah well can't we tell them that Papa Carlisle gives you guys all face lifts ever ten years".

"No we can't do that ".

"God I just don't want to move"! and I ran up to my room slamming my door behind me.

Edward point of view

I could not believe what a hard time Mason was giving us over moving. I was sure one of the girls would have. Briana was going to ,but once she knew Quil and the rest of the wolf pack was coming she was OK again.

It was amazing how much Quil and Briana's relationship has changed. He went from being like her big brother . to her best friend and Now he was her boyfriend. The two of them were inseparable. I being the protective father would watch and make sure Mr Quil Atera did not get so hands y with my little girl.

I also was beginning to realize that I was no longer the only important man in her life.

"Daddy look at this pretty necklace Quil made for me"

"Wow Quil made that that is so beautiful. He did this all by hand"?

"Yeah it has our initials engraved into this wooded heart. You know Dad when I am old enough I am going to marry Quil ".

"Lets not think about that now you are still my little girl"

"Dad I am almost 17 years old"

"17 is to young to even think about getting married"

"Yeah but dad you were 17 when you married mom".

"I was also 17 for over 100 years when I met your mother".

"You are only going to be 17 once".

"Dad I want you to change me soon".

"No"!

"NO Dad you promised you promised when I was older".

"Yes I know I promised and you will be changed ,but not now"

"Dad you do realize that with all of you guys being vampires and Quil being a werewolf he is never going to age. I am going to get old and wrinkly and he will leave me ."

"You you are not going to get old and wrinkly I am going to change you after your sister and brothers have stopped aging".

"Dad that is five years from now"!

"Yeah I know".

"But why can't I be changed at 18 ".

"Because your brothers and sister are still half human. Do you want to risk hurting them?"

"No I don't OK daddy I will wait until I am 22. Hey I just thought of something when you change me I am going to be older then you and Mom".

Bella point of view

Alice and I finished packing up the rest of the cars.I mentally moved all the boxes into the moving trucks. We wound up getting four of them, Once was for Alice's extensive wardrobe. One was for all our clothes and the kids games and toys they liked to play with. The other had all of Carlisle and Esme belonging and Emmett's and Rosalie's. We also had a truck for Ciara's and Henry's toys clothes and games.

"Boy Bella I sure love that power you have Sure beats heavy lifting Boomed Emmett.

"Emmett what heavy lifting you are a vampire I have seen you lift huge boulders and throw them"

"Yeah well Moving is mentally stranious."

We decided to leave all the furniture behind after all this was still our home, and we had to plans on coming back here when ever we could.

I was thinking about the possibility of that in the next year or so.

I wasn't aware that Mason and Brandon were in the room with me. Until I turned around and I heard Mason say to Brandon. "Guess what we can come back and visit here next year.

"How do you know?"

"Mom just said we would".

" Mason what did you say to Brandon?'

"UM I said that you said we can come back here next year to visit."

"Mason I never said that"!

"Mom I heard you ,you said we can come back to visit next year. I know what I heard"!

I could tell by the look on his face he was getting frustrated.

"NO Mason I didn't say it I thought it. Edward!

"Yes "

"You are not going to believe this"!

"I am not going to believe what"? he asked

Mason can read minds".

The Next chapter will be settling into Worchester Ma. Mason is going to meet someone very special who ever reviews this chapter will be told the special person he meets. NO review no reveal.


	58. Chapter 58

Now That I Found You chapter 58

Bella's Point of view

One week has past and we are now all settled into our new home. I have to admit it is very beautiful here.

Our house was a ranch style house , with lots of land and plenty of forestry . for those late night hunting trips.

Each of the rooms had one bay window and the floors were all laminated wood .

I quickly got the kids enrolled into Bancroft School I chose that school ,because it was a K-12 school and I wanted all the kids to be in the same school, so that they can keep an eye on each other. I was going to enroll Edward and I into high school as well,but I decided that it would be best if we attended one of the colleges near by , nothing fancy ,maybe a community college. I had always wanted to study literature. I have always enjoyed reading. I would have gone back to school years ago,but I felt it was more important for me to be home for my children.

Mason was still upset about the move and was sulking in his room , ever since we discovered that he could read minds I had to make sure I kept my shield up. There are some places a son does not belong and that is in his mother's mind.

"Mom Did you wash my jeans I wanted to wear them for the first day of school"!

"Yeah the ones with all the Chains on them , what are you going to school as The ghost of Christmas past?"

:"Mom my jeans are phat , you just don't know style".

"fat "

"

"No mom Phat Phat It means they are cool , hip happening bad"

"Oh I see , yes so are you ready to start your first day of school tomorrow"?

"Yeah "

"Don't worry you are going to have your sisters and brother near by and me and your aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper , Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett are all going to be there. "

'In the same school as me ,but mom I am in Middle school , everyone else is in High school."

" I found a school that is K-12 so not a problem "

"Oh mom , Mom I am sorry I have been giving you and dad a hard time,but I just hate moving,and I had to leave Matt , he's my best friend.."

"I know baby and you and Matt have been friends since the first grade,but you can call him and in the summer he can stay for a few weeks".

"Really mom he can really stay with us for the summer?"

"Yeah if it 's OK with his parents".

"Mom You are the best I love you "

"I love you to baby"

"Mom not the baby thing"!

"Mason no matter how big you get you are always going to be my baby"!

Mason Point of view

Wow I could not believe it mom said I could invite Matt over for the summer for a few weeks. I was so excited I could not wait to tell him.

I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hi Matt "

OH Mas what s up how's The new Crib "

"its Cool , Oh Matt I got the best news my mom said that if its OK with your mom and dad you can come here for a few weeks in the summer".

"Really Man that is awesome ,but dude how would I get there my parents don't have that kind of money"

"Nah my folks would pay for it , You have nothing to worry about, but don't say anything to them , my mom will call your mom and give her the deets. "

"SO how is your new school"

"I don't know. I start tomorrow."

"Hey well let me know good luck dude . I hope they have some cute girls there"

"yeah me too Dude, Our school had the cutest girls especially Brooke , she was really cute".

"Yeah well Dude I got to go my moms is telling me to get to bed"

"OK talk to ya later man "

"See ya "

"wouldn't want to be ya"

"later man ''

Later"

I hung up the phone and got my clothes ready for the morning. I loved my power I just had to sit on the bed and think about which draw I needed opened ,and what clothes I needed and I would have them placed on my dresser. I wish I could use my powers out of the house, but mom and dad would bug out.

I woke up around 7am and went down stairs for breakfast. my mom and dad were down stairs. mom was fixing our breakfast, and dad was looking at something on The internet.

"Good Morning dad, what are you looking at"

"Oh some new places to hunt , Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper and I are Planing on a weekend all guys Hunting trip"

"Wow Dad can I go with you "

"Yeah you and Brandon can go you guys are old enough now"

"Thanks dad its going to be awesome "

"Whats going to be Awesome" said Lizzy"

"Oh dad is going to take me and Brandon on all boys hunt this weekend"

"DADDY THAT IS SO NOT FAIR , WHAT ABOUT ME , WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE ME HUNTING/"?

"LIZZY don't worry I will take you on an all girl hunting trip"

"OH thanks Mom "

" Yeah it will be fun all of us girls. oh wait I am sorry Bri "

"Mom its cool , my time will come besides I have plans this weekend with Quil "

"what kind of plans"

"Oh Quil and I are going to go to the beach , watch a movie , you know hang out".

"OH OK "

I finished my breakfast , and headed out to Aunt Alice's car . I was going to ride with her and uncle Jasper with Brandon , and Lizzy and Briana were going to ride with Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett ,Henry , Ciara and Abby.

"Mason are you seriously wearing that outfit to school, when are you going to get rid of those jeans?"

"Aunt Alice I love these jeans they are comfortable"

"You are killing me "

"yeah but you love me Aunt Alice"

I soon was at my new school and I was getting my new schedule .

"Hello I am Mason Cullen and I am here to pick up my new school schedule".

"OH Hello I am Mrs Price I have your schedule right here and a map of the school.

Now hurry a long you don't want to be late".

"Yes mam Thank you"

I was rushing to my next class and I was not paying attention to where I was walking , before I knew I had knocked some one down on the floor.

I looked down and looking up at me was the most beautiful blue eyes.  
I just stood there for a moment I could barely breathe, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"OH I am so sorry let me help you"

I touched her hand and I felt a spark shoot through me.

"Thanks "

"My Name is Mason , My family just moved here from New Hampshire".

"Really I thought I was the only Newbie, I just moved here from Port Angeles".

"Really my Grandpa lives near there "

"Wow what town "?

"Forks ".

"Oh I have been there a few times it s a nice little town".

"OH hey what is your first class"?

"Um English "

"Hey me too , could I walk with you to class?"

"sure oh what is your name"

"My Name is Neaveh " .

Please review I wanted to thank Csp4 for all the reviews she left me , I wanted to thank you personally ,but i have no way of sending you a private message.


	59. Chapter 59

Now That I Found You chapter 59

A/N

OK in case if anyone was wondering how , Nevaeh and Mason , could be in the same grade. it is because she is very intelligent , and has skipped a grade so actually she really is 10 going on 11. and Mason of course is 12 years old.

chapter will contain explicit sex scenes

Edward's point of view

I waked into the kitchen where Bella was washing the dishes and I wrapped my arms around her waist , kissing her neck and fondling her breasts with my hands.

"Hm Mr Cullen are we trying to take advantage of the kids not being home"?

"I am trying to"

I closed the kitchen blinds as to not allow anyone to see what I was about to do to my beautiful wife. I quickly removed her dress, until all she was standing in was a lace bra and boy cut panties, that barely covered her ass. I spun her around and kissed her lips placing my tongue in her mouth, kissing down her neck until I reached that sweet spot that I only knew about. I slowly removed her bra and brought my mouth to her pink nipples , sucking on each of them ,until they were hard as rocks. I picked her up and placed her on our kitchen table laying her down on it , I kissed down her body until I reached her sweet succulent pussy. I sat on a chair in front of her with her legs spread. I sat there licking and chewing and biting at her swollen clit.. Her moans of pleasure getting louder and louder.

"Oh yes , Oh Gosh OH yeah Edward oh yeah I love when you lick my pussy , oh Feels so good".

I quickly added two fingers and pumped in and out of her core while I licked up and down her folds,. I could never get enough of her sweet taste.

"Hmm Baby I love the way your pussy tastes on my tongue , God you taste so good, I want you to come for me, I want you to come in my mouth right now."

Bella was rubbing her wet pussy all over my face it was like she could not get closer to me.

"God Edward I can't take it anymore , I need you to fuck me , I want to fuck me right now on this kitchen table."

I quickly got off the chair kicking it out of the way,and pulled her body so that her ass was hanging half way off of the table., I grabbed her legs wrapped them around my neck and started to rub my hard cock against her lips,

"God Edward stop teasing me I need your cock inside me now"

With one thrust I was deep inside of her.

"Oh Fuck , OH Fuck baby you are so tight this way, OH I love fucking you on the kitchen table , Do you like that do you like being fucked on the kitchen table"

"Oh yes OH Yes I love it , it s so good" she screamed.

"Hmm I pulled out of her and turned her around so that now she was leaning on the kitchen table with her ass all in my face. I plunged deep inside of her , fucking her harder and faster then before, Her tits were rubbing against the top of the table. our moans and screams filling up the house as she reached her third climax that morning, That was not enough for me , I gently pulled her off of the table and placed her on top of the kitchen counter, once again I wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh Edward god Fuck me harder, oh god I love our kitchen I want you to fuck me in this kitchen every morning"

" You like it don't you You like daddy fucking you in the kitchen , Does it feel good my hard cock inside your wet tight pussy fucking you on the kitchen counter."

"OH Yeah Oh yeah oh God Baby I am so close "

"Come for baby come for me one more time , come all over my cock. I want you to taste yourself on me when I fuck your mouth. "

Bella got off the counter and quickly got on her knees , putting me in her mouth,.She was sucking me off like a wild woman. . Licking and sucking my cock all the way down her throat until I released all my cum in her waiting mouth and all over her face,

"God Baby that was so good "

"I know good thing we bought strong kitchen furniture".

"Yeah ordinary kitchen furniture wouldn't stand a chance against two horny married vampires"!

"Hey we need to get dressed and get this kitchen straightened out before the kids come home"

"Yeah last thing I need is our kids asking mom ,dad what are these slimy wet spots all over the counter and table. and what is that white stuff dripping from the floor.

I quickly wiped down the kitchen counters and table with bleach and water, while Bella swept the floor and steam cleaned the kitchen floor. she had seen an ad for the shark steam mop and insisted that she needed one .

"Hey Babe I think this should be our new kids off to school morning ritual"

"Oh what would that be" I said

"You and I making love in our kitchen every morning"

"Bella I wouldn't exactly call what we did in here making love, that was pure uninhibited , dirty raw , Fucking.!"

I kissed her on the lips and carried her into our bedroom

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Now I am going to take you upstairs to our big bed. I am going to remove all of your clothes and I am going to make love to you like you deserved to be made love to.

We made love for hours all day not stopping until My cell phone rang, I tried to ignore it ,but after the fifth ring I had to answer it."

"God can't a man make love to his wife in peace without any interruptions. "

"Gee Sorry Mr Crabby , I just wanted you to know that Jasper and I along with your children are all on our way home. I suggest you two stop what ever it is you are doing and get dressed. Before your kids see something they shouldn't see."

"How would they see anything , we are in our room with the door closed",

"Are you sure its locked Alice asked, because I just had a vision of Lizzy running up to you your room and in my vision she saw something I don't think she wanted to see."

Bella quickly ran to the door and checked it sure enough The door was unlocked.

I can feel Alice smiling over the phone."Its unlocked isn't ? It's OK You can thank me later big brother ".

Bella's point of view

Edward and I quickly got dressed and headed down stairs to see how the kids first day of school went.

Lizzy and Brandon were the first ones in the house, followed by Briana and Mason.

"Mom I love our new school shouted Lizzy There are so many things to do , I am not sure what I want to sign up for first".

Lizzy was always a joiner in New Hampshire at her old school she was in Brownies, Girl scouts. She was a baton twirler and she played the Saxophone in the school band.

I had feeling here would not be any different, The only thing was now Lizzy was in Jr High, which meant different school clubs for her. Things like cheer leading, and pep squad,

"I am sure what ever you pick will be fine, just don't pick to many things you don't want to overwhelm yourself " I reminded her.

"I know mom I won't"

"So Brandon how was your first day at school" asked Edward.

"Dad it was great the food was awesome, its like being in a buffet restaurant , so many things to choose from, and Dad , mom They even have cooking classes I can sign up for." It just costs 500 dollars to take the class. Can I take it , you both know how much I love to cook".

"Yeah sweetie of course you can take it when does it start and what do you need"

"Well like I said its 500 dollars and I will get all my own cooking supplies, two sets one for home and one for school. That way I can practice making dishes at home.. Mom I really wish you and dad ate, so that you could taste what I learn to cook in class".

" I know , you do ,but being vampires Food tastes like dirt to us. I am sure your sisters and brother would be happy to try your dishes".

"yeah that's true".

I debated asking Mason ,how his day in school went . Mason up until a few days ago was still very upset that he had to move and leave his best friend behind. I had no idea what I was going to hear when I asked him ,but being a good concerned mom, I asked anyway. Preparing myself for what ever answer he would give me.

"Mason sweetie how was your first day of school"

"Mom it was great I like all my teachers and my all my classes. I made a few new friends".

"Wow sounds good added Edward"

"Yeah but that is not the best part of all"!

"What was the best part?" I asked curiously.

" I Met the most beautiful girl I had ever seen , and guess what mom she use to live in Port Angeles".

"OH Really what is her name ".

"Her Name is Nevaeh "

I


	60. Chapter 60

Now That I Found You chapter 60

Bella's point of view .

"Mom I met the most beautiful girl today at school".

"Really what was her name ?"

Her name is Neaveh "

"I couldn't believe what Mason had said to Me

"Mom when I touched her I felt this strange connection to her ,and I think she felt it too."

"She probably did son , There is something I need to tell you ,and I should have told you this a long time ago ,but you were to young to understand".

"Mom what do you need to tell me'?

"You had a very special gift ,"

"I had a gift, what kind of gift and do I still have it?"

"No you don't it stopped when you were around three years old, probably around the time you got your telekinesis powers".

"OK so mom what was my gift, and what does Neaveh have to do with it?"

"When I became pregnant with you I was already a changed".

"Yeah but I thought Female Vampires could not have babies".

"They can't but some how I got pregnant with you. When that happened Aunt Rosalie, Nana Esme, and Aunt Alice all were so excited about a new baby coming that they were so excited they all touched my stomach . After that they all had to be with your uncles and Grandpa".

"Ewe mom are you saying they touched your stomach and they had to have sex"?

"Yeah that is what I am saying".

"OK mom I don't get it , was my gift making people want to have sex"?

"No after they touched my stomach they had the sex and all became pregnant. At first everyone thought it was my gift. When you were born , our Cousins from Denali came to visit . Your Cousin Carmen saw you and wanted a baby of her own . She touched me and nothing happened. Then Your cousin Tanya was holding you and she got the same feeling that Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and Nana Esme did..

A few weeks later Tanya came back pregnant and mad she thought it was me and my gift that made her pregnant , but it wasn't me it was you"

"How did you figure it out ?"

" Your dad figured it out,and apparently your gift only works once on each woman you touch , because when we had everyone touch you that already had babies nothing happened. Then when Cousin Carmen held you , well she had to have alone time with Uncle Eleazar".

"OK but how does all of that relate to Neaveh"?

"When you around 6 months old Your Aunt Alice and I were shopping in a New Hampshire Mall. A young woman with long blond hair started talking to me. She was saying how cute you were and how she wished she could have a baby . She told me that her and her husband had been trying , but they have had no luck. I told her that I was sorry ,and that I had to get going. Before I was able to stop her you had dropped your toy on the floor and she touched your hand .

About nine months later I was reading the newspaper and I got to the birth announcements and inside was a picture of the blond woman I saw at the mall along with her husband . She was holding a baby . She named the little Girl Neaveh Angel."

"Whoa Mom you are telling me , That Ciara , Henry , Abby , Zachary Kaylee and Neaveh all exist because of me"?

"Pretty much , You know we saw Neaveh when she was around 7 or 8 months old you were almost 2 . You could not keep your eyes off of her. Her mother and I joked about it . Neaveh mother said to me If I did not know better I think your son may just be my Neaveh 's future husband".

A/n So Mason has learned why he and Neaveh have a connection. I want to thank all my reviewers and everyone who has added this story to their favorites and story alerts. I am probably going to do two or three more chapters and end it. I am not sure if I should do a sequel . Let me know either way in your reviews.


	61. Chapter 61

Now That I Found You chapter 61

I am going to age the kids a few more years. I am probably going to write 2 more chapters and I will be ending this. I am thinking very strongly of doing a sequel ,but I have to come up with a name for it. so if anyone has any ideas let me know.

Briana is now 18 years old

Brandon is 16 years old

Lizzy is 16 years old

Mason is now 14 years old

Edward's point of view

I could not believe Briana was 18 years old already , it seems like it was yesterday when I got stuck in that elevator with Bella and I helped her give birth to my very first daughter. I say daughter , although I may have not fathered her in the biological sense I have been there for her for everything. I was there when she spoke her first word, took her first step. I was there when she went to school for the very first time. I was there when she went on her very first date. And Now she was turning 18 years old today. In a few years as I had promised her I would change her. I do not know what I would do if she had said she did not want to become like myself or her mother . I could not imagine life without Briana in it.

I walked into the kitchen Bella was decorating the house for Briana's 18th birthday everyone was going to be there. Cousins from Denali , Charlie , Jacob, Angela , their kids and more .

"Edward could you help me with the rest of these balloons".

"Yeah babe God I can't believe it , Our baby is 18 today can you believe it ?"

"No I can't Hey Edward I just thought if something crazy if I was human I would be 35 years old now . God just the thought of you and I having sex and you would be 17 and I would be 35 , God I feel like such a cougar".

I wrapped my arms around her waist, Well you kind of are a cougar after all you were 21 years old when I changed you Mrs Cullen". I began to kiss up and down her neck.

"AH uh Mr Cullen we have guests showing up in the next hour ".

"Oh Come on I can be quick"!

"That's the problem I never want you to be quick I love it when you take your time. I promise you and I will make love later".

"Oh OK besides we need to focus on getting things ready for Briana's party .

Briana's point of view

I had a feeling my parents were up to something, Quil had shown up at my house around 9 am in the morning and we have been all over the malls , Now we are going to the beach. I had just gotten this new bathing suit and I could not wait for Quil to see it.

"So Babe you ready to go to the beach yet"? he asked

"Yeah I am ready I even have a new suit I am dying for you to see"

"Really I bet it's very sexy"!

"Quil don't say those things my father would kill you if ever said that or even thought that about me".

"Well I don't see daddy here do you ?"

Before I could even answer he swept up in his arms and pressed his lips to mine, before I knew it , we were making out on the beach, Things were starting to get a little heated and I had to stop. "Um Quil we need to stop!"

"OK I'm sorry just give me a minute."

"Quil I do love you ,but I am not ready to take that step with you".

"I understand and I would never pressure you . I love you so much "

"I love you too. So Come on what do my parents have planned I know you know"

"I do know ,but I was told not to tell you anything. I was to just get you out of the house for a few hours."

"Oh come on can't you give me a hint"? I batted my big brown eyes and I gave him this sad puppy dog face,

"Bri love The puppy face is not going to work on me , you are just going to have to wait"!

"Hey Quil is there any way you can phase later on tonight? My mom and dad will only let us share a bed if you are in your wolf form".

"Yeah I will phase for you , will you tickle my paws and rub my belly ?"

"Oh alright I will rub your belly and tickle your paws!"

Quil's point of view

I could not believe Briana was 18 years old I still remember the first time I saw her ., she was 3 years old and I could not take my eyes off of her.I knew right then and there That there was nothing I would not do for her. I would be anything she wanted me to be . When she was little I was a baby sitter and a big brother and as she got older I became her best friend and she became mine. As she got closer to my age our relationship changed . I still remember the very first time we kissed

_Flash back_

_She walked down the stairs wearing a strapless blue dress. I could not breathe she looked so beautiful . I was taking her to her prom ._

_We had a great time and I drove her home . When we got to the front door a beam of moon light shined down on her face and I had to kiss her. I pulled her into my arms and looked in her eyes, I pressed my lips to hers and it was pure heaven . It was as if our lips were made for each other. I wanted to kiss her one more time. But Edward came onto the porch with a look of concern on his face. I am guessing he must have read my thoughts and he went into protective Father mode._

_end of flashback_

It was getting closer to the time for Briana's surprise party and as soon as my cell phone buzzed I was to take her back home.

"Briana we have to get going"!

"Oh OK"

When we got to the house all the lights were out.

"God why is it so dark in here "?she asked

"I have no idea maybe your folks forgot to pay the light bill"

"Ha ha very funny"!

We opened the door and we walked in side 

Briana's Point of view

"Surprise" yelled everyone.

"Oh my God , Oh wow "

"Hey baby girl

"Papa Charlie I can't believe you are here oh I have missed you so much".

"I have missed you to Briana you look so grown up "

"Wow everyone I love is here I can't believe it. Thanks mommy and daddy !"

"You are welcome baby , Just seeing that smile on your face is thanks enough for me".

I could not believe it I was so surprised everyone I loved was here. Uncle Jacob and Aunt Angela , My poppa charlie, all The Denali cousins . I had not seen Zachary and Kaylee since I was 4 years old ,and they were babies. I could not believe how big they have gotten. I know they are the same age as my brother Mason and my other cousins,but I see Mason , Henry Ciara and Abby every day. I also had a feeling that Quil had something huge planned today ,he has been acting weird all day.

"Excuse me everyone can I get your attention he asked.

Briana could you come over to me he asked. I walked over to him not knowing what to expect.

Everyone of my family listening closely to what ever Quil was about to say to me

"Briana Nicole for as long as I can remember I have loved you I can't imagine life one more minute without . I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see before I go to sleep.

Briana Nicole Cullen Will you Marry me ?"

A/n I am ending the chapter there I will have another chapter up , as soon as I get lots and lots of reviews.


	62. Chapter 62

Now That I Found You chapter62

Edward's point of view

" Briana Nicole Cullen will you marry me"?

"Oh Yes Quil Yes yes yes . I will marry you"!

"Are you out of your mind! No way Briana You are way to young to be getting married!

"Daddy please I love Quil and he loves me ."!

"I know you love each other, but why can't you wait ?"

"Daddy you and mom didn't wait you were my age when you got married"!

"Yes ,but we had you and we had a baby on the way"!

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen are you trying to tell me that you only married me because I was knocked up with your babies?"

"NO love of course not , That is not what I am saying !"

"Ok then what are you saying , because it sounds like you are saying that you only married me because I was pregnant"!

"Wait hold on one second when did this become about you and I this is about our daughter, wanting to get married at 18 years old!"

"UM excuse me Edward"

"Listen you little mutt , I think you caused enough trouble today"!

"Daddy you will not talk to the man I love that way !"

"Quil baby what were you going to say"?

"Well I was going to say that I will wait as long as Briana wants to get married , we don't need to get married right now. It could be a yr from now or tomorrow.

"Yeah but Quil I want to get married as soon as possible .

"Babe I can wait I am not going anywhere I love you "!

I love you too, its just that I am going to be changed in a few years and I want to be able to give you a few children.

"Briana I know you want me to change you, but it is when you are ready ."

"I know daddy, but I don't want to wait to long and I don't want to not have children. I love kids."

"Edward can I please say something with out you getting angry with me "?

"Yes go on and I will try not to get angry".

"I have loved your daughter for as long as I can remember and now that she is old enough I just can't wait to make her my wife! I will respect you and we will wait a yr before we are married,but we will get married with or without your blessing. Although I am hoping that it will be with your blessing."!

I could not believe the little mutt had the audacity to say that to my face, I was just so upset I stormed out of the house.

"Daddy where are you going ?" yelled Briana.

I ran as fast as I could into the Forest attacking the first animal I found draining it of its blood, by the time I was done feeding from it . I had crushed it bones until it was completely unrecognizable as a creature.. After a few hours and A few more drained animals I was calm enough to return home. I could not understand why I was so upset over Quil's proposal I do like him and he has always been good to Briana. So why did the thought of him marrying my daughter drive me insane with madness. Then I figured it out. I was jealous . I was jealous that another man would be more important in my daughter's life then I would be ". Finally after one last wallow I returned home!

"Daddy where did you go? You had all of us worried, " exclaimed Briana.

" Briana can you and I talk in private? Everyone so sorry about that ,but I just need a few minutes with my daughter !

I led her out side and we went and talked by our favorite tree.

"Briana I did a lot of thinking while I was on my hunt and I know now why I was so upset over Quil's proposal!

It was because I was afraid of loosing you"!

"Daddy you are never going to loose me . I am always going to be your little girl . I have told you this so ,many times"!

"I know ,but after you get married I will no longer be the most important man in your life!

"OK Dad first of all you haven't been a man in over 100 plus years ,but you are and always will be the most important Vampire in my life

Just like Quil is the most important werewolf in my life. You know come to think of it the only real man in my life is poppa Charlie , well unless you and mom decide to change him"!

"Ha ha very funny OK now why do you want to marry Quil ?"

"Daddy he is everything to me I can't breathe without him ,and I want all those things he wants to. I want him to be the first person I see in the morning and The last person I see at night. Well at least until I am changed then I will always see him."

"Wow you really are in love aren't you ?'

"So much "!

"OK You and Quil have my blessing !"

"Thank you daddy I love you ".

"I love you to Princess".

Um Dad I think you better make up with mom".

"I know I am going to right now."

I quickly ran to the nearest store and bought my wife 4 dozen roses, and a big teddy bear that said Forgive me on it .

I carried them in the house and walked into the kitchen , where she was cleaning up from the party.

"I come in peace am I forgiven ?"

"Edward you know you really hurt me when you said we got married because I was pregnant!"

"I know ,but wait a second I proposed to you before I even knew about the baby. None of that matters anyway , I married you because I love you and I could not wait to be with you. I understand why I said that to Briana I didn't want to loose her"!

"Edward you are never going to loose her, just like Charlie will never loose me.

"OK can I please kiss you now because I am going to die if I don't do it really soon."

"Edward we can't die Vampires remember"!

"Yeah but you would be surprised what you can live through". I pulled her to me and kissed her with all the passion I had inside for her. I then proceeded to carry her upstairs and I made love to her all night long.

"Mason's point of view

wow I could not believe it Briana is going to be married . I was so happy for my sister and for Quil .

I know I am only 14 ,but I know that I am in love with Neaveh and as soon as I am 17 and I am no longer aging I am going to ask her to marry me. I will wait as long as she wants. I just hope she will still love me when I tell her what I am .

A/n next chapter will be up as soon as I hit 200 reviews. who ever get s me to two hundred will get a teaser for the next chapter.


	63. Chapter 63

Now That I Found you chapter63

One yr later

Briana's Point of view

Today is the most important day in my life , Today I am marrying the love of ,my life.

Quil and I decided to wait to get married. We felt it would make every one happy in the long run .

Aunt Alice has had a ball planning my wedding, She has literally invited the whole town Of Worcester .

"Briana do you need any help getting ready"?

"Yes Mom I could use some help zipping up my dress"

"Oh OK I'll be in a few minutes, Wow Briana you look so beautiful . Edward come and see how Beautiful our little girl looks".

"Briana you look absolutely beautiful "!

"Thank you daddy , Well I think I am just about ready I have something old , something blue , and something borrowed. Now all I need is".

"Something new , I bought your mother her something new "

"Daddy , did you really buy this for me."

"No Quil bought it for you "

"Wait you said you bought one just like it for Mom ?"

"I did , and Quil has gotten this for you ".

I opened the jewelery box and inside I saw The most beautiful charm bracelet. it had a wolf charm , a heart , a pair of sandals , and a miniature sandcastle. On the back of the bracelet engraved was QA and BA Forever in love 2-14-2030

"Don't you even think about crying yelled Aunt Alice you will ruin your mascara".

"Alice that is so funny , you said the same thing to me when I was getting married to Edward.".

"Yeah because just like you I don't want Briana to get married with mascara dripping down her face"!

"Could you guys give us a moment alone , I want to have a father daughter talk ."

"Daddy is there something wrong?"

"No Angel I just want to ask you one last time , before you do this, Do you really want to get married?"

"Yes daddy I love Quil more then anything, I am more sure now then I was when he first asked me a year ago. "

"OK Baby as long as you are sure"!

"I am daddy now are you ready to give me away?"

"Never, but I trust that Quil will love and take care of my baby girl.

I walked down the aisle on my father's arm . Standing at the end of the aisle was Quil in his black tux he looked so handsome. If I were not in love with him now , I would fall in love with him all over again.

Quil's Point of view

I waited patiently for my bride , and when she finally appeared after all of the Bridesmaids , Junior brides maids and Flower girls. I lost my ability to breathe. I had never seen anyone look so beautiful in my whole life.  
Edward finally escorted Briana to the front of the aisle and placed her hand in mine. Before letting go he whispered in my ear. "Take care of my little girl , or I will kill you". I gulped and said "Of course I will."

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to join Quil Adam Aterea and Briana Nicole Cullen. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do" Edward whispered.

"At this time Briana and Quil have decided to share their vows with all of you"

"Briana , it seems like I have been waiting forever to marry you. You are my reason for living .I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I promise to honor and cherish you all the days of my life and beyond. I look forward to starting our lives together. I look forward to every new adventure we will have as husband and wife . I love you so much!"

"Quil I can't remember any moment in my life , when I did not love when we got on each others nerves growing up . We have shared many firsts together. First dates , First kisses , First love , and first fights. I am looking forward to many many more firsts with you as your wife. I love you so much."

"Do You have a ring to symbolize your love for each other?"

"Briana I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion , with this ring I thee wed".

"Quil I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion , with this ring I thee wed"

"With the powers invested in me and by the State of Massachusetts I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I slowly lifted the veil from my wife's face and wiped away the tears from her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. We were really getting into when I heard Edward cough behind us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you for the first time ever Mr and Mrs Quil Atera!.

Edward's Point of view.

I can't believe it , my little girl is now a married woman. I walk in on the arm of my wife. The woman I have loved now for over 18 years. I know that if both of us had the ability to cry we would, but instead we shake with silent sobs.

When we go home tonight Briana will not be home anymore. I will never again see her running down the stairs tripping on the last step. she got her clumsy genes from Bella. I won't look up from the kitchen table and see her smiling at me , eating a bowl of her favorite cereal Cinnamon toast crunch.

Quil had chosen Seth to be his best man. I listened as he gave his toast.

"Friends and Family what can I say about Quil and Briana, Just looking at those two makes you see what true love is all about. I could go on and on and bore you with how much these two love each other, so I am going to ask them to get on the dance floor and dance to their song.

Quil and Briana walked out onto the dance floor and their song began to play . This was the very first song Quil and Briana heard when they shared their first kiss.

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time, every time

I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Chorus

Solo

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

"I would like to ask my father to join me for a father daughter dance. Daddy can I have this dance?"

I walked up to her and wrapped her up in my arms. I could not believe the song she had chosen for our father daughter dance

it was a song we had heard on the radio on one of our daddy daughter dates..

There's two things I know for sure:

She was sent here from heaven and she's

daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night

She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and

I thank god for all the joy in my life

Oh, but most of all

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;

sticking little white flowers all up in her

hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."

"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."

In all that I've done wrong I know I must

have done something right to deserve a hug

every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet 16 today

She's looking like her mama a little more everyday

One part woman, the other part girl.

To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls

Trying her wings out in a great big world.

But I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking

little white flowers all up in her hair.

"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you

don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."

With all that I've done wrong I must have done

something right to deserve her love every morning

and butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time

Like the wind, the years go by.

Precious butterfly.

Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.

Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.

She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not

sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair

"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."

"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have

done something right.

To deserve your love every morning and butterfly

kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember

every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

As I danced with my daughter my mind flooded with memories, Bella giving birth in the elevator. Feeding , and changing her , her first word. The very first time she tried to bake me a cake for my birthday , even though I am a vampire and I had stopped celebrating birthdays. Briana thought I should have my very own birthday cake. I did not want to break her heart so I ate a piece . it was the most awful tasting thing I had ever had. I did what any good father would do I pretended to like it. The song soon came to an end and I did not want to let her go .

Mason's Point of view

I can't believe Bri is married. I sit her holding Neaveh's hand . I am so in love with her and I know she loves me. we have been inseparable since I have been 12 yrs old and she has been 10and half. Now I am 15 yrs old and she is 13 and half almost 14. I have been trying to work up the courage to tell her what I am . but I am afraid that if I do she will stop loving me. I also in the last yr have been eating less and less foods. They are beginning to taste nasty to me. I have been hunting more and I am beginning to smell blood. It smells delicious to me , especially Neaveh's Blood. I have never smelt anything so good in all my life. I do not want to hurt her so I try to make an excuse to leave.

"Mason where are you going?'

"Oh I forgot something up at the house. I will be right back."

"Well can I come with you ?"

"No you can't you can't come with me!"

"Mason what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing look I just need something from the house now can you just let me go!"

I hated to yell at her , but I had to get away from her. I needed blood and I needed it now. I ran to the house and looked all over the kitchen looking for an emergency blood bag. I could not find anything at all.

I caught my reflection in the mirror and my eyes were black , not there usual greenish gold like they always were.

":Mason are you in here ? Mason where are you "she asked.

I could smell her scent and I could hear the beating of her heart."

"I am right here love".

"Mason why are you talking to me like that what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing my love I just wanted to tell you That I love you and you smell delicious."!

I lounged at her my sharp teeth bared toward her throat, dripping with Venom.

A cliff hanger what will happen .

A/n ok I know Mason is only 15 but as he gets older he is going to be acting more and more like a Vampire, until he finally becomes a full one at the age of 17 . please review and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and has added this to thier favorites and story alerts. One last chapter and I will be ending this. I will be doing a sequel , but I have not decided when I will be starting it.

Amazed is by Lone Star and Butterfly kisses is BY Bob Carlisle .

Check out BekahKramers Story Fixed by an Angel and Only The Angel knows it is the sequel to Fixed by an Angel. Both very great stories be sure to read and review .


	64. Chapter 64

Now That I Found You chapter 64

This is going to be the last chapter and after this will be the Epilogue. I will be doing a sequel to this story.

Alice's Point of view

I was dancing with my husband when I had a vision

"Mason what arr you doing and why are your eye so black , I heard Neaveh ask him.

"You smell delicious and I saw him lounge for her throat.

I quickly ran toward s Bella and Edward.

"Guys Mason is in trouble he is about to bite Neaveh we have to stop him.

We ran to the house in Top vampire speed. We got there just in time ,Mason was about to sink his teeth into Neaveh's neck.

"Mason stop . Edward Grabbed him and pulled him away from Neaveh.

Bella had her arms wrapped around Neaveh , she was trembling in fear.

"What are you guys and why would Mason attack me like that she cried.

"Neaveh I am so sorry that I almost hurt you , sighed Mason . I would never want to hurt you . I love you so much."

"I love you to, but why would you do that , Mason you really scared me.!"

Mason's Point of view

How could I do that How could almost attack the one person who means more to me then anything in my life.

"Mom and Dad could you give me and Neaveh some privacy?"

"Absolutely not young man added my mom . we can't take the chance that you are in control."

"Mom please I really need to talk to her in private.".

OK I will do this your father and I will leave the room and if aunt Alice even sees anything we will be back in here, Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mom , Thank you ".

"Mason I don't understand why would you try and hurt me? I thought you loved me"!

"Neaveh I have something I need to tell you . Something I should have told you a long time ago!

"What is it?

I am not human , well I am not all human."

"What do you mean you are not all human what are you then?"

"God I know once I tell you this you are going to leave me and I am going to loose you."

"Mason that won't happen I love you , there is nothing you can tell me that will ever make me not want to be with you"!

"Oh yeah well what if I told you I am half human and half vampire. What if I told you , that when I almost attacked you it was because your blood smelled so good. I could think of nothing else but sinking my teeth into your flesh and drinking you dry!

What would you say if I told you , my whole family are vampires and that when my mother got pregnant with me she was already a vampire."

"Wait you are telling me that you and your family are vampires andyou area half vampire half human?"

"Well for now I am half when I turn 17 I will be a full vampire I will no longer age and I will no longer eat human food. My diet will be strictly blood."

"What about your sisters and brothers ?"

"Well Lizzy and Brandon will stop aging once they reach 17,but they will always be half human half vampires. Briana is the only one of us who is all human. My cousins Ciara, Henry and my aunt Abigail will all be full vampires when they reach the age that thier fathers were turned."

OK I am still confused how can your mother have you when she became a vampire . I thought they could not have children?"

"Well normally they can't but somehow my parents had me. Then when my aunt's touched my mom's stomach they had to be with their husbands and they all became pregnant.

"OK so they all touched your mom and they had to have sex ? Is that what you are telling me?"

"Well not exactly. See that is what they thought, until I was born and my cousin Tanya came to visit.

See from what my mom told me. She had offered to let Tanay touch her so that she could have a baby. but she told my mom no that she did not want one. So then Tanya was holding me in her arms when I was a baby and she said she had to leave.

Well she came back two weeks later and she was pregnant.. She was very mad at my mom and was yelling at her. Telling her she did not want a baby , and how dare she do this to her."

"Hold on you were a baby and you remember all of this"?

"No my mom told me! Anyway at that time my Aunt Carmen wanted to have a baby and when ever she touched my mom nothing happened. Until she was holding me and something was happening to her . My dad figured out that it wasn't my mom it was me."

"Wait it was you ? How is that possible?"

"It was my gift".

What do you mean it was your gift? When was the last time you were able to do that.?"

Nev you better sit down before I tell you this , The last time I did this I was 6 months old. My mother and my aunt were out shopping in New Hampshire. A woman approached my mom and she was saying how cute I was. Before she left I had dropped one of my toys on the floor and she went to go pick it up. Before my mother could stop her she touhed my hand. When she did she touched my hand. She told my mother she had to get home right away.

My aunt Alice has the gift of sight she can see things before they happen. She saw the woman who touched me , go home and have sex with her husband. She also saw that the woman was having a hard time making a baby".

"Ok so what happened did the woman have a child?"

"Yes nine months later my mother was reading the paper and in the birth announcements it said Born on 4-12-2016 Neaveah Angel ."

"Oh my god are you telling me that if it were not for you I would have not been born is that what you are telling me Mason?"

"Yes that is what I am telling you . That is why You and I have been drawn to one another. You and I are meant to be together..

"Mason I love you and I know I should be scared after what you did, but I can't be. I love you and I can't even imagine not having you in my life"!

"Really you still love me after everything I told you about myself and my family."?

"Yes I really do ,but I don't understand something you and I touch and kiss each other, how come I have not wanted to have sex with you? I mean that is your gift right to make people want to have sex!"

"NO its not anymore, I lost that when I was three yrs old and I have not been able to use it since I was 6 months old.

"OK so how did your parents prevent you from doing that again to another woman?"

"They always had gloves on me. That way I could not touch anyone.

"Can we go back to the party I really want to see your sister and her husband before they leave for the honey moon."

"Yeah we can go back to the party and Neaveh I am sorry that I almost attacked you"!

"I know you are and I forgive you ".

Neveah and I made it back in time to the party to see Briana throw the bouquet and Quil to Throw her garter belt. I swear I could here my dad growling when Quil went under Briana's dress to get the garter belt with his teeth. I was laughing when my mom hit my dad for doing that. My sister Lizzy caught the bouquet and Seth caught the garter belt.

Seth was about to put the garter on Lizzy ,but my dad flew across the room and stopped him.

"Oh hell no you are not going to go anywhere in the neighborhood of up my daughter;s dress. You better put that on her wrist."

The next thing I knew we were throwing Bird seed at Briana and Quil and they were off on there honey moon.

Briana's point of view

Quil and I arrived at my parents private Island in Hawaii . My dad had bought the Island for my mom as a wedding gift and They said it would alright for us to use it. Quil and I have been waiting for this moment for ever.

When we got to the house Quil carried me into our room and we slowly took off all of our clothes . He placed me on the bed and I felt him line himself up to my center pushing inside of me. We made love to each other all night long . I had never felt more whole then when I had my husband deep inside of me. I was happy that we were married when we shared this moment with one another.

Two weeks later . Quil and I returned from The island and I was feeling very sick . I could not hold anything down.

"Mom I am really scared I have no idea what is going on with me . I can't hold any food down and certain smells make me want to throw up as well".

"Baby I think you might be having a baby".

"Really mom do you think I might be pregnant"?

"Well there is only way to know for sure , I will take you to get a pregnancy test.

SO here I am about to pee on a stick to see if I am actually going to have a baby. My mind is racing with a million thoughts. Quil and I have not even been married a month yet and I could be having a baby . are we even ready for this. and how will he feel when I tell him.

Before I know it the five minutes are up and I look at the test . it is positive.

"Mom I yell I need you "

"What is it Angel ?"

"Mom its positive I am having a baby".

"Oh Baby that is wonderful I can't believe my baby is going to have a baby of her own! I love you so much .

"Mom I have to go I have to tell Quil "!

"Ok baby go on and congratulations."!

"Thanks mom

I hurry home and my dad is there with Quil watching baseball on TV. My dad and Quil have become very close since we got married."

"Dad could you give us a few minutes I need to talk to Quil alone for a few minutes."

"I will but before you do I need to talk to you alone

"OK daddy what do you need to say to me ?"

" I know about the baby , Briana I read your mind ".

"Oh Daddy are you upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset You are a married woman and you are carrying my first Grandchild. "

"Your first how many do you want us to have dad" ?

"Oh I don't know two or three would be OK "

"OK dad how about one more before I have you change me?"

"Sound s fair Congratulations soon to be mommy"!

Thanks soon to be Grandpa".

Your welcome baby I love you Now I am going to leave so you can tell your husband the good news."!

Quil honey I have something I need to tell you ".

"What is it babe?

"Well you know how I have been very sick and I can't stop throwing up ?"

"Yeah I have been really worried about you Bri what is wrong with you ?"

"Nothing "!

"How could it be nothing Babe you can't hold any food down and you are always tired."

I promise its nothing that won't go away , well Nothing that won't go away in nine months"

QUil picked me up and spun me around , "Baby are you saying to me what I think you are saying"?

"Yes Quil I am pregnant . You are going to be a father.

A/n ANd that is the end I will be posting the epilogue next .


	65. Chapter 65

About sequel for Now that I found you. I had started a sequel for this story , but I was not happy with the out come. I am just going to end it where I left it. I just could not get into it like I did for Now that I Found you. I am sorry to those of you who were hoping for a sequel.


End file.
